Shades of Affection Repost
by aka Miss Ira
Summary: SyaoranxSakura Chapter 27: Sakura wants to know what Syaoran did before coming to Clow. Chapter 28: In which Syaoran is labeled a pervert.
1. Dash 054

He loved her. More than anything--more than the excitement of the dig, the companionship of his father, or even his life in this village--he truly and fully loved her. And to know this, to have to look into her eyes the moment he realized it. To watch as she smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek before saying his name with those very lips…there was only one thing he could do.

Run.

And like hell did he run. Out of her room, past the beams, away from the king, away from her, away from the kingdom grounds. With sweat in his hair and a million thoughts in his mind Syaoran speed past everything and everyone. The moonlight as his only guild until he was home. But he couldn't go in. He couldn't, not when all these thoughts…all these happy, sad, wrong, but wonderful thoughts consumed him.

Instead he started to pace back and forth in front of his door with a serious expression. He tried not to think of her, tried to tell himself not to think of his precious friend but to his horror not only did he not want to listen to himself on the matter he began to think that he never wanted to stop thinking about her.

Because he loved her. Thinking about her made him love her more and so he didn't want to take her image from his mind. But that voice was trying to push this away again.

He loved HER. The princess. His childhood friend.

She was the princess but he loved her. He knew it was wrong, that even the thought of it was sure to be evil and frowned upon. He couldn't love her--not her. Not like this. Not in the way his heart was beating madly, or his cheeks were flushing deeply. Not in the way that he was smiling because he knew it was all right but all very wrong.

How could someone like him consider the princess most important to him? Possibly think that he could have something so special with someone that didn't have the same position in life…

And yet--

He didn't care.

He should care but he didn't. For the first time in his life Syaoran smiled in the face that he didn't care. How could he?! What was a title, rules, status when there was this feeling…?!

Was he supposed to be shocked at his thoughts?

Yes…

No.

The only thing that he cared about was that he was in love with his best friend.

His better half tried harder to get him back, telling him that love in this way was wrong. Surely, to love her as a friend, a dear precious friend was much, much better. But Syaoran wasn't so stupid as to believe himself like that. He knew what a friendship was and it was nothing like this. This feeling and the feeling he thought he had were different.

The other, friendship, was comforting and soft. But this was exciting and almost scary. Love. Love…

He didn't think he knew what love like this was, never thought about it. But the moment her lips had touched his cheek, that she had smiled at him with those beautiful green eyes looking only at him something changed inside of him and--

He knew it. Somehow, after all this time, he knew that he was in love with her and had been before that moment.

Was it really so wrong to see love in this?

So bad?

How could it be?!

It seemed impossible to think that what made him feel so good like this could make anyone feel bad.

The frantic pacing finally came to a stop and with a broad smile he looked back to the castle. She was there, the one he loved most. He wanted to go back to her suddenly, but he couldn't. Even if more than anything he wanted to run right back, take her hand, wrap his arms around her and spin around--No. Before that, he had to make sure.

If these thoughts of his were not correct, if what he was feeling really wasn't what he was thinking he needed to know. And as much as he wanted to tell her, ask her and know if she felt the same thing in her chest when they were together--he knew who he should speak with first.

With a great breath to calm himself, Syaoran pushed open the door to his house.

His father smiled from the bookcase "Okaeri nasai"

"Tadaima!" he replied happily

"And in a really good mood I see" he turned back to the bookcase "And how was our little princess doing this evening?"

"She's…"

Much to his embarrassment Syaoran found he could only smile. Fujitaka-san gave him a questioning look but he shook his head and approached with quick steps instead of explaining.

"You're a little sweaty…Did you run home?"

"Eh? Oh--" He ran a rand through his damp hair "Yes…I--Otou-san? Can I talk to you about something?"

"You can always talk to me" he said kindly "What about…?"

"Sakura"

He flushed happily from the way it came off his lips, feeling a rush of joy from being able to say her true name so freely. But. It didn't seem his father was sharing this exactly. His eyes grew wide from the word, and he seemed surprised, but for once Syaoran didn't feel or even think that saying it was wrong or disrespectful and so he continued on with that same smile.

"Otou-san. It's Sakura. I think…I think I love her"

He seemed more unsettled

"No--I _know_ I love her. I'm sure I do"

"Syao--"

"I'm sure I have even before this!" Without quite thinking he started talking really fast "Today me and her were lying on the blanket together like we always do right in her garden. And one of those mosquitoes got me--the one's that are always around us at the ruins. I kept itching it and she kept trying to get me to stop. She would keep trying to pull my hands away from my face until she finally said she knew something that would stop the itching and my thoughts of it. She kissed the bite mark" He raised a hand to the spot with a flush "It was then, after that--…she smiled at me and I felt it. Something more than being warm, more than happiness even--"

It had all come out so fast and he wasn't even sure what he said or if it made any sense. All he could do was feel good that it was out, that he had confirmed it out loud and it still seemed just as it did from inside.

A sudden urge came to him that he should turn and run right back to the castle to see her and tell her too but--

When his father placed a hand on his head the impulse was gone. And it was with a horrible nervous flip in his gut that he watched his father smile.

"As a friend"

His smile faded "…friend?"

"You love the princess…as a friend" he said slowly

For in what felt like forever Syaoran felt the same overwhelming feeling of doing something wrong and the shame of having to be corrected. Of being caught causing pain to someone, and of being unkind to the person who had saved him. His face lost it's color, his eyes became downcast and empty. And suddenly the floor seemed like a much better thing to love.

And yet--even as he felt this, that he was shaming Fujitaka-san and being ungrateful, he still wanted to fight for his feelings. His fists clenched at his sides, his jaw became set. And he knew it was because he was wrong that he was doing it, but still--

He wanted to fight.

"Syaoran-kun"

When he looked up his father was smiling calmly

"It's okay that you love the princess as a friend"

His chest twisted in protest "But--"

"Everyone loves the princess and--"

"No" he shook his head with a stern look "It's different. Otou-san, in my heart--"

"And the princess loves everyone too"

For the first time in his life Syaoran didn't want to understand, and hated--really despised the fact that he did.

Princess was for everyone…and he was just another "everyone."

Time froze and something horrible overcame his body as the words sunk in. A feeling of despair, of repulsive agony; one that he hadn't felt since he was alone erupted in his chest.

….The fight was already lost.

And so it was with a tremendous effort, and a battle against his own self now that he forced a smile back to his father.

"Yes. Everyone loves the princess" he repeated softly

His father had ruffled his hair then as they had smiled in the same sad way together.

But underneath the "everyone" that he was, Syaoran knew it couldn't be true. He didn't love _the princess._

No. No, it was more. It was Sakura. It was _her_ he loved. From her warm happy smile to the pretty way her hair fell across her face. From her giggles and pouts to the way her fingers threaded perfectly between his own.

But whether lying to himself or telling the truth to the world it would never change the fact that these feelings were wrong.

After he had time to think on it, and still now after so much had happened, he knew he had been very foolish in everything he had thought to do that day. A princess was a princess and whether you had a friendship with her or not a status couldn't suddenly change to accommodate you…even if you wanted it more than anything. Even if you loved her. Even if you believed that she was the person most important to you…

Most important.

Back then he had thought the greatest feeling in the world was to love Sakura. But now he knew there were even more wonderful feelings. The knowledge that this girl, his precious childhood friend, was the one he cared about more than anyone in the world. That everyday now he risked his life, ripped out pieces of his soul, becoming stronger if only for her. That he readily would put his life--give his everything was a feeling far greater than he could have ever imagined.

Loving Sakura was the most frightening thing he had ever done--that he continued to do. He hated uncertainty and yet he loved her. In holding onto these feelings even as they shared a friendship he ran a terrible risk everyday and yet…he wanted to continue running against those odds with her.

Back then all he had thought on in that moment was letting his father know, letting Sakura know that he was in love. But that was childish and selfish. Not only had he sought for confirmation in his feelings, he wanted them approved too.

Not anymore. Not in this, not now.

He may never be able to love Sakura in a way that was right but that would never change the fact that she _was_ the one he loved most.

Her smile may be unsure now, her eyes no longer seeing him, but still he would continue to smile back as he always had for her.

Yes. Even now that she didn't remember him she would always be most precious to him. And unlike that day so long ago, he didn't care who knew it or whether they did.

All that mattered in his heart was that Sakura was happy and that being beside her like this he could continue to fight for that happiness she deserved.

* * *

Hey.

**Hey--! **Take your finger away from that report button before you hurt someone. This isn't some crazy person stealing stories. Well maybe still the crazy part but...Miss Ira, here. Really, truly. Got tired and annoyed with waiting for a reply to my account drama so I'm just going to repost my stories here so they have a nice little home. If I have the original author's notes I'll make sure to post them too. Thank you, thank you again for the kind words!

**This was kind of inspired by the _"These feelings I have aren't right, are they Otou-san?"_ from Chapter 1. I still have speculation that Fujitaka-san is more involved than just being a man who came across a boy and somehow knew to call him "Syaoran" but he's still a great father. I think he might do something like this in order to protect Syaoran...maybe because he already knew the fate of the two...**

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Dash 054  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

**-**

* * *


	2. Bit of Color 020

"Sun!" two voices shouted at once.

"I said it first! First, first, _first!_!!"

Laughter was the only response for awhile.

"Then--"

"Sand!" the same two voices shouted.

More laughter followed.

"That was cheating!" he delivered a relentless tickle attack as Sakura laughed at and squirmed beneath him "Yours was sun so--!"

"S-sand isn't even yellow!" she shouted above her laughter "It's not!!! It's b-beige or b-rown!"

"Then why did you say it?!" was the amused reply as Sakura ducked into his chest "You're--!"

"New color!! New color!!!" she surrendered

Syaoran, suddenly self conscious, rolled off of her with a flush "…alright"

She gasped "We have to re-cover first! Quick Syaoran!"

Both scrabbled for a piece of the heavy fabric with new grins.

The blanket they were hiding under was terribly tangled, but they managed to pull it over them for perfect cover once more. After Sakura caught her breath from the, undeniably enjoyable, attack a random impulse made her snuggle up close to her best friend. Her fingers slid through his sweaty bangs and before he could capture her wrist to stop it, his hair stood straight up in the funniest way. She laughed even louder, if possible, from this making Syaoran quickly take her in his arm to stifle her laughter against his warm body. Which smelled _reallllly_ good for some reason…..Nothing could smell as good as a sweaty Syaoran! Sakura broke out into laughter again.

"…someone might hear" he murmured

"Then _you_ shouldn't be tickling me! _Or _smelling good!"

He flushed but didn't have any defense aside from a sort of squiggly looking smile. She loved it. She loved him. She loved how they were hiding and that no one would be able to find them. She loved how he had taken off work to spend the day with her. And she loved how nobody but the two of them knew it! With a great rush of happiness Sakura wrapped her arms around him and forced them into a tumble until she was underneath him again.

Heavy breathing tainted with laughter followed, even as Syaoran tried to remove himself. He only got half of his body off her, or maybe only wanted to she thought with a happy blush, before raising himself on his elbows while she kept her lock around his neck.

"Blue" she whispered, almost mouthed

"Sky!" both said at once, but instantly started going "Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Which of course only left them to bury their faces in each other's necks to contain their laughter.

"…water" he whispered against her ear

"That funny hat Miku-san wears when she's dancing"

Syaoran laughed softly "…the color of the birds"

"Those are more white" she said, smiling almost up into his lips. A fact that had her looking more at them then his eyes "…like…the clouds"

"…or the stars" he breathed

"….the pages of an unwritten story?" she said, maybe only to please him.

He smiled gently "…the color of your dress"

"--the one you like most on me?" she asked with amusement

Syaoran turned a darker shade of red "…t-that one has more red"

"Like the color of your cheeks…?"

"…or yours"

A moment of silence followed. It felt like the whole 30 seconds had turned into 30 butterflies that began to dance all across her body. Even the sticky feeling of their damp skin from hiding under the thick blanket in such gross heat was incredible. It was nerve-wrecking-ly horrible. But because it was Syaoran who made her feel so consumed and confused and dizzy, she loved it. Smiled in it and pulled him closer into her after the heavy seconds had melted into their chilled skin.

The feel of his hot, fast breath. The look of his eyes so close….

Somehow Sakura's mouth moved for her "…and w-what about lips?"

"…t-they're red"

The distance was too small--too easy. Too practical. In that next second it was like Sakura would be stupid not to kiss him. She felt that way when she moved her lips against his, and felt it more when she tasted his wet lips for the first time in her life.

When she heard his sharp intake of breath though reality flipped her upside down and smacked her into a cold wall. She dropped her grip, lost his body, and diverted her gaze. The dangerous game they had been conciously playing of pushing and embracing the exciting barriers that separated her from Syaoran became suddenly painful and she could no longer control the beating of her heart under his frantically searching eyes and heavy breath.

"T-they're probably peach not red" she mused embarrassedly. Quickly. Nervously. Anxiously. Spas-mastic word flow couldn't be stopped in her distress "R-red is more like apples, ne? And cherries. And that other fruit I don't remember the name of. I brought some to you a long time ago though. Do you remember--? There's also some game that uses a red ball. That looked kind of fun didn't it? But we didn't play. I don't remember why and--some books are red. Like the ones on your shelf. I remember I couldn't read that one on the top well. I couldn't reach it either but you're taller than me so you--That was red but it couldn't be read!" she laughed, nervously "Oh! I have a pair of shoes that are red too--….t-that matches the dress you--"

In the quick seconds that followed she remembered breathing a lot, his hand against her cheek, his lips pressing the corners of her mouth in a way she could only describe as Syaoran. She knew she was moving her body with his in the dark. She was sweating more, closing her eyes, tasting his lips, arching her back, tilting her head, saying his name---

Syaoran pulled himself off of her. The room fell silent.

This silence echoed with the kiss though and the fear that surrounded these butterflies were too intense to handle. Sakura ended up hiding under the pillow. Was she dreaming? Did her precious person...did he...had he...?

_He kissed me. _Her smile grew more _He kissed me. _And more. He Kissed ME. Until it could no longer be contained.

Much to his distress, it seemed, Sakura jumped up on the bed and started hopping around and twirling and spinning "He kissed me!"

He paled "I--"

"_He_ kissed _me_!"

He looked around desperately now.

"No, no! You don't understand! Not one bit" she insisted with laughter. She took her face in his hands and smiled "He kissed me!"

It always took Syaoran a moment to understand her but when he did his smile came back, small but strikingly handsome. Add that with his hands sliding in hers and Sakura didn't understand what could ever make either of them so uneasy with each other. They were clearly perfect together and meant for each other _and _they had kissed! She forgot her bouncing rather quickly and launched herself at his neck, taking them both back into the safety of the blanket in a whole different rush of red.

* * *

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: A Bit of Color 020  
Rating: PG..ish?  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	3. Daybreak 024

They were all nice. Very nice. In that moment Syaoran couldn't even remember having meet anyone so nice as the people who gathered around him now. Arashi was putting a towel to his head, Fay was ruffling his hair with it. Kurogane had another towel and tossed in onto his shoulders, while Sorata straightened it and was asking if he wanted something to warm him up. Mokona was kissing his sore arms.

He smiled to the kisses. Syaoran smiled to the request. He smiled to Fay and Arashi and Kurogane. They were all really nice people….

"You should change out of those clothes first and--" Everyone paused after the suggestion had been made. Syaoran didn't have to ask why. A moment later Fay smiled and said "You look tired. Get warmed up on the couch and I'll bring your clothes down"

"My clothes are with Sakura" he said bluntly

Fay's smile didn't waver "I'll get them and bring them right down"

"I put them next to her futon"

"I'll--"

"I better go. I put them in her room"

No one stopped him, even parted as he walked towards the stairs. It seemed unreal that only two hours earlier he had run up the stairs with hope and desire. That his best friend's eyes would open, that she would see him and laugh and smile and hug him so tightly he couldn't breathe. He would tell her about everything that had happened, about the new food, about the witch-san, and Mokona, and Kurogane, and Fay. And she would smile and nod and hold his hand. He knew she would have been worried about his burns and blood but he would convince her that he was perfectly fine, perfectly happy because she was alright and they were together.

Now stepping through the staircase of reality seemed more bitter because of how wrong he was. He was almost ashamed that he had assumed that was how it was going to be. With his head lowered, and his body sore and dripping from the cold rain Syaoran continued to unconsciously climb the stairs. Both towels fell off on his way to the room but he didn't notice. He had already forgotten the nice people or that they had given him towels.

The only thing that filled his mind was the door in front of him. On the other side was Sakura. His best friend, his most precious person, and the person who had only met him for the first time. His fist clenched, but he forced himself to release the tension. Sakura wouldn't want him to cry so much. She wouldn't want him to pitch a fit and scream until his lungs exploded from deprivation. She would tell him to find the happiness.

The happiness--_his_ happiness, he knew, was all behind that door. And as he slowly pulled it back his happiness was all under the covers like she had been two hours ago.

When he saw the outline he couldn't move. "Who are you?" paralyzed him with repulsion, and fear, and misery. She was so close though. It would only take ten steps and he would be with her again. Only ten and he would be close enough to take her hand, see her smile, watch her cheeks light up with a pretty tint of red.

It would take more then ten now….

Suddenly Syaoran was a child; silent, sad, and unresponsive. And she was a small princess, bright, cheerful, and affectionate. After coming so far, earning so much pleasure only to find it void--Imaginary. Syaoran wanted to shout but he dug his fingers into the rice paper door he still held and shook violently instead.

Was it all a dream, then? Was there even a place called Clow? Or a king named Touya with a friend named Yukito? Had Syaoran put his whole mind and heart into ruins that were only real when he closed his eyes? Had he driven all his desires in a Princess that was no more real than the affections he could never speak to her?

Tears leaked past his eyes again and the nice people were back and ushering him away from his tainted happiness. Fay went to get his clothes and after changing and being given a drink to warm him up Syaoran placed himself in a corner of Fay and Kurogane's room and tried to force himself to sleep. To take him back to his dream where everyday and everything was perfect because of a smile and a small hand from his precious friend.

It wasn't a dream though. It was around five in the morning when he knew it was reality. He hadn't slept at all and wasn't tired. In a daze he walked past his new traveling companions and out into the hall. For the second time Syaoran opened the door but this time he didn't have the option to stare or enter. Sakura was awake.

The sunrise was glittering, bathing her in a soft glow of iridescent color that made her skin shine in an immortal shade of white. She stood before the window, holding herself and keeping her head slightly bent as she looked down. Syaoran didn't know if it was the saddest thing he had ever seen or the most beautiful. Either way, looking at her, Syaoran was sure Sakura wasn't a dream and never could be in his heart. It was another indulgent attack on his already bruised soul and he felt himself tremble again.

There was no smile, no red cheeks, no recognition. She only stared at him and he could only stare back at her. Two strangers now with nothing more than time to have in common.

"…I remember"

His stomach dropped. All speech was robbed of him but a new hope surfaced and he quickly closed the door and entered the room. He saw her bowing her head again when he approached but it was only when he was at her side did he see she was holding his cloak up to her chest.

"….I remember" she repeated in that chillingly empty voice "...you were wearing this"

He didn't trust himself to speak.

"…when I woke up it was beside me" Sakura held the cloak up closer and closed her eyes "because you were with me the whole time..." The smile she pressed into his dirty cloak was enough to easily break even the strongest heart. A second later Sakura shivered slightly and dropped the cloak, surprising herself as it fell to her feet.

Syaoran picked it up for her and put it across her shoulders with a smile "It's colder here than it is in the desert" he told her gently.

"….in my dream" She placed her tiny hand on his bicep and searched his eyes "…there was a desert"

"That was your memory, Princess" He pulled the cloak tighter around her trying to cover his misery with a smile "…you're the Princess of Clow Country. It's in the middle of a desert"

"….Yes" she smiled softly and Syaoran smiled back but she hadn't seen it because her eyes had moved to the window. Her fingers dug into his arm "….my feathers…"

"I'll get them" His voice was hard but uneven "We'll leave as soon as the others are awake"

"…Kurogane-san, Fay-san, Moko-chan…"

He smiled "Yes"

"…and Syaoran-kun" Here she turned back to him and smiled so warmly that Syaoran felt his body flush with pleasure "...we'll be together...won't we?"

Her smile faded before he could reply though, and Sakura lowered her eyes and pointed to his hand. Syaoran looked at his own hand in confusion but he saw nothing that she would want about it. But when he looked back to her she was pointing at it again. Not knowing what else to do Syaoran held out his hand for her, Sakura held out her hand in response. Together their fingers threaded as their palms pressed and became one. Even before they were connected Syaoran felt himself release a pent up sigh.

"Thank you"

Sakura took a step closer and lowered her cheek to their joined hands with a new smile. Syaoran took a step forward too and closed his eyes tightly as visions of smiles and hugs, echoes of laughter and cherished words clouded his dark thoughts. Against all the memories a scene of holding hands stood out and made him truly smile.

If they both closed their eyes, if their hands still touched, and their hearts and smiles still worked in unison, would they be able to reach that same dream again...?

* * *

**-**

This idea was from me wondering how Sakura got Syaoran's cloak on her shoulders in the chapter they were leaving Hanshin, and if it involved some sad little exchange between them. Sigh. I miss my couple too much :(

**NOTE! **To anyone on my **ALERT LIST! **I'm planning on doing a mass repost of my previous chapters this weekend so if you don't want your inbox spammed senseless from the 30 chapters you might want to un-alert SoA until they're up.

And thank you always for the kind reviews!

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: DayBreak 024  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	4. Falling Leaves 017

"I'll show you the garden in the castle before we go to the meeting. It's very similar to the private one from the previous country we went to…but I'd like to think this one is much more identical to the one in the book we have at home. Do you remember the desert garden I showed you in my book?"

Syaoran looked up with the same blank expression he always wore, right into a pair of eyes that were very different from his own.

Fujitaka-san smiled gently. It was a very nice smile but Syaoran knew that it wasn't a smile made of good feelings. He had done something to upset Fujitaka-san again.

"It should be right this way…"

They stopped at a spot where the marble floor ended and, from what Syaoran could see, very many green things started. Yes, it was very green but that's about the only thing he could understand of the place. Nothing was familiar in all the green. Only words and titles that Fujitaka-san had made him come to realize.

And then he saw her. The girl from before. She was…

"Hime-sama" Fujitaka-san called

The girl turned, her hair dancing in the wind. He could see her large green eyes grow even bigger as she looked at him and then…she smiled. When she smiled, it had a different feeling then when Fujitaka-san had just smiled. He didn't know what feeling was in that smile though.

The girl laughed, running up to them as she happily tripped over herself the whole way. Syaoran could see that her hair had many petals in it. Twigs, and leaves, and even some cactus needles too. And yet…she didn't look dirty at all.

The princess stopped and greeted Fujitaka-san politely before looking to him and smiling brightly.

"Syaoran-kun!" she said merrily

He wasn't sure if or how he was supposed to respond to that happy voice.

"Syaoran-kun" He looked up at Fujitaka-san blankly "Would you like to play in the garden with the little princess?"

Syaoran understood the question perfectly well but he didn't have an answer. He just kept looking up to the kind man who wanted to be known to him as "Father", and watched as that same not happy smile appeared on his face.

"Yes! It will be very fun!" He felt the princess take his hand and he looked to her, but she was looking at Fujitaka-san "I will show Syaoran-kun the tree! I'm sure he will love it! It's okay?"

Syaoran barely heard Fujitaka-san say "Yes" before he found himself being lead further into the place made of green by the overly excited princess.

"It's very pretty isn't it? The garden? It is one of my most favorite places! When Oni-chan and me used to play, we would always choose this spot over here. Over here--here! I'll show you! Would you like to see?"

Syaoran found himself lead to that very tree that had the princess so amused. His first thought was that it was a very strange thing. He knew that cactus plants grew more readily in the desert, not trees like this.

"Do you like it?" He felt the princess squeeze his hand "Ah! I know! I can make something just for you! I'm very good at making them. I can't remember when I learned but--" She tugged on his hand so that he would sit beside her "You will like these flowers, very much! I'm sure you will!"

Syaoran looked on impassively, watching her fingers work quickly to weave vines and flowers together.

"It's very easy and very pretty! But you know what Syaoran-kun? I will tell you a secret! It is why these crowns are so very pretty" She pointed up to the tree "You have to get the flowers from the very top! One day, we will climb it together and I will show you just where they are so that you can make pretty crowns too!"

Syaoran looked up at the tree, thinking it was a very high climb and that the girl beside him was very small.

"Oh!" He looked to her "But, if you want to you have to remember to ask the tree for permission. He is very old and it would be rude if you just went up! He's very nice though and likes making people happy…! Especially people who like each other. He is very, very nice to Yukito-san and Oni-chan when they come out to walk together"

He didn't understand any of what she had just said.

The wind picked up around them suddenly, causing leaves to begin falling in a small shower. He flinched at the touch of the falling objects at first, but then took to absently watching them fall. Especially as they fell around the smiling princess. More leaves floated into her hair but she just shook her head playfully and giggled, looking to Syaoran with one of those smiles again. Her smiles were all….very nice to look at.

"He's very silly isn't he?" she said merrily "Did you feel it Syaoran-kun? He just gave us a hug!"

He didn't feel anything and once again found himself unable to comprehend what she had said to him. She didn't show a single sign of being upset by his silence though, instead she continued in her own happy way as she hopped up and raised the crown of flowers above his head with a flush of pride and yet another smile.

"Finished! I told you it was very easy! And now?" She put her lips to the crown of flowers "_You add some heart into the crown with a kiss and then you wear it just like this_!" She sang happily

She smiled and laughed, even clapped before jumping up and down excitedly. He didn't understand this either, in fact far less than any of her words. He tried to think what would make her do all this, what would make her smile so very much but found himself unable to before she took his hands and helped him to stand.

She hopped up and down again, trying to persuade him to do the same but…he didn't know that it was he she wanted to be jumping with or why she wanted to be doing it with _him_.

The princess stopped suddenly, leaning forward so that her face was nearly touching his. She was still smiling happily he noticed. She always seemed to be smiling even when he did something that made other people frown.

"Syaoran-kun!" She said merrily "Follow me? I still have many, many things I want to share with you!"

* * *

**-**

**Inspiration? Back in Chapter 33 when Touya was talking to Yukito about the first time they saw Syaoran while Sakura was teaching him how to make a crown. I miss getting those memories...**

**-  
**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Falling Leaves 017  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	5. Chill 041

Sakura was no stranger to swimming. Living in the palace granted her access to the only pool-type structure in the Clow and so she had spent much time swimming with her brother and Yukito-san. Someone else was always there too, but it was that same someone who she was still waiting for (rather impatiently) to return to her through the feathers.

She loved swimming and being near water, and now the prospect of even this small water day of fun Moko-chan had planned for them was very exciting. The only thing that had her biting her lip was the strange outfit people used to enjoy water activities. In Clow the bottom part was longer and more skirt-like so it floated all nice and pretty in the water. There wasn't much room for anything spare her body in this. The very thing her top part had a problem filling out as it was…

Sigh.

Being the only girl in a group of males had it's downs. One, not being able to explain properly just why this swimsuit was all wrong. And two, it was the men who had gone to purchase the suits for their water day. Sleeping in had cost Sakura some fabric for her body but…did it really matter?

Fay and Kurogane were like parents anyways so there was nothing to fret about there. Her anxieties were, as usual, only with Syaoran-kun. Today him and his kind smile were really the only reason her heart was beating rather quickly as she headed for the backyard.

Would Syaoran-kun like it? Would he think she looked pretty? Maybe it really was too strange and he would think it looked silly like she thought….

She didn't like the idea of Syaoran-kun thinking she looked bad. Hated the mere idea of it in fact, and it only made her heart race faster as she opened the backdoor.

Screams of joy shared between Mokona and Fay were the first thing that greeted her ears. Smiles was all she saw, laughter was all she heard. Cold was definitely what she felt, but she just hugged herself and ran out into the yard with a smile.

Kurogane and Syaoran were using some make of water guns and looked to be against each other in a mini battle. Fay was closest to where she was, laughing as Mokona went to go join Kurogane and Syaoran with a tiny water pistol of his own and a scary laugh and grin.

Fay's eyes lit up as she came to him with a smile.

"Ah! Sakura-chan is out!"

Syaoran whipped his head around. Sakura was no expert when it came to guys but from the dark flush that spread across his face when their eyes locked, she got the feeling she didn't have to worry about Syaoran-kun not liking her swimsuit. Nope. That was last of her worries she thought with a giggle, watching as the distracted Syaoran was hit with a brutal attack from a smirking Kurogane.

The strike brought Syaoran back into the game and after a momentary, nearly apologetic, smile to Sakura he went back to work trying to defeat his mentor turned twelve year old. All her guys were in swimsuits too and she didn't exactly know why but seeing them all topless made her feel really small beside them. Being surrounded by tall, broad-chested men…._every girl's fantasy?_ She wondered

But the thought only made her laugh. Add that with Syaoran and Moko-chan double teaming the retreating Kurogane and it was all very amusing.

"They look so happy! I don't think I've ever seen Syaoran-kun smile so much…"

"Yup! It's nice to see a smile on his face" Fay laughed "Though, it's kind of scary whenever there's one on Kuro-chan's!"

Syaoran didn't look half-bad in his swimsuit, she noted with a smile and blush. Something about just watching him ducking and dodging was appealing. Though after being nudged by Fay, Sakura was embarrassed into the realization that she had most obviously been staring.

He nudged her again "You want to join?"

Sakura shook her head, hugging herself closer "I'm still a little cold"

"You're not used to water like this, are you?" Fay asked kindly

"I'm used to it, just in a desert setting" Sakura smiled, watching Syaoran get drenched as he retreated into the thing Mokona called a "sprinkler" for cover "It's a little chilly out here compared to Clow, and this swimsuit is like…wearing nothing…swimsuits were different in my country"

"I didn't swim much at all!" Fay smiled, tossing what looked to be a balloon at the back of Kurogane's head "Ice cold water diving once and awhile but…nothing like this---" He threw another water filled balloon with a laugh to their ninja.

Kurogane made one of those angry faces and turned, shooting his water gun at Fay, who ducked behind Sakura. The attack stopped, luckily, before she could be hit with the water and resulted in a peeved Kurogane to be left open to Mokona and Syaoran's attacks.

"Thanks!" Fay patted Sakura playfully on the head

She giggled "Always happy to be your shield"

"And since you've done something for me, I'll do something for you!" Fay smiled in that peculiar way of his "You're still cold aren't you…?"

She nodded "Very cold and---Eeeek!!"

"Syaoran-kun!!"

By the time Syaoran looked over Sakura was drenched in water and shaking from head to toe thanks to Fay's water attack. Her protector's face lost all of it's joy for concern and without a second's worth of hesitation he ran to fetch a towel from their table, dropping his gun and leaving a shouting Kurogane in his wake.

"F-fay-san!!" she hugged herself closer with a frown "H-how is this helping me get w-warmer?!"

"_That_ wasn't to get warmer" Fay nodded to the quickly approaching Syaoran before handing her a wink "You can thank me later…"

"Eh? What do you--?"

"Hime" A large towel was wrapped tightly around her as she remained shivering with her hands to her chest. He ran his hands up and down her arms with a worried look "Are you alright?"

"Sakura looks cold!" Mokona hopped to Fay's shoulder "Very cold!"

"Sakura-chan _is_ a little cold" Fay smiled, brushing some of her wet bangs away as she looked to him with question "You should keep an eye on her until she warms up. Water in this climate does not mix with desert Princesses!"

"She could catch a cold!" Mokona added merrily

Syaoran nodded seriously, still running his hands up and down her. Which, she wouldn't lie, did warm her up and make her smile too "Do you want to go inside and change? I can get you a sweatshirt. Mine is--"

"She's just cold right now, ne Sakura-chan?" Fay cut in quickly

"She doesn't want to go inside--she'd miss all the fun!" Mokona continued "If Syaoran stays with her it'll be much better!"

"Much better!" Fay repeated happily "Staying out in the sun will warm her up quicker than going in the air conditioned house!"

Syaoran still looked skeptical "You want to stay outside?"

Sakura glanced to Fay's grin before nodding furiously to Syaoran. He really was very good at warming people up from just doing that to her shoulders! Is that what Fay-san meant when he said to thank him later? It did warm her up. Still, she was sure she looked more lost than Syaoran about the situation and kept looking between the two men who made her feel so small.

"There's one more thing that gets people warm---!" Sakura squeaked, feeling herself pushed firmly against Syaoran by Fay and Mokona

"Body heat!" they both chimed

"Make sure to keep her warm Syaoran-kun!"

And with another wink to a furiously blushing Sakura, Fay took up the discarded gun and headed after Kurogane who began throwing up his hands and shouting "Not you!!!"

What was Fay-san thinking?! Pushing her onto poor Syaoran-kun like that! He was out there enjoying himself and smiling for once! He didn't need to be worrying about her now of all times, or wrapping his arms protectively around her, or pulling her body closer against his bare chest---

Syaoran laughed in his soft manner "It's colder than the desert, isn't it…?"

Her teeth chattering madly was an answer itself, but Sakura managed to give him a pathetic flushed smile "J-j-just a l-lit-ttle…"

His magical warming hands were now rubbing her back and sides in a soothing manner "Any better…?"

So Syaoran couldn't catch her eye Sakura ducked farther under his chin to hide her smile "Little…" she mumbled into his chest.

"It takes awhile to get used to" Syaoran said kindly

"…Syaoran-kun comes from a desert too, doesn't he? Aren't you cold?"

"Not really"

She pouted, watching as Fay and Mokona jumped on Kurogane's back, bringing the ninja to his knees "It's because of the swimming suit I think. It's not enough to keep me warm…! I should have come with to buy it and now I'm cold because of it! Was Fay-san the one who bought them?"

Slight hesitation "He bought ours"

"Mine too, right?"

"I--" Sakura felt his heart beat starting to increase through his chest "…I picked…yours out…--sorry"

"…Oh--" She flushed darkly, feeling her heart beat increase now too "--Oh! No, don't be sorry! I didn't--it's just the style…nothing about the actual suit! It's a good choice! --I just thought it was a little weird to buy something that barely covered me but since you bought it, it's okay and I--" She froze, he froze and suddenly she wasn't so cold anymore "N-! N-not that you would purposefully buy me something that wouldn't cover me! O-or you want me to be not clothed!---or that I like being unclothed because of…you---"

Stop. Talking. _Now_.

The sight of Kurogane pinning Fay in the wet grass was suddenly insanely interesting to her, even if she didn't see it. Syaoran too thought the sight was worth watching, though after Mokona "attacked" Kurogane with kisses, Fay was freed with a laugh and they went back to chasing.

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably as they ran by "--S-sorry…."

She really hated when he got that tone. That, I've been bad and it's all my fault. Anytime she heard him apologize it made her want to strangle him but hug him all at once. Syaoran was really too adorable for his own good, and just knowing that he cared so much about such a little thing…it made her love him more than she was sure she already did.

Sakura relaxed against him "I like it…it's a very nice choice. Really. I like the color pink a lot…"

"…..I know. It's your favorite" An awkward pause "That's-why-I thought-it would-be-okay-and--"

"Yes" With a smile Sakura raised her head to see him "Pink is my favorite color…!"

His blush darkened, but his smile softened "And white...because it's like the spring flowers…"

She nodded slowly "Yes. That's right but…"

It was strange but, until Syaoran said that she didn't think she had the memory about the early flowers that bloomed in Clow country. Thinking about them now made her happy all of a sudden and she couldn't help smiling. Though when she looked up to see him watching her closely, the smile faded.

"I don't remember telling you that…"

He only smiled "I remember it"

There was something in his look that showed more than kindness or friendship. Something greater than being a protector or a companion. Just like when Sakura first woke up what she swore she saw in Syaoran's eyes was an existence. Her existence.

If his eyes spoke the truth then Sakura still had much of herself to get back, but if Syaoran could remember for her now then that was just fine with her. Back in Outo she already decided to let her past come when it would and soon Syaoran would follow in time. In the meantime though, she would do everything in her power to enjoy the present with Syaoran, and the others too, while they were together.

He started rubbing her back again "Are you any warmer….?"

Without hesitation Sakura leaned fully against him and closed her eyes, kissing him softly on the cheek "A little…"

She would definitely have to thank Fay-san for this later…

* * *

-

**Gift!fic for my friend ::hugs::**

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Chill 041  
Rating: PG..ish?  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	6. 72 Hours 084

…it was him.

Somehow Syaoran knew it had to be him.

Once the thought came though it only made him laugh softly in a sad way. The sentence was wrong, wasn't it? It WAS--as in past tense…it COULD have been him…but now, it wasn't. And Syaoran stared at the ceiling, smiling bitterly because he knew he had missed the chance of ever knowing whether it would be him that made her special.

The strange digital clock that sat on the night stand between him and Kurogane read _2:00, _meaning he had been tossing around in his bed for 4 hours now. Restless for more than 72 hours really, and all because of words that seemed to defy the price he had paid. After all, "that Syaoran" and "that friendship" never existed to Sakura…

But then where had all those words came from?

He had been with her through this whole journey, through their whole life together and he knew no one could possibly fit in those words.

Except him.

To think now that Sakura could have loved him in the same way he loved her caused him to clench his teeth in frustration and toss more recklessly than before.

"Maybe all she wanted was someone to share something special with not because she was a princess but because she was her and that person loved her for it!"

Aggravation was hitting it's highest point as the words echoed through his mind and Syaoran could no longer stop himself from kicking off his sheets completely to send them flying to Fay's bed on his right. The mage had a funny thing about sleeping with his head deep in the pillows and didn't stir as the coverings buried him. On his left Kurogane, who always seemed to be on the alert for something, shifted in his bed but it was only to make a snoring sound and then turn so that his back was facing Syaoran.

He was sweating, he realized. Getting so worked up about something that never could have been too….

Yes, even if they had loved each other--

Nothing could ever or _would_ ever happen.

And that was that, he told himself. He had no chance, he was a failure in the one he could have had and now he had more important things to do. Like insure that Sakura would live and that her happiness would always be protected by him. Unlike that selfish character from the show who put himself and his needs before his precious person's Syaoran would always make sure Sakura's smile would come first, even if it meant sacrificing his own in the process. The thought calmed Syaoran and he was able to close his eyes at least. But it was only to open them once more when he heard something.

His bed dipped down and he shot up in alarm, but the feel of a soft hand resting against his bicep made him freeze. The owner of the hand crawled forward.

"Hime--" His eyes widened as she came to kneel in between his upright legs "What--?"

Her palm rested against his sweaty chest as she moved closer, smiling gently in the dark.

Syaoran quickly pulled the fingers away form his body as he looked over to Fay's bed then Kurogane's bed with heightened anxiety. What was she thinking?! Better question was--what was she doing…moving closer, smiling for him like that…running her hand across his face---

His cheeks flared, watching as she continued to smile "Hime…?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"….sorry?" he asked breathlessly "--for…what--?"

Sakura leaned forward with a bright smile "For this--"

-

-

-

-

72 Hours Earlier

-

-

Sometimes he would take her hand and hold it against his side when they walked together. Or when they would jump to the next world she noticed he would put his arm around her waist and hold her to his side really tight. Any time he wanted to tell her something important, he'd take her gently by the arms and smile while he talked.

It was weird but whenever Syaoran was near Sakura felt more herself. And if he touched her she felt like…touching him back.

The very thought brought a rush of red to her cheeks and forced Sakura to bury her face in the back of the couch with embarrassment. It didn't help that the cause of her racing heart picked that moment to share the sofa with her.

Was it so wrong that she liked how he did those things for her--and no one else she noted happily---? Liked how they made her feel and how they brought her closer to someone who she liked more than a friend? She wanted to be able to do that too, so effortlessly bring herself close to him. Somehow for her it felt a bit harder though…like right now. Why was it easier for Syaoran to do those things? He was right there and she wanted to maybe hold his hand but…

But--

"Do you know how?"

Sakura jumped slightly with heated cheeks "E-Eh?"

"Do you know how to change from TV to VCR?" he asked kindly "You've been staring at white noise for the last ten minutes…"

"Oh! Yes--ummm" Sakura fumbled with the remote, pushing all the buttons at once "…I was just thinking…I wasn't even…---ummm…no, I don't know how…" she confessed to both

"I'll show you" Syaoran held out his hand with a smile.

Sakura looked wide eyed to his open palm, but once realizing he was reaching for the remote, not her hand, managed to surrender it with a good deal of humiliation.

"Here" he moved closer beside her "All you have to do is push this button---"

"H-hai" Sakura pushed the button he indicated "…you told me that before. I'm sorry"

"Not at all" he smiled, closing his eyes with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Sakura noticed it though, and she smiled merrily "…Are you finished reading for now?"

"Huh?--oh" he laughed, but it was almost too soft to be real "Yes. I found the map we were looking for a little while ago…I was just reading to read"

"Ummm…" Sakura handed him the remote again "If you're done, we can watch something together. You can pick"

"…That sounds good" He flicked through the channels, leaning back further into the couch and beside her as he did "It's pretty late so I don't think much is on right now…we could watch another movie, though. Kurogane-san picked some up earlier"

"Yes, but they're only the anime that go with the manga he's been reading" she said lightly

Syaoran smiled "Never mind then…"

Sakura smiled too, but for a different reason. Syaoran was very close to her now. So much that from where he sat beside her it was making the cushions dip and bringing her to lean his way.

"They should be home soon" he said absently, looking back to the TV "if you're tired you can go to sleep. I'll watch the house until they come back"

"No" she shook her head into the couch with a smile "I want to stay up with you"

He gave her another great smile and as soon as he looked away, Sakura's eyes met with his profile again. Slowly she shifted, bringing herself closer until she was against his side. Her arm reached across his chest, Syaoran froze, the remote slipped through his fingers and she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"T-that looks good" Sakura flushed darkly, looking over to the TV to avoid his face "Can you push the information button? I think I was watching this earlier…"

He fumbled with the remote in his lap for awhile, but managed to get the guide up.

"_Two friends fight challenges together_" Sakura looked up to him with a bright smile "Ah! I was watching this the other day with Fay-san…Kurogane-san turned it off before we were finished though because he didn't like it" 

She was happy to feel him relax after seeing her smile "Why didn't he like it?"

To this Sakura looked away with a slight blush "...Fay-san says Kurogane-san doesn't like love stories"

That wasn't the real reason, but Sakura couldn't quite think of a way to phrase the truth without making their current, very comfortable postion together, awkward. Luckily Syaoran only smiled and soon they were at ease while watching the show together.

His arm had come to rest around her during the show, while still more strange her fingers had managed to thread themselves between the hand that was draped over her. She snuggled deeper against his side with satisfaction. Not being close because something was trying to kill her, or that she was fainting, or that they were world jumping…just being close to Syaoran because it made her happy.

She could have easily drifted to sleep from being so relaxed and happy, and nearly did but for the way his fingers had suddenly crushed hers. She winced, wondering if Syaoran knew his own strength but shrugged it off as nothing. When it happened again though she looked up to him and was surprised to see a strangely serious expression across his face as he concentrated on the show. There was no need for that expression, though. The show was about two childhood friends after all, and how they over came everything to be together. Personally, she loved it. Fay-san had too. The real reason Kurogane had been against the show was with the make-out scenes and shut it off, which had only encouraged Mokona to turn it back on and blast it at high smooching volume.

"You don't like it?"

Syaoran just shook his head, not looking to her.

She tugged on his shirt "Why not?"

"It's--" he sighed "Nothing. It's nothing"

Sakura wasn't convinced on that so much. Especially since he continued on with that heated expression. Only becoming worse when the character's friend confessed his love for her. The whole thing was adorable to her and she even squished Syaoran when the character confessed she was in love with him too. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing in the world and there Syaoran was making faces at the screen.

"I like it a lot" she mused with a smile "Facing everything together like that…it's amazing"

"….I like that too" he said slowly

Her favorite couple was now facing off against the man who was trying to destroy her kingdom. And the friend was looking very handsome while fighting at the heroine's side, she thought with a giggle. Sakura personally thought him and Syaoran were very alike…which maybe explained her fixation with the show a little more than was needed….

"It's him I don't like"

"You don't like him…?!" she repeated in disbelief "He's noble and fights for her with all his heart!"

"It's really for the wrong reasons though"

There was something about his face she didn't like just then and so she turned away, not wanting to upset him. If he didn't like the show or the story then it shouldn't bother her. And yet, though Sakura knew that, she turned back to him just as quickly as she had turned out of the conversation.

"Protecting his childhood friend is wrong?"

"Not at all, but it's why he's doing it that makes him selfish and--" he hesitated, but when the word came out it was slightly darker than his other words "…foolish"

Sakura's face scrunched up "I don't think wanting to be with your precious person is selfish"

"But they can't be together…--not in that way" he replied "It's disrespectful for him to even think he's able to take her away from her duty. She's bound to her people"

That hit a particular sore point and her cheeks heated in sudden anger "So she's not allowed to be in love because of her status?"

He paused, looking at her thoughtfully "She should only be with someone like her….someone who deserves her. And he should respect that by not---….he shouldn't have told her he loved her. They were fine before"

"No they weren't. They were living in lies" she said almost too quickly "And they were hurting because of it. Wouldn't you want the person you love to know?"

"…He only hurt her by telling her"

"It was hurting her _and_ him more by keeping it from her. From each other..."

His face darkened "If it had turned out the other way, where she didn't feel like him--"

"But that didn't happen!" she smiled "And I don't see how you could even think that. She loved him as much as he loved her--you saw how much they made each other happy"

Syaoran's smile returned, but it was very small "If he truly loved her like that and wished for her happiness, he would have supported her and stood by her instead of putting his emotions on her"

Sakura tilted her head "There's nothing wrong with sharing emotions….She was even ready to tell him before, if all that hadn't happened"

"But she has a duty to her people and he--"

"She's not a robot only programmed to lead and protect" she cut in "She has a heart too!"

"And it belongs to her people" he said firmly

She bristled "So you _are_ saying that she's not allowed to love"

"That's not what I'm--"

"Well, what if she did want it?"

"I didn't mean--"

"What if she wanted someone who wasn't always reminding her that she was a princess--that she was different and unequal to everyone that surrounded her?!"

"Hime--"

"Maybe all she wanted, Syaoran-kun, was someone to _not_ be like everyone else, someone she could be normal with--share something special with not because she was a princess but because she was her and that person loved her for it!" Her eyes started to water "All she really wanted was someone to share happiness with and you're saying that she should be denied that because she was royal and he--!"

"She does deserve that!" he said worriedly "She deserves all of that! But--"

"Just not with the one she truly loves….?!"

Silence met her heated question as the two stared at each other from a distance now.

She didn't understand why, or where those words had come from but they all hurt so much to say…even more to hear him going against each word she spoke as if it was a terrible sin.

What was worse was that she had just blown up in Syaoran's face, yelled at him over fictional characters no less. All he was doing was stating an opinion and she had taken it out of context and somehow placed herself in it…

It was almost like she was fighting with Syaoran about the right and wrong of loving her and that's why it hurt so much. It shouldn't, she knew there was no reason it should. But that didn't stop it from making her chest twist miserably to the whole situation.

His finger ran along her cheek, pushing her tears away "I'm sorry"

She sniffled pathetically "…I'm the one who…I didn't mean to yell at you like that--…I don't know where that came from and I--"

His thumb brushed against her parted lips "I'm sorry Princess"

Her heart skipped a beat from the deep tone "…for what?"

He smiled sadly "For this"

Sakura felt her chin being tipped from his fingers, saw his face coming close, but when his lips touched hers she suddenly went numb to everything except his presence and the way it made her feel. Passion, friendship, love, desire--

Only when he stood from the couch did Sakura realize she had been kissed by him. Her body awakened just in time to catch his wrist before he walked away, trying to pull him back to her side as her heart raced and her body buzzed with so many different feelings.

But no matter how much she had tugged on his fingers or said his name, Syaoran had remained standing with his back to her. The front door had opened in that moment, bringing their missing companions to them and her hold had loosened allowing Syaoran to leave her for the hallway shadows with his eyes curtained with chocolate bangs.

---The same shadows that kept him to her now as Sakura leaned forward and returned the kiss.

She didn't know about kissing, other than the childish ways she had given to many cheeks when she was younger, but that didn't stop her from trying her best to copy his gesture from three days ago. There was no hesitation, no second thoughts, and the pure feeling of leaning against him, being so close to him once more in this way, felt right and so good.

When she raised her head to him his amber eyes were wide, his cheeks as bright in the dark as her own, and his breath was coming up almost labored between them.

Sakura smiled, shyly smoothing out his bed-ruffled hair with a shaky hand as he continued to stare at her wildly.

"No more sorrys…?"

It took time and many warm smiles on her part but Syaoran's shoulders eventually lost their tension and slowly that gentle smile took his lips once more. He nodded lightly, and leaned forward, taking her hand from his hair to lay against his palm instead. She squeezed his hand, he pressed it back, and his smile seemed to grow that much better.

She closed her eyes with a deep flush "I'm so happy…!"

"And _I'D_ be happy if you two would go to sleep!!! There's other people in this room who are---!!"

"Shhhhh! Kuro-chi! It was just getting good!"

"--Don't watch them!!"

"Kuro-chan messed it up!" Mokona popped out from behind Syaoran, causing the boy to go stiff "They were about to make-out!"

"Why are you here?!" A pillow was launched at Mokona, but hit Syaoran instead

The hit to the head seemed to bring him to reality and he turned ten shades of a red Sakura never knew existed "It's--! That's--W-We--that's not--!"

Sakura just giggled to the commotion and with a quick glance to an overheated Syaoran having his hair ruffled by Fay and Mokona, she ran out of the room in happy embarrassment.

* * *

- 

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: 72 Hours 084  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	7. Mistranslation 064

It was a very silly thing, wasn't it? And yet she couldn't help feeling very excited about it even in the silliness. Nothing happened by coincidence after all, and so her buying this book that she couldn't read was the work of fate, not because her and Kurogane-san got distracted by the children blowing bubbles outside the shop…no, no. That was all coincidence too, she decided happily.

With the unreadable cookbook hugged tightly against her chest Sakura made her way down to the main floor of their slightly strange metallic house. In Piffle, it seemed like everything was made like the aircrafts!

Just as she had hoped Syaoran-kun was at their makeshift dinning room table. Even though they knew where the feather was and what they had to do, Syaoran-kun still found something to read. He had tons of diagrams around him now. She too had once tried to understand all the strange markings but quickly decided getting the information through Syaoran-kun was much better. If it wasn't for him, they still would be having a very bad time in putting together their vehicles…

He didn't hear her, or didn't show it anyway so Sakura continued on with a light hop to where he was at the table.

"Syaoran-kun!"

She fell to the chair at his side, watching in a strange happiness as he smiled her way.

"Hime"

"Is Syaoran-kun busy?" she asked, titling her head to the papers

"I'm just running over a few things"

Sakura bit her lip "These--these pictures aren't our machines…"

He smiled nervously "I was studying the different models they have in this world. Kurogane-san was talking about increasing the speed in his and so I thought I'd look into combining models. All you have to do is change a few parts carefully--It's very simple"

Sakura frowned, looking between the papers and his face

"So far I've been able to track down all the designs from the following 20 years--older copies are no longer available. I can make a trip back to the library into the archives to check if there was any I missed but with this alone I should be able to--"

"You're always working very hard" she said, leaning forward with concern "And I bet you didn't sleep at all yesterday since you got these! The race is in two days and--"

"I'll have energy for that" he said quickly

"No--I mean, there will be less time for you to rest then! We will be gone all day and so you can't rest at all…"

He just smiled again, this time giving her no comfort "It's alright. To be able to do this--it's something I want to do"

There it was again. That same confidence, that same there could be no question to his words. Somehow it felt like she should know why he would act so strange and yet, without her memories all she could do was try to stop him. Even if she sometimes felt bad in doing so.

"Is there something you need?"

She smiled, but it was with less energy now as she held out her item "I was going to ask…if you could help me read this"

He accepted the book with another smile before flipping through the pages. And yet, all those thoughts about fate and being excited kind of lost their appeal to her as he did so.

"I'm familiar with this language" he said happily "My father actually taught it to me when we were traveling for many days with nothing to--ah…sorry…"

But suddenly the energy had come back "No--go on!"

"Well…" his smile grew nervous and she knew she would never hear the true finish "We played a game and so I know it very well. I can translate the page you want so you won't need me to read it to you"

That wasn't what she wanted at all but she held back her pout and nodded "Page 14"

Somehow that very happy thought of the two of them trying to cook together in the kitchen, with him reading and her making the food was burst too quickly for her. She glared at the book silently now as he wrote the translations of the paper. If only it had been a harder language! Then maybe Syaoran-kun would have read to her…!

There was still a way for this to happen but…it would be very cruel! Especially to him.

Or would it?

Sometimes there was kindness in cruelty--like the way Kurogane-san and Moko-chan played together all the time!

…cruel to be kind…?

See, if she only pretended to not know the language he was translating it into then he would have to read it to her definitely. Oh, but--that was another thing, wasn't it…?

"Syaoran-kun?"

He didn't look up "Hai?"

"How do you know which language I read in?"

His pencil snapped in half making Sakura start slightly.

He hesitated for a moment, very slightly but she caught it, before looking up with an apologetic smile "You've written in it before"

"I have…?" she asked curiously "Really? When?"

He seemed to take his time in sharpening the pencil "…In Outo. When you and Fay-san were first figuring out the menu…"

"I only wrote one thing before Fay-san and I realized we couldn't read each others! You can tell from only one word like that?"

The pencil he was sharpening snapped in another half as his smile became nervous again "Well--"

"That's amazing!" she said, not noticing the pencil snap in yet another half. She leaned forward making the corners of that nervous smile become kissed with a light pink flush "How many languages do you know?! It must be very difficult to distinguish each! I know you say that "this looks familiar" to other languages a lot too! So how did Syaoran-kun know mine? Tell me how you learned it!"

The poor pencil didn't have a chance. Syaoran just brushed the shavings, aka the remains, away and almost too calmly reached for a pen instead.

"I've traveled to your country before so--"

"Ah! You learned by hearing! Does that mean you conversed with many people there? They're all very nice! Do you remember any names?" Her eyes suddenly grew bright "Maybe…maybe we even talked and we don't even know it!"

"If we had…" He smiled in a rather sad sort of way "I would remember it"

Her heart skipped a bit, making her unconsciously shift back from how close she had been to him. There was something very deep in those words, something that she felt should remain untouched. They were spoken with ease but with a confidence that almost frightened her.

It was only scary because she didn't understand…to not have all your memory was a very sad thing--for everyone! It was true that it made her feel lost and alone sometimes but to other people who had once filled a very special spot in those missing pieces…maybe, like Syaoran-kun…it certainly had to be just as bad.

So Sakura sat quietly as he wrote, not wishing to press anything. And somehow, watching him write over a book like this was very comforting to her. A scene that may have happened…? Someday, she would know.

"I hope this is okay"

Sakura smiled, accepting the paper. She opened her mouth quickly to thank him but found herself pausing and just staring at him instead. There was something about his expression right then...

"Is there something wrong?" it was his turn to lean up in his chair, asking almost pointedly

She just shook her head before looking down to the paper. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, then her face scrunched in confusion, then she was just plain puzzled.

"Syaoran-kun?" she looked up to him curiously "This…this isn't my language"

He frowned, but for some reason she thought he wasn't quite looking over the paper as she handed it back

"I must have got it confused with another language…" he said slowly

Sakura smiled "Similar to it…?"

"Very" he agreed

Her energy returned all at once, not really caring or knowing what to think. Only feeling a rush of happiness as she reached for his hand "You can come and help me read it can't you?! We can work together and make this for dinner for everyone! It'll turn out great with the two of us working together and we can surprise them as soon as they come home!"

With no hesitation Syaoran allowed himself to be pulled along by the suddenly energetic girl that reminded him so very much of her true self. In the hand that wasn't being squeezed tightly by her Syaoran crumbled up a piece of paper written in pencil that was half-way filled. Without her noticing he pushed the characters that made up Clow's language deep into his pocket with a smile.

Sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

* * *

**-**

**Yea, I know there are more worlds than Piffle but I think her energy level in this was too high and maybe thoughts more together than what she would have possibly had for any of the other pre!Tokyo worlds. This is actually written off another piece of the two of them cooking together in Clow when they were younger which I haven't posted yet so it was kind of missing the feeling that it was something they had done before but I guess that's not really hard to figure out...**

**Cheers to the reviewers!**

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Mistranslation 064  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

**-**


	8. Game 076

Red pungent liquid trailed down his face, masking his blind eye that remained open but void of life.

"Big Kitty this is Little Kitty. Are you there? Under"

She gently closed his eye lids for the seemingly millionth time, even if they only opened right back up.

"Big Kitty. Big puppy. It's Sakura…can you hear me?"

Static. Silence. Blank eyes.

Sakura's voice trembled slightly, looking down to the head in her lap "Fay-san…? Kurogane-san…?"

The eerie drip drop of the remaining water was the only response, echoing down the caverns like the chorus of a twisted song.

"…Moko-chan…?" she tried pathetically. She brushed the dirty chocolate bangs away from the deep cut on Syaoran's forehead, not caring that her pale fingers became tinted in the shades of red "Someone…? Please--" She pressed the black box closer to her mouth with a racing heart "Syaoran-kun-is-hurt…he's-unconscious-and-he's-not-waking-up. I don't think I can feel his heartbeat--I've tried everywhere and I can't and-- but he's still breathing so I---"

A slight crunching sound was heard from above, followed almost instantly with the _crack _of crumbling sentiment. Sakura barely had time to gasp and cover Syaoran before the chunk of rock crashed and exploded on the wet ground beside them, showering her back in tiny pieces of it's remains and murky multicolored water. The echo set off a tiny string of stalactites to fall, leaving Sakura no defense to the attack but her back in order to protect Syaoran from the sharp objects.

Nothing hit her aside from muddy water and debris and so nothing could hit Syaoran either.

With a clenched jaw she reached out with her tiny scar laced fingers in an attempt to grasp the walkie-talkie that had been tossed aside in order to protect her friend. It was just out of reach but for a now useless device it wasn't even worth the extra stretch. The remnants of her gun were tossed away into the distance, her goggles too without a second thought.

Instead she pressed her cold, wet fingers on Syaoran's face, trying to close his eyelids again.

"Syaoran-kun?" She took fists full of the torn green shirt on his chest, the same as the one she was wearing, tugging and pulling as her fingers oozed with red "Syaoran-kun? Can you hear me….?"

His eyes literally popped back open and this time she kept her hands over his face to keep them closed. His breathing, which had at first been almost desperate and heavy was now so soft she could barely make it out against the droplets of water that fell around them. She tried for a heartbeat from his wrist to his neck but there was nothing. Leading her to strongly believe she really didn't know how to check for a pulse in the first place….

"Syaoran-kun--" her voice softened this time as images of his last expression haunted her mind. The words that he had said wove a sick web around her heart, pulling at her in so many different ways and leading her to lower her forehead on top of his "I tried helping and I only got you hurt….didn't I? I'm…a horrible team mate after all"

His warm, slow breath brushed through her hair as she remained with him like this, giving her at least enough comfort to smile in the fact he wasn't dying. Smile even more now too, and with a greater heartbeat, when she thought of how close they were in that moment.

….How close they had become since the game started

-

-

-

-

Her gun couldn't fire in a way to hit dead on. Anything less would bring attention to herself and that would only worry Syaoran who would then be hit as well from the distraction….

…draw attention…

Distraction…

..attention…

….

…Ah!

With a rush of energy and her bright signature smile, Sakura aimed for the area behind the top player. The angle the shot was made had her green ammo bounce against two sections of the wall in the opposite direction of where she was. And just as she had hoped, the top player turned, looking for an attacker.

The brief opening was taken by Syaoran who hit the top player with ease now that his back was turned. The bottom player had made the mistake of pausing from his team member's demise and became prey to their team's green attack as Sakura took him down.

Although admitting she probably shouldn't be to such a high degree, Sakura really was getting into this game. She shoved her gun back in it's holder and with a bright victorious smile ran to Syaoran from her hideout now that all was safe. The only greater feeling next to being able to knock out the player on her own was the smile he gave her as she came to him.

It must have been the rush, the thrill, the pure energy of the game that made her, but whether the game's side-effect or just a plain desire Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran and hugged him with a burst of happy laughter as she was caught.

Surprising still was the fact that he _had_ caught her in the run-hug, pulling her close against him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Which was exactly why interruption came in the form of "I want a team switch!!" just then. "_Because heaven forbid I can ever have a normal, natural moment with Syaoran-kun…" _she thought dejectedly

They parted slowly with nervous smiles, not exactly meeting each other's eyes when they looked in the direction. Sakura took the walkie-talkie to her mouth "This is Little Kitty"

A pause "You have to say it Sakura-chan!"

"Eh?" she glanced to Syaoran, but he turned a dark shade of red "Say what?"

"The end command!"

"Ah! That's right…I'm Syaoran-kun's under…ne?" she mused, adding color to Syaoran's already terribly burnt face

Fay's laughter was her reward. It made her smile to hear it, but she didn't really understand what was so amusing about an end command…Earlier he had said _"Kuro-moo and Syaoran-kun are "over", so me and Sakura-chan are "under!" That's how it works, right?"_

Sakura saw this as very logical too.

"Give me that--!" Sound of device struggle "We're on B Square now…Over"

Syaoran took the talkie from her "Same here. Any problems? Over"

"One really big one…" was a low mumble as Fay laughed merrily in the background "Over there? Over"

He passed a kind smile to her "Fine" Sakura smiled too "…We'll meet at the beginning of A square. There should be a little water source just at the cut from B. Nothing big according the map. Over"

"Aa. Meet there and double team the guards? Over"

"Hai. Over"

"Sakura!" came the sudden voice of Mokona "We've figured out the feather isn't here! The thing that they're guarding is what we have to get in order to exchange it!"

Sakura leaned into the walkie Syaoran still held, holding onto his shoulder "Thanks Moko-chan! Try your best and we'll see you soon! Under"

Fay's cheerful laughter was the last thing they heard before their companion's line was shut off

Syaoran was still flushed but managed to smile "You understand how to use the gun, then?"

"Hai!" Sakura pulled the strange device from her belt once more, holding it and aiming to the dead space before them to mimic what Kurogane-san had taught her earlier. She also smiled, closing one eye like Fay-san had showed her, despite Kurogane saying not to listen to the advice given by the mage….ever.

His advice seemed to be right on though, because just as Fay had told her, Syaoran smiled warmly to the action.

"We should be coming within the field range soon, so be careful" Syaoran pulled out his own much larger gun "I memorized the grounds before we left but that doesn't mean there isn't more out there that I don't know. Please stay close"

She nodded, siding up beside him with a smile "I really am sorry about this though…"

"This?" All his attention was immediately on her making her flush slightly from his steady look "What do you--?"

"About having to be on--….you always end up with me when we split up" she stated with a apologetic smile "I know I'm not much help to you like this…"

Their little pathway edged off into a drop, which Syaoran took first before turning and holding out his hands to her with a kind smile "That's not true at all. You were great back there"

"Really?" she smiled widely, pressing her palms firmly to his and leaning forward "Even when I fired the gun backwards?"

Their laughter was both soft and something akin to unsure as Syaoran helped her from the barely two foot hop down. She noticed that his cheeks were pink too and so felt less embarrassed from her statement because of it. More happy then nervous actually.

"Thank you" she squeezed his hands

He lowered his eyes with a further blush before leading the way once more

It was something she always found very curious of Syaoran, yet adorable all the same. He was bold and daring, ready to put himself into something with all that he was for what he believed in and cherished. You would think that he would carry himself in all he did with such force but it wasn't like that at all. His strength was really underlined in his true self. He was really a very kind, soft-spoken person and Sakura couldn't think of anyone who would ever make a better friend than Syaoran-kun.

She chanced a glance in his direction to see him still looking at the floor. The demur gesture somehow stuck her as amusing and so she closed the distance between them "I'll try my best for you though"

His eyes flew to hers, but she didn't think he knew she had come so close. He leaned back, with red cheeks and managed to say "Eh?" as they paused in their walk

"In helping Syaoran-kun. Like I said before I can't do much but I'll be sure to help you how I can, okay?"

His smile resurfaced "But…you already are helping"

"Then I'll help---no. I'll _do_ more from now on so that it's not you looking out for me, yourself, and the feather" she laughed in a slightly embarrassed way "I promise to be a better partner…so that it won't be so hard for you when you're stuck with me all the time"

He paused "….It's nothing like that"

She only smiled "Still, I'll do all I can for you"

His expression relaxed, but became flustered too "I--"

No sooner had the word come from his mouth that something quickly whizzed by them, exploding into grey against the wall nearest. They both reached for their guns, whirling in the direction the object had come, only to see nothing in the tunnel before them.

She settled herself closer to him so that her back was supported on his side "…where?"

"…to the left" was his soft reply "Aim a little higher…lower…--there"

The trigger to her gun sent a green object to the area Syaoran had indicated, followed closely by one of his own green shots. _splat splat_ was the sound of the collision to flesh, leading to a grey clad boy to fall a little over dramatically to the floor in defeat.

The cave's wall opened and a man carrying the words "Paint World" across his shirt offered the hit man a hand before the two disappeared back through the door. The scene was still curiously amusing to Sakura, who couldn't help but laugh before looking up proudly to Syaoran.

"Those must be some of the guards" he said absently "The teams have colors while the guards should be in gray…"

"…are the guards all that easy?"

"Probably not" Syaoran smiled kindly "but we'll still get through them"

She smiled brightly "Hai!"

He motioned her forward "We're on the time limit though so we should hurry"

When she glanced his way this time she noticed that some of the paint from the attacks had left little dots of red all over his green shirt. Her and Syaoran had matching colored outfits to represent they were team mates, while Kurogane and Fay had been blue to represent their team. Her guardians had also stocked her up in the padding department, making her feel rather bloated compared to secure. She had already removed the shin pads, against the urging of Syaoran, because if she couldn't move she couldn't help.

Really anymore and they could have easily rolled her down the tunnels and used her as a weapon to plow through everyone…

She understood it had to do a lot with her missing memories that her men, especially Syaoran-kun, watched over her so much but…even so. She really wished she could be a better person for Syaoran to be teamed with, not a teddy bear to be stuffed up with padding. When there was something she could do he would always smile in that really happy way for her. He believed in her when she said she could do something, like in the country with the tornado, and seemed to know more than herself that she could live up to it.

Which was why she promised herself not to be a burden this time. Not only to show herself she deserved her feather but maybe…to make Syaoran see that she did too.

-

-

-

"Oi You there kid?"

"You're not doing it right!" came Fay's voice "You're supposed to use our names, Kuro-pipi"

"Hey--!" Some sounds indicating the device was being fought over "Like hell will I be called that again! Kid--you there?"

"Little Kitty!" Fay shouted through the device "Are you and Little Puppy playing nice? Under"

Syaoran quickly lowered the volume dial "Hai. We're both here. Over" he whispered

"See!" Fay called "_That's_ how it's supposed to be done!"

"You don't even know" Kurogane mumbled under his breath "--where are you now…Over"

His eyes left Sakura, shifting to their surroundings "We're by the water source now but it looks like there's more than only guards here. Over"

"Ah! They got there before us, Kuro-moo"

"That's because you take nothing seriously" was the brash response "We're almost there. Over"

Syaoran paused "We're heading forward. Over" he said softly before switching the walkie off

It was probably wrong and she hoped he didn't notice but Sakura pressed herself closer to Syaoran. All his attention was driven towards what lay around their hiding place just as she thought and so her friend didn't acknowledge the rather embarrassingly obvious attempt on her part to be closer to him. The pointy rocks that pushed through her back weren't so painful this way and served as a better excuse---err…reason for her to do so.

"There's two in hiding on the far left as well" he whispered slowly "Another above…making 12"

She looked up to him from where she was pressed between the rock and his body, blushing slightly at the very notion "Ummm…should we wait for them to take each other?"

"We'll wait a bit" he said just as calmly "The goal isn't far past that water but we're still on the time limit so if they don't act soon--"

An explosion of color and screams cut off his words making Syaoran sweat drop. If the game had showed them anything it was that no one enjoyed waiting, Sakura was even aware of the great thrill after all. Looking around their hiding rock gave way to that very idea as people laughed and drenched each other in color, even after they were hit. One of the members tumbled a little too close to their hiding spot, making Sakura reach for her gun nervously. Her aim was slightly off though and her hand met with Syaoran's hand instead.

She froze, not quite believing she had done such a thing. With wide eyes she quickly looked to Syaoran, but he didn't look back. Instead his fingers threaded through hers and held her hand firmly as those deep chocolate eyes continued surveying the scene around them.

"Just a little longer…"

She swore her heart had skipped at least five million beats from the unexpected gesture, and yet it made Sakura smile and, almost instinctively, hold his hand back just as strong.

Sakura was aware that it was nothing short of admiration that she looked up to Syaoran just then. What she hadn't been aware until now was just how close her feelings were to deep affection towards him. Mixed with the feeling of his hand in hers, him so close, and Sakura couldn't help but to smile more. She knew her thoughts should be on the game and yet the paint mark near his eye seemed to have suddenly become much more captivating then the shouting around them.

She used her thumb to push the spot from his cheek, grabbing his attention instantly. He flushed so deep that she felt the heat on her fingertip, as he looked nervously to the motion while she only smiled "You have paint on your face"

He smiled shyly, closing his bad eye in acceptance as she rubbed the spot from his face "…As soon as they take the fallen players we'll go"

"Uhn"

"Do your legs still hurt?"

"A little" she admitted, still smiling "But they're fine"

"We'll have to move quick since every section will be heading for the same place at the same time. We've managed to stay ahead until now but since we're near the end it'll be more difficult"

Sakura grimaced to the mention of speed but nodded "Okay. I'll make sure not to slow you down"

His eyebrow knit together "You don't slow me down"

"I do" she insisted merrily "but it's okay because I know it so I can fix it. I promised you I'll be a good partner and I will!"

Syaoran face softened "You already are"

"…..thank you" she smiled nervously

Silence settled between them for a moment as Syaoran continued looking at her with that almost helpless expression.

"…and really it's true I can do more since the beginning but…I still can't be like what Kurogane-san is for you. Even when I'm trying and…it's really not fair to you" It was a little harder to hold her smile under that soft look "…you're helping me and I can't even help you a little, even worse because instead it's …you having to be stuck with me like this…"

"That's not true at--"

"We should go now, ne?" she interrupted hastily. She glanced to the almost clear field, trying to avoid discovering his reaction "Should I take the bottom level again?"

A pause "…Hai"

"Ah!" Her eyes lit up "It's just like our end commands, ne?! I'm under and you're over!"

Syaoran's hair stuck out in all odd direction but he managed to smile "…err…yes.."

"I wonder if that's what Fay-san meant by that…Kurogane-san would probably be much happier with having the top anyways"

Syaoran thought it better to turn his red face away from her then to respond for some reason and so Sakura peeked around the rock along side him.

"…ready?" she asked with a tone of excitement

A long pause "…it's really because of my decision"

She looked back up to him. He didn't turn to her immediately, but when he did it was with a smile that took her breath away "It's my fault that we're always together, Princess. It's because I want you to be here that we're like this…"

And with that Syaoran's fingers slipped deftly through hers even before she had time to recover from the shock of his expression.

Her cheeks flared up just from the thought that he would want to be beside her…whether it be to protect or to work beside. She was almost frightened to hear words spoken by him with such seriousness but it greatly excited her too…was it possible…? That just maybe--?

A gunshot erupted behind her but missed her completely by chance from the curious angle she had used to look around for the provoker. The first female, she assumed from the shape, she had seen was aiming for another shot, but Sakura quickly scrambled out of target range. The pink paint fell just short of her shoe in the escape, leaving drops of the happy color to blend with her green.

As the field narrowed in to their goal of A square the rocks and mini tunnels increased along the walls, growing taller and thicker. The actual field in the middle was clear and that was where Syaoran had run, Sakura however took her now routine path inside the tiny spaces. Being slimmer and shorter than the majority of boys who they were against was great advantage this way and the only one she could use properly. Seemed now her advantage was being taken advantage of by her purser though.

The two played a strange game of hunter and prey for awhile. Running, faking, and dodging through the terrain. More focused on not being hit, Sakura didn't realize they had weaved their way up to the top of the formation until she found her path cut by a drop. A little too late though. Her foot slipped, the rocky edge groaned under her weight, and though she tried regaining balance on her already sore legs her opponent fired a blatantly prohibited shot to prevent her from staying up.

She allowed herself to fall instead of being struck, firing her own weapon as a last stand as it struck her attacker. Some witnesses screamed in alarm as if their voices could save her but really, for being the one actually plunging, the idea of a painful landing never touched her thoughts. Mostly because the next thing she _was_ aware of after her shot was Syaoran's arms around her. It was probably because of that Sakura wasn't sure if she was supposed be feeling embarrassment, relief, or undying gratitude as she looked to his worried expression.

She never had a chance to pick.

The next thing she knew she was submerged in freezing water.

* * *

- 

_To be continued in the next theme **" 044 You're as good as..."**_

Posting this before I leave...

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Game 076  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	9. You're as Good as 044

It was one of those really amazing ones--where you see it happening, you know it's about to happen but then when it actually comes it's a surprise and all you can do is sigh and close your eyes.

He pulled back, kissed her shortly again before looking to her with that kind smile "Sakura" Her eyes widened as she watched her name on his lips. Her true name…

The look was one she had never been given by him before. The smile, completely unlike the expression of pain usually disguised to be a grin. And the way his fingers kept running along her cheek and through her hair….did he always do that when she was half asleep like this…? Did he always look at her like that she wasn't aware?

Sakura smiled, lifting out a shaky hand to touch that alluring expression on his face.

Her hand met glass.

-

-

-

-

"There was something wrong with the girl" One tearful yellow player was telling the manager "I saw her up at the top, and it looked like she was dodging but I didn't see anyone after her! Then she--fell! She just fell right off the cliff!"

"She fired her gun at something" another person offered "But I didn't see at who--"

"Ain't no one up there after the fall" a broad shouldered boy countered "I was up on top opposite her and I ain't see no one after her"

"The boy caught her after that--amazing catch!" one of the girl's cooed "Right it his arms like in the movie, you know?"

"Not so great" A red-player boy holding onto her waist mumbled "The idiot lost balance and fell right in with her"

"Fay?" Mokona nudged him in the ribs from where he was hiding in the man's clothes

Fay patted his chest with a fake smile that wasn't needed "Not yet"

Among the other bystanders Fay stared down into the pool of water with a certain level of apprehension. No movement was seen yet on the surface and a glance at the rope held by some of their former opponents showed there was no need for alarm. Still, cause for nerves was slightly needed, because there was something more coming from this little water source then the pair of familiar goggles he held in his hand now.

Fay glanced to the witnesses briefly before leaning over the edge of the pool.

_No doubt about it, there is heavy magic in this pond _he mused, watching as the water resisted his hand

Even as Kurogane popped up and resurfaced, bringing water to soak all the others Fay remained untouched by the attack. Kuro-pii had a sharp eye and noticed right away that the water hadn't touched him, but hid the knowledge quickly as the others crowded around him for answers.

Kurogane glanced at Fay briefly "There's something preventing me from going down"

-

-

-

-

"Glass…?" Sakura pressed her palm against the cool material "But…how?"

More importantly, why had Syaoran turned into it. Or was it better to be asking why this glass that was Syaoran kissed her and she really liked it? Or maybe she should be questioning if she was having a psychotic episode and had actually been kissing this glass the whole time and thinking of Syaoran while she did so….

That last one was very unappealing and so maybe to fight it, Sakura stood and looked around for her Syaoran-kun. Instead all she saw was a mist that curled around her ankles and a blackness that seemed endless. But it wasn't a dead void…Sakura could hear voices deeper inside.

"Syaoran-kun…?" she tried cautiously, taking a step forward

Though immediately took a step back. It wasn't like Syaoran to leave her…except if there was a feather involved, she reminded herself. Like back in Lake Country he had left her to faint…not purposefully but still it wasn't impossible that he would. Syaoran wouldn't leave her alone in a place like this though, especially after they had fallen--

Sakura groaned, slapping her hand to her face. Her little dive had to have cost them the match by now.

Was it wrong to doubt these feathers were hers sometimes?

Everyone seemed to be super good at using them for their evil plots, but once they were inside of her they lost that property. The strong, able to do anything part. It was more like she was a container and that her reward for holding these powerful pieces were memories. Holding power in exchange for being able to live was nice but maybe they could help her out a little more.

So much for living up to her word and being able to stand gracefully at Syaoran's side, too. Instead it was her helpless, and now soaking wet, in his arms as usual. Making him worry, causing extra work, and causing more problems then solving.

And yet he still had said that to her, about him choosing to be beside her. Suddenly every time they held hands, every touch to her cheek, every smile on his face and especially that kiss just now came to her mind. Though as soon as the thoughts came she shook them off with flushed cheeks. _Oh, get over yourself Sakura. _Just because a nice cute guy smiles at you kindly and holds your hand doesn't mean he's in love with you. Fay-san did that all the time! But…Fay's hand never held hers as firmly or perfectly as Syaoran's.

Nor was it Fay or Kurogane or even Mokona who would always be risking his life to get her feathers….

She didn't know why he did but, it couldn't be wrong to think that just maybe he liked her. A little more than a friend. Something past the kindness that he showed everyone, she felt that when Syaoran held her hand there was something more between them but--

Maybe that was just her having a small, tiny really, crush on her caring protector.

Her chest twisted miserably in these thoughts and suddenly the dark became cold.

"Syaoran-kun?" she tried again, but the soft voices didn't answer

Sakura started into the darkness now, trying to make out the unintelligible voices but stopped after ten steps this time. Something still didn't sit right with her. Something told her that Syaoran was near but not that way and that if she went that way something bad would happen.

Instead Sakura turned her back on the darkness and the soft voices and walked towards the glass again. This time she noticed that there were forms on the other side. The closer she got the more she was able to see until finally she made out the image of Syaoran in the uniform they shared in the distance. Her heart flipped in joy from the sight of him and she quickly ran to the glass with a smile.

But what she saw him doing on the other side made her heart stop.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura" his face turned hard "You shouldn't do that"

She stuck her tongue out "Why not? I'm just giving Syaoran kisses to make up for all the one's he didn't get when he was younger"

Sakura smiled, moving up to kiss him again but he lowered his head to block it "You don't have to do that…"

"But I want to!" she ducked lower, kissing his forehead with a giggle

"Y-you shouldn't just go around kissing people like this--"

"I don't" she defended "I only kiss Syaoran!"

His cheeks darkened "Sakura--"

"I want to be the only one who kisses Syaoran--who gives him every kiss he ever has!"

His head snapped back up from that and she took the chance to bring her lips against his as she had a moment ago. Despite his better judgment and any sense Syaoran closed his eyes and moved his lips closer against hers, kissing her deeply in return.

Kisses from her had only started recently when she found out that not even Fujitaka-san had given him a kiss. He tried telling her that it wasn't necessary. Syaoran attempted to explain that kisses weren't a dire part of his existence as she seemed to think it should be to everyone's, but when those lips touched his those ideas left and all he could think about was waiting for the next kiss.

What was worse was that the kisses were becoming something they shouldn't be. At first they had been fun and playful, but now they kissed lip to lip. Each kiss they shared was filled with something more than friendship or goodwill. Which was exactly why it had to stop immediately. Sakura may be giving him these tiny kisses on his cheeks and nose because of her own good nature, but when it was an actual kiss Syaoran and every part of him was taking it another way completely and it was only him to blame for having them turn into something more.

"Sakura" He smiled kindly, resting his forehead against hers "We can't do this"

"…how else will you get all the kisses you've missed?" she asked playfully

"You've given me all the kisses I want"

"I haven't kissed you that much!" She bit her lip with a flush "….have I?"

One was more than enough but he didn't say that. Instead he smiled and closed his eyes "Yes"

"You could have told me before the last one!" she said quickly "I would have made that one longer!"

Syaoran flushed deeper, but couldn't help to smile from it too. It was all so very wrong and yet it felt good. Which only made it more wrong, which was why it confused him why he wanted it more. Still, he would never allow to ruin her reputation from something selfish as him wanting to kiss her. Already, he was sure, Sakura had gotten in trouble over her giving him little kisses on the cheek while they were in the palace main hall the other day.

Friendship for them was about to take a turn now that they were fifteen and Syaoran knew it. Sakura was good an sweet and if it was up to her Syaoran wouldn't doubt that she would have no rules or places in life, which was why it fell even harder on him to make sure he followed the rules for both of them.

A painful task, but for Sakura he would do it.

"One more?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and smiled. It couldn't hurt, right? One last kiss?

His hand slid behind her neck, pulling her forward as Syaoran brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He felt those very lips pull into a smile from his force and soon found he couldn't help smiling too. Smiles became so great that soon laughter broke out between them which instantly ended their kiss.

He pulled back, kissed her shortly again before looking to her with a kind smile "Sakura"

-

-

-

-

It literally felt like her heart had been ripped out, like her inside had frozen and her stomach had been twisted into a knot and then wrung dry.

Sakura sunk to the ground, letting her hand trail across the glass in her fall, but was unable to remove her glazed eyes from the sight of Syaoran and the girl in pink. The sight of him kissing her in the exact same way Syaoran had in her dream made her angry and sad all at once. Never had she felt such emotion and from something she didn't understand either.

Why did it matter?! Syaoran wasn't hers. Syaoran had a life beyond her and her feathers and the way he held her hand so nice, so who was she to start getting emotional over him kissing someone…continuously…and then in the exact same way he had her!!!

Okay. That was a dream, though. Syaoran hadn't really kissed her but…then why did that kiss now look exactly similar?

Something had to be wrong. And it wasn't just because Sakura wanted to prove that it was her who got that kiss, not the one on the other side of the glass either (not mostly). It was because now something was happening to her too.

That ripping feeling was spreading through her whole body, but it wasn't heart ache or despair, it was literally her body being pulled from her. The hand that still laid against the glass started to shift and shake, changing and fading from the green that covered her arm. A light color replaced it for an instant, but Sakura couldn't catch it.

She pulled her hand from the glass, thinking it was the cause but her arm still was shifting and blurring.

"The bitch is at it again"

Sakura whipped her head around in alarm. A shock that doubled once she saw who the voice was "Syaoran-kun?!"

"I'm not that asshole" He snorted, crossing his arms and walking to the glass "I'm his reflection"

Sakura was still looking over him so it took a moment for the words to make sense "Reflection?"

"You're in a mirror, stupid"

Ouch. Wasn't he the friendly type.

"You're not like Syaoran-kun at all" she said after a moment

"Duh"

Sakura sighed, looking back over to the glass. Glass. Wait.

"Reflection? Is this a---?"

"Mirror" he finished harshly "I already said that. Nice job getting your ass stuck in here by the way"

"I don't even know where here is…" she said absently, looking around "We fell in the water during a paintball game and--"

"It's the bitch's favorite sport"

Sakura looked over to Syaoran and the girl in pink "She's not a reflection?"

"If you're the mirror then no" he said cruelly "That would make you the reflection"

Sakura bit her lip "But that's not me"

"She's going to be you"

She looked up to him quickly "What?"

"She does this same shit all the time. Finds a guy she likes, takes his soul and locks him up in here"

Sakura's face saddened "You mean…you're--?"

"Was" he corrected darkly "Until she came. That bitch has a whole collection of men's souls and still counting. All because of that fuckin' feather"

"Feather?!" Sakura stood up "Where? That's why I'm here, it's what I'm looking for!"

He shrugged "But hey. Bad idea coming down here. Seriously. It looks like she's about to make herself nice and comfy in your body. If you're seeing me and in this mirror that makes you one of those weird magic chicks, huh?"

Sakura looked over to the glass again as the pieces started coming together. First, she must admit she was an idiot. A total over dramatic moron. Syaoran couldn't be kissing someone in his past as she wasn't in his head or in his thoughts or anything to be watching it, and it was almost impossible that anyone he had waiting for him would magically be transferred here.

The kissing thing had to be put aside right now, though because the matter of his and her soul was a little more pressing.

"Anti-Syaoran-kun?" He twitched slightly "What do you mean she's going to take his soul…?"

He raised an eyebrow "You think she hasn't taken it yet? What do you think all that damn kissing is about?"

Sakura's stomach flipped "How do I stop her?"

"Hell if I know" he replied dully "But don't think all your bitching will do much…you're already losing"

"What do you--?"

He pointed to her arm and Sakura saw that the green fabric was now being replaced by pink. Already both arms up to her elbows were in the pink and started to faded up towards her shoulders now. Not good, not good, not good! Syaoran-kun was going to loose his soul because some mirror-thing was seducing him and she was loosing her body because--….because….why?

"How is she able to do this?" she asked sharply

He shrugged in that careless way again "She probably makes a better you"

She froze "What?"

"She makes a better you!!!" he shouted loudly

She winced with a nervous smile "…you really are anti-Syaoran-kun…."

"Sakura-chan!!! Little-Kitty!!!"

"Little Puppy!!!" another voice called "Little Puppy!!!"

Her eyes lit up "The walkie talkie!"

Avoiding the string of curses from Syaoran's reflection, Sakura reached for the device and started pacing up and down in front of the glass "Kurogane-san! Fay-san! Someone is trying to seduce Syaoran-kun!"

Scratchy sounds, like a hand being placed over the receiver, was heard followed by the Fay's lowered voice "Is Sakura-chan talking in third-person…?"

She nearly tripped from the rush of embarrassment "F-Fay-san! I'm serious! There's this person here who told me she was going to take him out of his body and put him in her mirror! And I'm in the mirror now and anti-Syaoran-kun is here too and he's a soul and now that girl wants Syaoran-kun's soul and--"

"Sakura-chan!" Fay cut her off "Calm down. We can't understand what you're saying. Do you know where you are?"

Sakura looked over to the glass with slight irritation, still seeing the two embraced "There's a mirror that I'm in…there's other mirrors here too…"

Muffled voices started up from the other side along with Kurogane shouting "She says there's a mirror! Where the hell is there a mirror?!" He sounded very worried in that angry way of his and she wanted to take the time to comfort him but there was still Syaoran being soul sucked from the other side by that pink player….

"Pink player" she whispered "Pink player…! She's the one who fired an illegal shot at me!!!"

Anti-Syaoran didn't look amused "You see ghosts, huh? You probably looked damned well insane running from nothing…"

"Who's that?" Kurogane's voice snapped "That the kid?"

"N-no" Sakura smiled nervously "It's Anti-Syaoran-kun…"

A pause "What?"

"Never mind--" she started pacing again "The player who knocked me off the cliff only did it to bring me and Syaoran-kun here because she wants his soul and my body"

Fay laughed "There's a fierce some combination!"

"Be serious!" Kurogane snapped "Where the hell is the kid?! He should have Hien with him"

Sakura looked over to the glass and much to her surprise she saw Hien in his hand

"He does…" she said slowly "But…he's on the other side of the mirror"

"Other side?" Kurogane said angrily "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I--I don't know….!" She slowed to a stop, looking around helplessly to Syaoran and the other girl. Which, she had do be honest, was really starting to tick her off seeing them like that.

Not only that but she was dizzy, her legs ached still from trying to keep up with Syaoran earlier, and all her fear was starting to weigh down and build up into a lump in her throat.

Because of me it kept telling her. Syaoran is only here because of me….!

"The manager thinks he knows where you are" Fay's voice came back up "It's the abandoned haunted house a level below the paintball field. We're going to try to get in through the---"

The connection died as the walkie-talkie was knocked out of her hand. Sakura gasped, looking up to see the pink player facing her now with a coy smile.

"Having fun, Princess Sakura?"

Sakura's face turned stern "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know more about you than you" she said with an irritating smile "I'm you without the defects, which is why I'm able to take Syaoran so easily"

She didn't know why, but the familiar term she used for him made her more angry "…Syaoran-kun isn't part of your collection…neither is Anti-Syaoran-kun! They have lives that don't involve spending their whole life in a mirror!" Sakura's face softened slightly "…Why are you doing this..? What keeps you on this earth…maybe I can help you--"

"You will" she quipped quickly "By giving me your body and your boyfriend's soul to match"

She flushed. Not exactly her boyfriend but still it didn't fight the annoyance she felt from the scene that had been acted out between them.

"…What are you doing to Syaoran-kun that's…that's making him act that way?"

"Just a memory of his" she said absently "All I have to do is become someone he's willing to give his soul to and the rest is simple"

A memory? So Syaoran did kiss someone like that? Then he did have someone he shared that sort of relationship already…but, that still didn't make sense. If that person was seen by Syaoran as Sakura, then how could that possibly work? This person had to be lying about it being a memory--just trying to make her mad since she apparently knew Sakura better than herself.

She flushed a dark red "You're lying" But even as she said it, a great dizzy headache came to her, as if trying to block out something.

The pink player laughed "And that is why I'm the better you. The complete you. Without any price"

Sakura's face fell "What does that mean?"

"It means Syaoran is as good as mine"

The pink player pointed behind her to an unconscious Syaoran.

-

-

-

-

_"Be grateful for my seal, Syaoran"_

A familiar monotone voice floated in Syaoran's head. The words made no sense to him though and so he rubbed his forehead, trying to clear them. He felt bad enough as it was. All he remembered was being in a memory back with Sakura in Clow…how she had been giving him kisses. And then the next thing he knew it felt like someone was trying to rip something from his chest. To top that he had a horrible headache, and as he tried to open his eyes that pain in his eye stung worse than ever.

Despite it though, Syaoran's eyes flew all the way open when he saw Sakura standing in front of a mirror. What was worse was she looked really angry at the mirror. There had been no anger in her through the journey so to see it now worried him, and he managed to raise his sore body for her.

"Sakura Hime"

He saw her back tense up, but Syaoran also saw that she was watching him through the mirror "Syaoran-kun! Get away!"

His face turned stern as he stood "What?"

"Get away!!" Syaoran's heart skipped a beat, watching as Sakura's reflection pressed herself to the mirror in desperation but the Sakura with her back to him didn't move at all "Please Syaoran-kun! Run!"

"Run…?" he repeated in confusion, now going to her "What's wrong? Hime, why aren't you--?"

A paintball hit him in his already swore chest, making him fall to his knees. He heard Sakura gasp, but he also saw Sakura holding a gun. He cringed, trying to stand.

Another shot was fired at him, but he rolled to the side. Which, of course, ended up being the worst thing to do as now he felt shooting pain in his right side where he had rolled onto Hien. Still, Syaoran tried to stand and approach her.

Another shot of red hit his hand, making Hien fall out of his grasp. He quickly reached for his sword again and looked up to prepare for another shot but instead he watched as Sakura was hit with green paint. Much to his surprise the reflection had a gun now too and shot at Sakura once more.

"Hey! Don't hit Syaoran-kun like that!!!"

Syaoran stood rather dumbly, watching as Sakura and her reflection continued to shoot violently at each other, bringing a mix of red and green into the otherwise dark and bleak area. It didn't take Fay to tell him that there had to be some magic going on here and that Sakura was split in the middle of it. But…were they both Sakura…?

"Syaoran-kun" The reflection looked to him with pleading eyes "Please…just get away!"

His heart skipped a bit from the tone, from the look. He nearly did go from the sincerity of the call but the other Sakura appeared in front of him, taking his free hand "Syaoran!" His eyes widened "The mirror is trying to take our souls! She's already tried to take mine and has some of my memories even now! We have to go---come on!"

Syaoran didn't move, and glanced to the heavily breathing reflection who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

Syaoran pulled his hand from her "You're in the mirror"

"Yes!" The reflection shouted back with a smile "Syaoran-kun, she's the mirror! She's trying to take your soul--"

"Oh--for the love of!" Syaoran was pushed aside by the anti-Sakura as she threw her gun at the glass. The reflection of his Sakura left, replaced by cracks in the glass as some shards littered the ground. Even before the gun had hit the glass, Syaoran had ran to the mirror but wasn't in time to stop the collision.

"Hime!" He looked over the panels for her, walking up and down "Where are you--?!"

"Here"

Syaoran's face turned hard as the other Sakura came to him. She tried to take his hand, but he pulled it back "What have you done to her?"

"I can be her" The more Syaoran watched that smile, the more he saw it couldn't possibly be Sakura's "I am a better her…I am all of her. Even the part you gave away to save her"

Syaoran froze, and in the brief pause she was able to take his hand "I can be everything that she can never be. All those memories in her heart I can bring back together…if you come with me, Syaoran, you can have Sakura back"

Between the un-Sakura like smile, the strange way this girl held his hand, and the way she said his name Syaoran wasn't finding the offers appealing for half a second. It was even worse to have her suggest that she could possible take the place of Sakura, that he would be so low as to trade in her life and her true self to take back a price that was paid.

Even raising the question made him frustrated, maybe from the hopelessness of the situation and maybe from the anger that this girl thought he would buy it. With a hard set face Syaoran raised his sword to the glass and pushed it in.

The glass didn't shatter and his sword slide right through.

"I only want Sakura Hime at my side"

From the other side of the mirror a hand wrapped around the hilt.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura smiled warmly as Syaoran pulled her out of the mirror with his own kind smile. The words he spoke made her head light and her heart beat quickly, which in turn made her laugh softly from nerves. If there hadn't been a scary evil spirit glaring at them and holding out a gun then Sakura would have happily thrown her arms around Syaoran's neck and not let go for a long, long time.

Syaoran stepped in front of her, looking rather ticked as the gun remained aimed in their direction "You have a feather"

"I do"

Sakura watched as the rest of her image faded, and now the pink player only remained. Syaoran tensed and Sakura knew why. She had reverted back to her ghost self and so Syaoran couldn't see her. Still, he kept his place to protect her.

"That feather belongs to Sakura Hime"

"…Oh screw Sakura Hime" the spirit said, with a slight crack in her voice "Screw her and the one she loves. Poor Sakura Hime who has someone who loves her so much that he's standing in front of her staring off into dead air like a blind moron when I can easily come at him with a knife and he wouldn't know. Yes, poor stupid princess. How I pity you"

Sakura's face softened "…Pink-san"

The slight sympathy on Sakura's face made her momentarily cringe and she threw her gun at the unsuspecting Syaoran. Sakura quickly came to block him, using her own gun to defend herself.

"Something happened?" Sakura started walking to the spirit

But the girl only took steps back "Nothing happened"

Sakura's face fell and all the anger left. Suddenly the soul seeking ghost was just another love sick girl who was hurt. Having witnessed someone kiss Syaoran, being confused whether or not her place beside him was what she wanted it to be….Sakura could understand.

With a small smile, Sakura pushed her rather maliciously beaten up gun into it's holder and approached the girl. When she was able to take the spirit's hands, her smile became warm and gentle "You loved him…?"

She lowered her eyes with a heated look "Of course"

"Something bad happened…"

"…I fell in the pool of water and drowned" she said bitterly "Duh"

Sakura wrapped her arms around the girl tightly "You've been alone and very sad without him" She felt the girl stiffen "But just because you're sad waiting for him it doesn't mean you should take people away from the one's they love as well! You know the feeling of being ripped away from that person you find most precious, so you too can feel the pain of all the people in the mirror"

The spirit's shoulders lost all their tension and her body relaxed in Sakura's arms.

"He's waiting for you, isn't he?" she whispered "But you've been stuck here. It's time that you see him once more…that person you love"

With a great sigh the spirit of the pink player dissolved into air against Sakura. Purification of an angry spirit. Too scared to move, too alone to remain, she thought with a small smile.

A large hand touched her cheek, brushing away tears she hadn't realized she had. Sakura blushed, allowing him to remove the remaining tears with his hand

"…You're okay now?" She frowned, touching a deep gash on his forehead "You're hurt"

"It's fine" he said softly, but still stepped closer so she could get a better look "…and you?"

Sakura didn't know what she was feeling. The past few hours between this and the paintball game had been nothing but an emotional blur. Thinking on it only made her think back to him and the kiss she wasn't sure about. And though she tried to stop herself or even think of a better way to bring the subject out, she ended up all but blurting out her anxiety.

"…there was a girl…you loved?"

Syaoran froze "What?"

"Ummm…" she flushed darker "…before you were traveling with me. There was someone you loved…? That spirit said you were stuck in a memory and I saw…sorry"

Syaoran gave her a small smile "…there's someone"

This was really no fair to her poor mind. Syaoran is smiling and holding her hand, Syaoran is smiling and thinking of another girl that Sakura was apparently imagining herself as. Suddenly she felt an urge to go after the spirit girl but mentally slapped herself. Didn't she already have the talk with herself about Syaoran having a life outside of her?

She did, but it still wasn't likable.

She managed to smile, but couldn't raise her eyes. Instead, pretending to be concerned with all the red paint on his chest "…oh"

"…Hime?"

The tone brought her eyes to his, and his smile made her smile too "Hmm?"

His hand slid behind her neck, pulling her forward as Syaoran brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. It _truly_ was one of those really amazing ones--where you see it happening, you (she defiantly did by now) know it's about to happen but then when it actually comes it's a surprise and all you can do is sigh and close your eyes. Just like in the memory she saw, the two started smiling and then laughing before the kiss was broken off.

"…sorry" he flushed, dropping his hand

Sakura shook her head rapidly with red cheeks

"Oy! Crazy magical chick!" Sakura turned to see Syaoran's anti-self glaring at them with a whole bunch of men around him "You letting us out of here or what?"

Sakura laughed "..You really aren't like Syaoran-kun at all!"

Syaoran looked at her in confusion but she only giggled "Could you help me? The souls of the men--they're still in the mirror. Maybe if we use Hien…like how you got me out…cut through it?" she paused as he prepared the sword "Where did that come from anyways?"

"Concealed" he explained with a short smile. He reached a hand behind him and pulled out the sheath from underneath his uniform "It was Kurogane-san's idea. He brought Souhi as well"

She smiled nervously to the long sword, wondering just how comfortable that would be. Especially with all the moving they had been doing. Truth be told the sword was about half of Syaoran's height, meaning--…she better not go there.

He looked to her with a smile "It's okay?"

She nodded and after one more quick reassurance glance he cut through the glass easily. Immediately the area was filled with the beautiful glow of blue with the souls as they rushed out of the mirror. Even Syaoran saw this and together they looked up and watched as the spirits bounced off the ceiling and each other, swirled together and flew off through the walls.

Sakura sighed happily from the end of it. But a tap on the shoulder alerted her the sigh was made too soon.

"Hey. It'd be pretty damn stupid to die after you got your body back. There's high ground up ahead"

Sakura made a questioning face to anti-Syaoran but the answer came before she could ask. Water was quickly rushing up, flowing up to their ankles already with how quickly it was spewing out of the mirror. She looked over to alert Syaoran, but he already had her hand and was pulling her through the water.

"Up ahead!" she told him "Anti-Syaoran says there should be a ledge!"

Syaoran nodded "I see it"

Well, it could have ended worse Sakura thought miserably, treading through the water. True she had helped in reclaiming one feather from the spirit, but the other one was long lost by now. She probably should have asked Fay if they had been able to get it, but she had been a little more concerned with other…things then.

As if on cue, the walkie talkie floated by and Sakura giggled picking it up "You think it works?" she asked

Syaoran handed her a strained smile "I think it's seen better days"

Still, Sakura tucked it into her belt as Syaoran lifted her up onto the ledge. As he did, she noticed something that he did not. His sword slipped. From his place on his hip Hien had come undone. He was already lifting himself up on the ledge and still didn't see so she reflexively reached out for the sword, but her hand missed it. If she couldn't get a feather, then certainly she could save the sword Syaoran treasured!

She reached over the ledge farther and did in fact feel Hien, but it was more like Hien was pulling her.

"Hime!"

Sakura felt herself submerged underwater for the second time that day, but this time her aim kept her conscious. Hien had slipped out of her fingers from the fall and was now floating quickly out of her reach thanks to the continuous rising water and the waves it created. Too fast for her short arm span, but at least the rising current kept it from sinking. Sakura kicked off, prepared to go after it, but for Syaoran's sudden hold on her wrist

"What are you--!?"

"Hien!" she said quickly, trying to pull away "It's going to--!"

"Leave it!" His grip wasn't loosening, but she still reached out for his sword "It's too dangerous with the rocks--we have to get up before--!"

"It's something precious to Syaoran-kun!" she fought, feeling the strings just brush her fingers "Would you let a feather sink?!"

The waves were becoming a little harder to handle now, bringing parts of the ceiling above them to fall. As well as the rocks from below, to scrap against their legs and arms. Still, despite the dangerous waves, Sakura moved her hand out to reach his sword.

His teeth clenched "That's different--"

"It's not!" she pulled out of his hold "You wouldn't let a feather go, and I'm not going to--!"

"Hime!" He pulled her forcefully back, at the exact same time her fingers wrapped around his sword "What good is it to me if I don't have you to protect?!"

Sakura's eyes widened but she had no time to respond as a wave crashed over them. The force of the water made the rocks start to crumble more. Pieces of the mirror, abandoned guns, and multicolored paints mixed together. And in the middle of it all Sakura felt Syaoran's hand loosen as his unconscious body started to disappear underwater.

-

-

-

-

She had managed to get herself and Syaoran back to the ledge somehow. The water had long since gone, leaving them in the midst of breaking rocks and shattered mirrors. Without Fay's word Sakura could only assume that the water had something to do with the spell Pink-san had put on her drowning pool and how they had broken it.

Maybe if they had waiting for Fay and Kurogane to come and she had not told Syaoran to break through the mirror then he would be okay now…

"You really do always end up with me in times like this…I make things harder, don't I…?" Sakura smiled sadly, pulling away to look down at his expressionless face "..but even so you're always very nice about it…and I'm happy I can--I just--…I wish I could be a better person for Syaoran-kun to be teamed with…"

"…--you are the best person for me…--to be with"

Slowly his eyes opened, no longer void or lifeless but deep amber and soft. He smiled gently, watching as she pulled back with a tiny happy flush to give him room to breath "…Are you alright…?"

She didn't know how to respond to such an expression just yet, so she smiled brightly instead.

"…the feather?"

Sakura nodded with that same smile "It's ours"

He shook his head "It's yours…"

The expression had her slightly flustered "I'm--I'm really sorry about this…and all of that. And everything--"

"Not at all" he said with some effort

"But if I hadn't--"

"It's alright"

Her smile faded "Because I was trying to--"

His smile strained "I know"

"So I'm sorry if I--"

"I'm really fine"

"And--" Her heart skipped a beat making it difficult to say "--thank you for…"

Syaoran flushed an even worse red then the shade already over his face and clothes. The mention of the moment seemed to bring reality to him and he froze from his place in her lap. To top his embarrassment the sound of voices cut through the thick mist bringing the words:

"We're splitting up to find them"

"Splitting up? It could work"

"It has to work. There's no way in hell to cover that much ground otherwise"

"If we had a really, really big blanket we could!" Mokona's voice pitched in happily

"--Not that kind of cover!"

Fay's laughter echoed "Mokona will be on my team of course!"

"Fay's team! Fay's team--The winning team!"

"There's no _teams. _We're all on the same"

"There's no need to be jealous Kuro-moo" said Fay in a _seemingly_ soothingly voice "You can be on our team too!"

"I already said there's no _teams!"_ he said angrily "We're all going in different--"

"Kurogane wants it to be only you and him!" Mokona whispered loudly "He wants to be alone with Mommy so he can--"

"Shirou manju--"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ah! Wait, wait! I think I see them! Ya-ho!"

"Syaoran is on Sakura!" Mokona added brightly

Fay laughed "Over?"

In nothing short of a millisecond from the drop of the word, Syaoran was on his feet with a bright red face and wide eyes.

Although she too was blushing heavily, Sakura couldn't help but smile to the sight of him in such a way.

Syaoran really was a true friend….a great friend…something way more than any friend could possibly be…

With a nervous smile she reached for the sword that had laid against her hip until now and stood to face him. His face cooled a bit from the action and he managed to smile back and hold out his hands to the offering.

His long rough fingers wrapped around hers and the sword at the same time, squeezing both equally tight "Thank you"

Sakura smiled "I'm happy that I could help Syaoran…so that he could continue to do what makes him happy too"

She noticed that he didn't lower his eyes this time. His expression changed though, into one she knew he had never given her and yet felt familiar all the same. His fingers tightened around hers and that steady look never left her. He opened his mouth to say something but--

"Syaoran!"

"Ah!! Our children are safe!" Fay called merrily, hugging a disgruntled Kurogane

"Great" he shook off the clinging mage "Then let's go exchange that token we got for the feather and leave this place already. I'm tired of walking around in wet clothes--" Fay opened his mouth, but Kurogane clamped it shut "Don't even"

Sakura smiled between this and to Mokona who continued to attack her special friend with kisses. She managed to catch Syaoran's eye as soon as Mokona flew to a now very temperamental Kurogane but he didn't try to complete his interrupted thought. Nor did he ever.

Instead, in a shyness that could only match hers towards him, Syaoran-kun offered his hand to her with a kind smile "Let's go get your feather"

* * *

**-**

**So yes. The "red liquid" from Part I was actually just paint. Hehehe.**

**Blarg. This needs some work...  
That last part sounded so choppie and odd...things were cut since it was getting too long so I'm thinking I need to get back in there and tweak for a better flow.**

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers :D**

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: You're as good 044  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	10. Eyes 010

His eyes were always on her.

When she had been sleepy all the time she didn't notice as much but now she couldn't ignore the fact that she was never out of his sight. When she treated the wounds on his face his eyes wouldn't be watching what she was doing, they would only be watching her. He would smile almost happily as he did, even though scars and burn marks left his face blood-less and gaunt.

He must love her, she mused. Only people who were in love could possibly look at someone like he was always looking at her but, what sort of love was it? Sakura knew different kinds.

Kurogane's eyes were always on her in the way Touya's had been. Brotherly and protective but evasive to the fact with a cool glare and crossed arms. She didn't think Syaoran's look was much like this. His protective nature towards her didn't at all feel brotherly when his arm wrapped around her waist. The feel of his large course hand against her bare skin alone was enough to make her flush and smile. She definitely did not, did not, _did not_ feel that way with Oni-chan or Kurogane-san.

Fay was always watching her with a smile, just like Yukito had. They were both encouraging her and helping her with their kind glances, even when she did wrong. Sakura felt she made quite a few mistakes in front of Syaoran but his supporting smile was warmer and seemed to consume her completely. Something in that smile and look told her he knew she was capable of anything unlike Fay and Yukito who seemed to be watching and waiting for their answer. No. Yukito-san and Fay-san could never, _ever_ watch her with the same meaningful smile Syaoran-kun did.

There was meaning in the look Kurogane gave Fay or Fay gave Syaoran. In the way Syaoran was watching Kurogane or how Kurogane was never looking away from Fay. Even Mokona's steady gaze meant something to everyone and she could feel it.

So what did Syaoran's eyes mean to her?

He wasn't a brother or a friend, a guardian or a teacher so…why did he watch her as passionately as he did?

His brown eyes flickered to hers across the table and she instinctively looked back. He smiled shyly. She smiled too but she couldn't understand what his silence was whispering.

"Do you really love me?" She wanted to ask as her green eyes locked onto his "Maybe…maybe it's possible that you love me like I love you….?"

Syaoran's fork slipped from his fingers and his eyes lowered with a heavy blush as Fay retrieved it for him.

She was probably unnerving him, she mused with her own blush. Staring at him all the time like she was but how could she not when he was doing it too? Syaoran didn't speak easily around her and so maybe a part of her wanted to believe that it was something to do with him and her memories.

"I'm in his eyes" she thought with a cheerful smile "whenever he looks at me I know it's me he sees…not a half person or a featherless girl but someone worth knowing and protecting but then…why don't I see him…?"

Sakura lifted her eyes to his face again to see he had been watching. What she also saw was a stranger though. Her eyes reflected no recognition of her scattered heart and maybe that was why his eyes grew distant and empty.

"Who are you?" Her eyes pleaded to his "And why do I love you so much when you've had no place in my heart until now?"

Syaoran lowered his eyes with the most heartbreaking smile. In his calm manner he pushed his plate away and left the dinning room without a word as he passed her chair. Only a look that told everything she ever wanted to know in a language she was never allowed to understand.

* * *

-

And back into my comfort zone I go...lol.

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Eyes 010  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	11. Path of Sin 003

Terror was the word she would use to describe Syaoran's reaction as he asked "….W-what happened?"

His expression alone was enough to make her giggle, but it was his tone that had her throw her arms around his neck with a rush of the greatest happiness she was sure she would ever feel.

"I think we just kissed" she offered with amusement

"O-oh"

She looked at him shyly "…it was bad?"

"N-no!"

"Your face thinks it was" she commented playfully "Not my face though--look!" She smiled brightly "It's happy!"

"I…I'm…my…I'm…"

"Happy?" she asked too eagerly

"….Happy" he finished with a bashful grin

For awhile they could only smile softly in their breathlessness, while those blushes that had become part of their relationship reappeared brighter than ever. Everything about the situation made her happy and light and she couldn't stop herself from pulling him closer with more nervous giggles. She knew she was selfish and wanted another kiss but didn't know how to persuade that uneasy smile to repeat the action when he was still suffering from the shock of the first. His shaking arms did wrap around her though, loosely at first but when she encouraged him with a shy smile he pulled her body firmly against his chest. She felt excited all over again and quickly looked up to share a happy smile with him but stopped short. There was one emotion mixed into his calm brown eyes and it was because it frightened her, she turned to hide her smile into his shoulder instead.

Everything about Syaoran scared her but for as terrified as the unexplainable emotion felt to her she loved feeling it. Syaoran had always excited her with his passions which was why she felt the only way she could love him properly was to fall into him blindly but with all her heart. It was a dangerous and careless move but Sakura could only smile coyly in the face of it as she sat beside Fay on the back porch the following day. She could love him, she mused. She was sure she would be able to love Syaoran greater than anyone else.

Syaoran and Kurogane were training in the backyard. The white bench swing they sat in presented them with what Fay called "the perfect view." Shirtless and muscular in their own right the two she referred to as the "warriors" of their family faced off before her eyes. To anyone passing by they looked disgusted and angry towards each other, with their teeth bared and their movements primal, but the vile scene of metal clashing and bodies sweating made Sakura smile.

The same smile she used as she leaned up into his red cheek later that night making them both surrender to the delicious warmth of desire. When she rubbed her cheek against his he rubbed harder with shameful intention as his hands pressed along her curves in a way that made her stiffen. Once grasping the full idea of where his hands were heading he became ashamed and quickly removed himself from her with every intention of leaving. Sakura pressed the hands right back to their place though.

It was his turn to freeze as she leaned forward to whisper "…do that again?"

Sakura inhaled the early morning air just as anxiously as she had hours earlier. As if hearing the sound Syaoran glanced at her while he spoke with Fay and Kurogane and she glanced back shyly while Mokona danced merrily in the pile of laundry around them. Her white companion was trying it's hardest to help her with the laundry but failing in every way except looking cute. Particularly with a tattered brown cloak that was just too much for the poor creature to handle.

"Too heavy!" the creature sung with a smile "Do you want to try?"

Sakura gladly took it from Moko-chan with a warm smile and gave the abused fabric a tender kiss.

Kiss after kiss came between her and Syaoran with such forceful pleasure that soon all she could do was whimper and cling to his cloak as Syaoran took control of her with actions so feverishly passionate they made her body quiver uncontrollably.

The sounds she made for him controlled him, made him kiss her harder and faster, deeper and longer until his teeth at last bit through her flesh one night. She screamed, and squirmed against him as he quickly pulled back in horror. Disgust shadowed his face and he took his hands from her, trying to run away again.

Her hands ran up his scared sides though, along the fabric against his chest. Quickly but passionately she drew them all the way up to his face before holding his red cheeks in her hands. She kissed the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, the center of his forehead before looking back to him with a mischievous smile.

"But--" He flushed miserably even as she fingertips brushed his lips "…I bit you"

She giggled, burying her face into his sweaty chest "And I liked it!"

His eyes widened "W-what?"

"I liked it" she mumbled quickly "It felt good"

He grew more embarrassed with hair stuck out at different angles

"It all feels good" She touched his lips again and smiled timidly "…doesn't it?"

Syaoran lowered his flushed cheeks with his own smile

How could one boy be so strong and seemingly untouchable one moment, and completely gentle and vulnerable the next? She didn't know but she was sure it was why the undeniable affection she felt for Syaoran had never been stronger. Even as he smiled nervously the next morning while Kurogane and Fay's antics became the center of a public spectacle in town Sakura could still taste his dominance.

She didn't realize she had softly licked her lips in the thoughts until he touched her shoulder and asked with a tinge of worry if she was hungry.

"None of us eat as much as we should" Fay pointed out with a grin

"We should have special times!" Mokona bounced "Yuuko says--!"

"That witch say a lot of crap" Kurogane snorted "If you're hungry then eat, it's that simple. Why the fuck would you need to eat just because someone else wants to? You'll never be satisfied"

"If you ate every time _you_ wanted to Fay would be very tired!" Mokona reprimanded

Kurogane glared hotly

"He can't cook for you all the time!!" It added quickly

"I always have energy for Kuro-daddy!" Fay insisted brightly "If you're hungry now I'll--"

"I'm not!" He pushed the clinging mage away with red cheeks "The princess is!"

Syaoran smiled calmly to the display before asking "Are you?"

The whole group had looked to her but Sakura only smiled to him and said readily "I am"

It was the shock of her lips smashing against his open mouth that made him loose balance. The town evaporated into their empty living room as they tumbled down into the couch with her on top. The kiss was desperate, she knew, but it was that emotion that made her close her eyes and move against his parted lips more fervently. She was crying even as she did it but those apprehensive tears soon evaporated into steamy nothingness once Syaoran began to move under her with the same irrepressible need. They were both breathing hard, the air around them was flooded with cold clouds of white but as soon as she closed her eyes the only thing that mattered was that she could still taste Syaoran even when their lips parted. She never wanted to leave and told him and even playfully bit him when he tried to take her to her room to make him gasp and flush.

So they just watched each other all night instead, him keeping a weary smile on her now dangerous mouth as they laid half-naked and freezing from sweat in the darkest corner of the house.

"Did I ever tell you about the girl who told me that it was obvious I was in love with you?"

Syaoran looked over his shoulder to where Kurogane and Fay were walking behind them before his cheeks reddened with a nervous smile "O-obvious?"

"To everyone but you" she added playfully

He sweat dropped "Oh"

"But she also said that it was just bound to happen because you're my hero. There's nothing special in falling in love with some one who protects you, it just happens she told me"

He still smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. Rather an expression that was so fragile that it might break at the slightest touch. It was because it worried her that Sakura reached for his hand, he reached back, and together their fingers met before he pulled them to his shaking lips. The heavy emotion in those normally calm amber eyes made her throat tight but she wouldn't dare look away even as Kurogane and Fay slowly approached them from behind.

"I told her that it was insulting and that the love I felt was only for Syaoran, not the things he did for me, but who he was to me and how he made me feel"

He diverted his eyes with that strange smile "How can you love me if you don't know me, Sakura?"

"How can you love me if you don't know _me_, Syaoran?"

"I do know you" he said firmly

"You don't" she replied with a sad smile

Syaoran hardened features were touched with sadness "I know you more than you'll ever know"

She pouted and drew herself up on the tips of her toes to state "If you know me best then you should already know why I love you, Syaoran!"

"Love?" Fay appeared between them and their hands parted with flushes of crooked innocence.

Even as Syaoran stuttered and smiled in that twisted way of denial Sakura couldn't defy her love for him. Her heart wasn't happy about it, she knew, but the thought only made her affection for him greater. And when he finally did take up her hand in front of Kurogane and Fay a moment later with confident embarrassment in the face of their reactions, it only increased her devotion to him.

Faithfulness that had her heart racing when his hands slid across her exposed skin, her mind blurry and disorientated when they moved into the small of her bare back. She followed him though and he followed her and soon they always smiled without indecision or resistance. It was then Sakura was sure she had done it. She was confident that she was the one who loved Syaoran best and the only one who could do it properly. She pulled him down and he let himself fall.

Expectant longing had her knees buckle now as she tripped over a chunk of rocky debris and cried out in a pain that echoed the past. Acid rain and useless flesh of Tokyo covered her hasty mistake and so Kurogane and Fay hadn't noticed and kept running towards Syaoran, but the other boy had stopped. With the eyes of a frightened animal he came to her side and offered a hand.

The very same hand she rejected in that moment became a vice behind her neck but it was different and more precious, one she could never refuse even as his hot emotionless breath mingled with hers. So many different emotions passed in and out of his good eye as her face was forced closer but in the end both eyes turned into a shade of empty fixation that made her last smile the most painful.

The memories of pain never to be forgotten and memories of joy only now remembered were the driving force that reclaimed what was lost as two sets of bloody lips meet with the same incomparable innocence and sinful yearning that lead to their demise.

* * *

-

Morbid fate told in the form of pure symbolism creates the backbone of the most delicious kind, doesn't it?  
And hunger. Lol. Seriously, CLAMP starves them.

**100 reviews! Thanks so much to all the people who take the time, especially when it's to nudge me about improvement. Every comment always makes me smile so thanks again!!!**

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Path of Sin 003  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

**-**


	12. Place 080

"They're both at disadvantage here"

"Mm!" Fay nodded happily "But look at these cool objects! What do you think they do? Maybe this?"

Kurogane made a face, brushing the strange fabric away from his hair "Kid's got no upper body strength"

"That's true" He smiled, pulling something else from their backpack "This looks neat! It's a face mask…I think--here, try it on!"

"---Are you even listening to me?!"

Fay laughed as him and his bag were pushed away from the grumpy ninja "There's no need to worry daddy--"

"I'm not worried" he said coolly

"--here, take your mind off of things by looking in here" he held up one of the backpacks they were supplied with "A bag of _mystery_!"

Kurogane only crossed his arms and turned slightly from the offering. Fay noticed that his eyes were trying to look detached as if they were staring off, but really just failing miserably to hide the fact that they were most obviously on the children standing with their own gear a distance away.

Syaoran was currently smiling in his gentle manner, watching as Sakura excitedly held up objects to him much in the way Fay had just been doing to Kurogane. But unlike his short-tempered companion Syaoran was responsive and very attentive to his princess. She asked him something, judging from the tilt her head made and Syaoran took the orange object from her.

"They'll be fine" Fay said cheerfully, watching as Syaoran showed her how to the put the life jacket on

He paused "It's pointless"

Fay disagreed "The more the merrier"

It looked like now Sakura was offering to help him put his life jacket on properly, but Syaoran was trying to pull the orange jacket away from her with a nervous smile. Fay knew his Little Kitty could be very persistent though, especially when it came to Syaoran, and so he wasn't surprised to see a blushing Syaoran being helped a second later by a smiling Sakura.

It was scenes like that which pained Fay a little more than gave him reason to smile at times. That tiny bitty thing that he knew more about became more of a burden than a simple fact as the time together went by. More reason to find something to pre occupy his mind with, which was why the bag of equipment was quickly dug through again.

Kuro-chii seemed to be really good at sabotaging a lot of his thoughts these days though and said "You heard what they were saying at registration?"

"It's not polite to ease drop" he said merrily

The bluff of evasion was called though and so the conversation continued "The kid heard it too"

"…which means Sakura-chan probably heard it as well" Fay shook his head "You really need to stop teaching the children such bad habits…"

"Tsh. Bastards" Kurogane glanced back to the children

Yea, Fay had heard all the talk too. The great big men had made it a little too blatantly obvious to not be heard. The current competition they were in was something that was usually only meant for men. Not that women were prohibited, just generally shied away or had no interest in it. Had it not been for the fact a feather was involved, Fay assumed Sakura would generally not take much interest in "death rafting" either.

But since there was a feather their slowly recovering young female, Sakura-chan, was deeply involved. Along with her equally young protector. The men had been ticked at the age of the children too. Apparently 20 and over was the ideal range. They were probably threatened more than the mirth they shared over the idea of someone younger entering in "their" competition.

To solve this Fay had suggested they just take the feather without entering, but was instantly shot down. No surprise there, but it was fun to watch the people's reactions from his _audacity_. Yes, their group was making quite the scene as always. All except his partner. Kurogane was fitting in marvelously with the easily annoyed males. Some of which who had actually asked if he'd like to join up in their teams. But despite the looks of "really, you can do better then all of them", Kurogane didn't abandon him as his team mate or the children as his companions.

"They're both foolish" Kurogane mumbled at last before walking away

"And we support them in all their foolishness!" Fay called merrily to his retreating back

From the look of his path it seemed Kurogane was heading straight for the complimentary liquor tent. Something to cool daddy's nerves of course, because whether he admitted it or not Kurogane was generally concerned opposed to pissed off. Maybe while he was there he'd intimidate some of the others to stay away from his children…

Fay smiled, looking back over to the remaining part of his group. Sakura was now trying to work the ties on the front of Syaoran's vest, talking very quickly with many small blushes and smiles to the boy every so often. Sakura probably had no idea just how close she was to him, because her hands were busy battling the strings, but Syaoran had every idea. His eyes were soft and for once a pained smile was a generally happy one. Everyone else passing might think the two silly teens were just in the everyday way of being infatuated with each other, but Fay couldn't deny that he already knew it was more than that.

It was the way Sakura looked up to him so she could see Syaoran's face when she said his name. Or the soft tone Syaoran's voice dropped to when he responded to her. The underlying knowledge that these children were trying to defy all that stood in their way, most of which they were terribly unaware of, probably added the greatest weight, making the whole scene of them standing so close, just looking to each other seemingly simple yet entirely adorable.

A show of affection that was no match for his bag and his plan to overlook them.

The bond really had no room in his goals.

But still...

Sakura's fingers managed to get horribly stuck in the ties and they were now both looking down to the tangle on Syaoran's chest with nervous smiles. Slowly and unsurely as everything between the two was done, they laughed together at the blunder. Syaoran now took up the task of undoing Sakura's fingers from the mess of drawstring and flesh, while she took to rather indiscreetly watching his face as he concentrated a little too seriously in doing it.

Fay shook his head with a smile.

Really, there was no match for that.

With a bounce in his step, Fay made his way over to the pair and set off a wave of heat to their faces. Only, of course, making the scene that much more indestructible to any force, or will, or plan, that ever hoped to challenge it's existance.

* * *

-

**Oy. Tiny spoiler within this chapter, but unless you know it's a spoiler you probably won't notice. Attempt to try and catch Fay's thoughts concerning his children. I was thinking about him wanting to save Syaoran from being all pychotic the other day and it's obvious he loves them both bunches but it's hard to pinpoint when exactly they came to stay in a _place_ in his heart for real. **

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Place 080  
Rating: PG-13 (Errr...I have to because liquor mention, ne?)  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

**-**


	13. Endless and Faraway Sky 011

Like this. Yes--turn this like that and then put a foot here. But…wait--where did that foot go again--somewhere…? It had to go somewhere…Just like this lever…_thing_. Right…? Syaoran-kun had definitely showed her about that thing--yes…But, if that goes there--while this goes here, making that turn in this direction to do that….then, what did that other thing have to be doing in order to be _doing _that…other…thing…that it had to do?

Ehhh…

Wait….!

"Hime?"

There! That's it!

She smiled brightly, seeing the strange air craft do what she wished of it before looking up proudly.

"Syaoran-kun! Look, look!" She pointed to the rotating wings eagerly "Just like you showed me, ne?!"

She watched his face brighten, his smile turn warm and happy even in the dark "You're still practicing?"

"Yes! I want to my best for the finals so I'm making sure everything's just right…--Oh! But here" She tugged on his sleeve, bringing him to kneel on the wing "I need to show you this over here…yes. That button….every time I push it--"

"You should push this at the same time you push that one" He leaned over enough to brush against her shoulder, making Sakura unconsciously smile "They kick both engines at once so you don't go lopsided"

"Ah! I knew that…!" She pouted, repeating his instructions "Or…I did when you first showed me…"

"These machines are very strange but" He smiled with so much kindness, she thought "you're really doing good"

"Only because Syaoran-kun teaches me!" she replied happily "You know? No matter what world we go to you always seem to know just what to do"

He flushed "T--that's not true…"

She just smiled, absently turning the steering wheel "I think so! And I'm really happy for it too! You traveling with me--us, I know it's safe"

Sakura flushed merrily from the word slip, looking over to him but he had his eyes set to the night sky. His expression had changed, softer but with more sadness. He was still smiling but she knew it was no longer with happiness in his heart.

For a moment she too looked out to that endless night sky, half distorted by the flashing lights of the city around them. And yet…that very faraway sky…it was so very similar to Clow's! Even with all those strange metal buildings she couldn't help but feel pulled back to her country. So much did she feel it that she almost expected to find the ruins buried deep in the metallic forest.

And somehow, with him beside her, it felt just right too.

She touched his arm "You miss your country too…?"

He nodded, looking back to the sky

"Maybe we'll travel there someday! I would love to see where Syaoran-kun lived"

Sakura noticed he froze suddenly and so she flushed, thinking she had been too eager.

"Or…if you don't want to that's okay too…!"

He turned to her with another sad smile "I would like you to go there"

"Really?" She smiled happily once more "I would like to show Syaoran-kun my country too! Oh! I'd know many places you'd like…! You've been to the ruins…ne? But I know other places too. I'd show them all to you!"

Despite this, Syaoran-kun seemed more sad than before. She bit her lip, watching his gentle profile that, even in the dark as they were, glowed from the city lights. She wasn't sure what had made him so sad but she felt it was the same something that he thought on every time he looked such a way.

And as every time Syaoran-kun looked so lost, her heart skipped a beat wishing so badly to know what that something was.

It had to do with his country…right? He grew sad this time after the mention…

There were probably many, many people who missed him there…! She knew just being away from him while in the same world was very hard and made her miss him very much. So--

Maybe….that was it…?

"Syaoran-kun?" He turned "I'm happy to be in the same country as you"

"Yes" His smile was less sad this time "Me too"

"To be away from your home…away from people you love is sad but" She took his hand making him flush "even like this, we can all find happiness in being with each other, ne?"

His expression changed completely "Hime…"

She smiled, squeezing his hand and looking up happily into the eyes of the person who she owed so much to. Her face softened, but her eyes grew larger and more beautiful in the dark.

"I think if we all think like this there's reason to be happy!" She unconsciously pulled on his hand, making him come closer "I hope that someday Syaoran-kun will go to the country he loves so much, but for now I'm happy being able to travel with him"

He leaned closer…His face…it was almost…not sad but…could it possibly be--?

"Wai!" Mokona landed on their joined hands "Love! Love!"

Sakura and Syaoran both blushed, quickly pulling their hands back as Mokona bounced around, flapping his ears repeating "Love-Love!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan is practicing again?"

They looked over to see Fay-san and Kurogane-san just coming out of their house. Fay-san smiling as usual while Kurogane-san kept up his annoyed expression as he headed towards the flood lights.

"Hai!" Sakura beamed, trying to cover her pink cheeks "I want to make sure I'm really, really ready for tomorrow. I barely made it through semi-finals but, even with what Tomoyo-chan told us today…I will try even harder this time!"

"How can you practice in the dark?" Kurogane-san turned one of the beams on

"Syaoran-kun was just teaching me a few things that you could do in the dark"

A pause.

Mokona laughed merrily, causing Sakura to flush darkly and Fay-san to smile broadly with a cheerful laugh. Syaoran-kun was beyond help and dragged him and his red face to his own machine as Mokona took to bouncing on his head. Kurogane-san just turned on the other lights with the same irritated look, seemingly wishing to avoid the innuendo.

"Practice is fine" he said absently "But rest is good too…"

Fay-san smiled, patting him on the shoulder "Just like a daddy!"

"--Enough with that!"

"Yes, but…" Sakura bit her lip, looking over to Syaoran-kun who had started his engine "Maybe…I'll fly a little more and then I'll rest…"

Fay-san smiled merrily from this, hopping on the wing of his own machine "Even if his temper isn't the best, Kuro-daddy really does knows how to raise his children…"

"Mommy should get credit too!" Mokona said happily, kissing Fay-san "They're both loving parents!"

"Shiro manju…--"

"Kyaa!" Mokona dogged a towel, which instead landed on Syaoran-kun's vehicle.

He just pushed it aside with a smile "I think I'll fly too"

Sakura smiled brightly, already thinking as much "We'll go together, ne Syaoran-kun?"

When he smiled this time, she knew it was from happy feelings "Hai, Sakura-Hime"

There was something about his happy smile that made her want to feel happy too, she decided. She watched idly for a moment as his vehicle rose in the air, thinking about him and all the times they had shared together so far. He looked down to her, his hair blowing gently in the wind, his kind eyes so deep and so full of emotion, and his smile that seemed, at that moment, only aimed for her.

Yes. Being in the same country together…it was definitely a very happy thing!

Sakura kicked in her engine too but paused, looking on thoughtfully among the buttons.

That thing…where did that thing go again….?

Ah! It must be….

Here…--?

**_"Hime!!"_**

****

_-_

**The kind of pointless fluff that the series really needs these days.  
Set in Piffle World the night before the finals in Chapter 79. **

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: The Endless and Faraway Sky 011  
Rating: PG...?  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-

No inspiration really. Just a notebook and a sudden need of some fluffy-ness.

**A happy thanks to those who dropped a review. Always good to know there's fellow SxS fans out there! **

**-**

* * *


	14. Desire 063

She did it all the time, so it would be fine for him to do it too right? Yes. There was nothing more to it, no hidden reason only doing it because it felt right...

Right?

No, wait. That was him. That's what he was thinking. What if she didn't think the same?

Her reason for--she always had a reason, right? There had to be a reason, she did it so much and even the first time when she had asked…no, that was a different thought for a different time.

This was simple and he was complicating it. Just like people often said he did. Simple….simple. She was standing close too so all he had to do was move his arm just a little this way and…

Wait. His arm wasn't moving. Why wasn't his arm moving? It was moving a second ago, he even felt it.

No. Oh no, it fell asleep… His arm fell asleep.

Sweatdrop and panic--she was turning his way

How could his arm fall asleep while moving…?!

--She was going to notice.

A white bird landed on his shoulder and Sakura turned to him, smiling and petting the bird gently. She looked to him and he watched her lips move…what did she say?! What is about his hand…?

No. It was about the bird. Cute, pretty…yes. Smile and nod Syaoran. Just smile and nod.

Ah, it worked. She smiled back. He really adored that smile. It made him feel warm and happy, like nothing else could possibly matter in this world except for that warm, caring--no, that wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about. Concentrate, Syaoran…concentrate…

She was closer now too. It would be easier and less apparent. Just casual. Play it casual. Just move your slightly numb hand and--Panic!

Sakura moved forward kissing the bird as he quickly leaned back and flushed.

Ok. Ok…that was…that was only your precious friend's lips nearly touching yours. Breathe Syaoran…breathe…Think of your goal. Goals are good…look, she's even closer now, right?

Moving hand again and--and…she was moving away now. Yep, there she goes…she was going, going…You lost your chance…Why did you wait…?

This was no good, his cheeks were turning red. Embarrassing. He was thinking too much on this again, that's what it was. This was Sakura. Just his precious friend, Sakura. She wouldn't question it or pull away. No, his mind was just playing a little trick on him that's all.

Ahahaha. Funny, mind. Yes. Just his mind. Everything was fine, it was only Sakura.

He moved his arm again--

But--

Did there need to be a reason? His father told him that in everything there was reason.

Sakura pointed out another bird to him that had just joined the one from his shoulder as they took off together. She giggled happily and started waving with both hands as the two white creatures flew farther away. She was so full of life…

__

Reason…reason…

She smiled again to him. Her hand grabbed his arm--why didn't her hand fall asleep like his?--, and she began moving her lips again. Something was being said…birds…was it about the birds again?

Eh…

--Smile and nod…..?

__

Reason…reason…

She said his name, titling her head slightly with that warm smile. Nice job, Syaoran--the smile and nod only made her worry. She's on to you and your mind. Especially when you answer what a bird's name should be with a smile and nod...And she was moving her lips again…how could she move them so fast….? Now she was taking her hand away too, he watched it fall back to her side.

__

Reason…reason…

Sakura laughed, shaking her head in a pretty way before looking back out to the birds. She must think he was acting strange…great, she thought he was strange now. Why was his mind working against him now of all times….? They usually got along so well…

__

Reason…reason…

But--Her smile. Even if she did think him silly she still looked so happy in thinking it. Yes, Sakura liked being happy because she knew it made others happy too. She never said it, but somehow he knew it must be that way. When she smiled, he was almost positive she would do so with the joy it would make someone else smile too. Happiness for Sakura was like--

Hold on…

That! That was the reason….!

With a small smile, Syaoran moved his arm. His hand opened wide as it moved towards her. And just when he felt her palm against his, he closed his own tightly around hers.

Sakura looked over the moment he did this and smiled, a bright happy smile, just as he looked over to her.

They both squeezed the joined hands at the same time, and laughed with pink cheeks and new smiles.

Yes. That was it.

When their hands met they could both smile together and be, if possible, more happy for that moment. That was his reason and somehow, he felt it was her reason for always reaching out for his hand too.

* * *

-

**Obviously set pre-TRC while bird watching. Syaoran has a "desire" to hold Sakura's hand. Muah. I make the theme fit.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Desire 063  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

**-**


	15. Castles in the Sand 070

"And then we went over the part of the garden that I liked best. He said he liked it best too! You know why? Well--I don't know either but maybe it's because it faces out to the sun! I think he likes the sun a lot. Just like me! I should ask him. He seems like someone who would like that place best because of the sun"

Touya opened his mouth only to be interrupted by another flow of words

"And I thought he would like the tree first! The tree with the flowers, you remember? Me and you used to play there all the time. I tried climbing the tree, but he stopped me. He said it was dangerous and I guess he's right and I didn't want to worry him so I didn't climb the tree, even though I wanted to!"

Again, though a little more irritated, he prepared a comment only to be over run by his sister's voice

"He's really very kind and nice! Don't you think? I think so. Truly, truly! His father is very nice too. He let me show him one of my most favorite special spots last week and I think he really enjoyed it! We went there again earlier this week" An ten year old Sakura giggled merrily to herself as she continued to scribble on a scroll "You know, Oni-chan? I think Syaoran-kun is really funny! Yesterday he said--"

"Funny?" his voice was finally able to cut in "That brat has less humor than a wall"

Sakura huffed, her cheeks turning red as she quickly ran around the table to where her brother sat. With scroll in hand, she smacked him right on the head "Oni-chan! Don't say such cruel things!"

Touya brushed away the scroll before crossing his arms in a silent brood "Don't see how you can go off about him for hours"

"I can talk even longer!" she protested angrily "Because there's always something nice to say about Syaoran-kun, unlike Oni-chan who's so mean all the time!"

Touya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "He's humorless"

"He is not!" she shouted, her cheeks flushing

She raised the scroll to pound him on the head again, but Yukito took it from her before she could strike. He held the scroll with a smile "I think lessons are done for today, Sakura-Hime"

Sakura's face turned bright "Really?! So early?! Yay!" She cheered happily, throwing up her hands before wrapping them around Yukito-san's arm "That means I can play with Syaoran-kun now!"

Yukito laughed, trying to walk but Sakura kept her grip around his arm "Ne, ne, Yukito-san? You think Syaoran-kun is here yet? May I go check? Are we really truly finished for the day? I tried my best, I promise I did! Even with the figures I don't like!"

"Isn't that all of them?" Touya said moodily "And how can the lesson be done when it didn't even start? All I've heard is you talking about that humorous less brat"

"He's not humorless!" she shouted. She whacked him on the head with the papyrus that she used to do her lessons now, despite Yukito's attempt to reach it before her "Syaoran-kun is very funny and he makes me smile a lot, a lot!"

Touya rubbed the spot "Heh. With that kind of violence I'm surprised he's still around…."

Sakura pouted, angrily but didn't strike him again. Instead, she set the papyrus on the table and knelt on the pillow next to her brother. "Here, Oni-chan. I'll even show you all I did--Oh! You'll like this, I know you will!"

Her face instantly turned bright again as she leaned against him, pointing out various things she was proud of or she felt he would like.

As her large gentle eyes remained on the lessons, Touya took the time now and then to look at her. Yukito, who had taken his place at the other side of the table, saw this and smiled. As if sensing he was watched Touya looked up, briefly seeing the knowing smile aimed at him before resuming his normal brood.

With a teasing smile he pointed at something to Sakura "What's that?"

She pointed to an unusual sketch "This? A bunny"

"No. The blob next to it"

She balled her tiny fist "That's not a blob! That's a horse! Oni-chan--!" She was about to lift the paper to whack him again, as he prepared to block, but stopped mid-hit and put it back on the table

"Look!" She thrust a finger at a sketch lopsided castle "I even made this just for you, but you'll just make fun of it!"

A pause

"It's…a castle"

"Eh?" She looked up to him eagerly, her eyes bright and happy again "You mean you can tell? Do you like it? Really, truly? Here! I even drew in a window. If this was Oni-chan's castle you would have that window and--Oh!" She reached for a utensil nearest her and quickly sketched in another window "And here would be mine! Right next to yours! What do you think…? It's perfect, right?"

Touya, though touched by the drawing, made a big deal of frowning and holding it up, tilting it this way and that. Sakura latched onto his arm and leaned close, impatiently waiting for praise and looking on affectionately between the picture and her brother's face.

Yukito just smiled, sipping some tea.

Footsteps interrupted the moment as the three turned to see a servant walking by, headed for the throne room. A visitor had arrived.

Even before the man had taken ten steps across Sakura cheered, shot up from her seat, and raced passed the pillars and out of sight without so much as a glance to the now forgotten boys.

"I think Fujitaka-san and his son have come for their meeting with your father" Yukito-san said calmly

Touya lowered the paper, looking after his sister with exasperation "What would someone like Sakura find in that brat….?"

"You really love your little sister"

Touya made a face, hiding his expression behind the scroll

Yukito smiled happily "You're so shy!"

Footsteps, tiny multiple footsteps, could be heard now. Touya also distinctively heard his sister laugh, making him still more miserable.

"That's another thing…where does she get on with him being humorous? The brat doesn't even smile--"

"Hime…I don't think we should be running in the--"

"Oh! But we have to! It's no fun if we don't! You see, that's why they made these halls so wide!" Was the happy reply "Now, come Syaoran-kun! We have to hurry! I have to show you something, this way. Here! Now I'll have to take both of Syaoran-kun's hands instead of one and we can go faster!"

"N--no! That's more dangerous!!"

The two appeared in line of sight, Sakura walking backwards while pulling a hesitant Syaoran with her. She giggled with delight, pulling him faster, while he tried to gently pull back to slow her down. His face bore a very concerned expression as he finally was able to bring her to a stop, right in between the two pillars that faced Touya and Yukito.

"No good?" She tilted her head "Oh! Then you walk backwards and pull me!"

She turned them around in circles a couple of times, wrapping the two in a whirl of giggles and chimes as her dress flowed around them. When she stopped their positions were reversed

"Now you have to take _me_ there!"

That's when they saw it.

The brat.

He smiled

"But…I don't know where we're going…"

"It makes it more fun then! I'll lead you as you're leading me, ne Syaoran-kun? We can work together! You should go back now--just walk straight back!"

"This…this is really dangerous, Hi--"

Sakura did a little hop, making her face go right up to his for an Eskimo kiss. The ten year old boy flushed, quickly moving back from the closeness while unintentionally starting to lead her backwards.

Neither noticed the sudden sound of grinding teeth from the distance. Only Yukito who laughed nervously.

Sakura giggled with pleasure from her own action, her smile growing wide and bright "Yes! Just like that! Keep going…!"

Obviously thinking the result to be great fun, she hopped forward again to wiggle her nose to his, making him retreat once more-- again and again until they were completely out of sight from her brother's watchful gaze.

The last thing Touya was able to see was that smile again.

Yukito looked over to Touya with a smile of his own "Sakura-Hime really is an amazing person"

Touya's face grew hard and he turned away, looking down at the castle drawing instead. He tried focusing his attention all on the simple castle in the sand, made such a great effort to get that display out of his mind with the drawing she had proudly made just for him but--it turned out her drawing gave him even less comfort.

The windows….his window…her window…

With a meaningful look that always managed to hide his true feelings, Touya wondered if that window next to him would disappear just as quickly as it had been drawn in.

* * *

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Castles in the Sand 070  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	16. Impulse 055

The sun dripped in through the slit in the curtains, making Sakura turn and push her face into the pillows. _Morning_ her mind was able to register. But…was it really time to wake up? It felt like only a few minutes ago she had been speaking with….Syaoran-kun…

She smiled, burying her face deeper into the pillows.

"Sakura!"

Something soft snuggled under her arm, wiggling and squirming creating a tickle. She giggled merrily, moving away from the cause.

"Moko-chan!"

"Morning!" The creature called out happily "It's morning! Morning! Sakura, you'll miss the day if you sleep more!"

She sat up, stretching herself as the white, as Kurogane-san called it, pork bun; bounced around repeating phrases that had little or no meaning. She did catch something about missing breakfast…training…cooking…Fay-san….Syaoran-kun…but for the most part she walked on and smiled, making her way to the window.

Mokona beat her to it and pulled back the curtains, bathing her in the sun's warm glow

"Look, look!" Mokona said merrily "Syaoran and Kurogane are getting ready to train! Do you see?"

It wasn't worth mentioned since it was the first thing she saw. She leaned closer to the window and watched curiously as Syaoran-kun's stern face focused on Kurogane-san's with such passionate intent. A sudden…almost homesick feeling washed over her as she watched Syaoran-kun in such this way. In those brown eyes she saw nothing of the kindness that was there for her yesterday. There was only an aim now. An aim to something she couldn't see.

He accepted the sword held out to him with still more determination. His face…his expressions…they were all so firm but so very….sad.

She opened the window just as Syaoran-kun had bowed to Kurogane-san. The older man was already starting out but Syaoran-kun looked around at the noise, his eyes connecting to hers. She wanted to say something…a word, an encouragement but nothing came to mind.

And yet, somehow she knew exactly what to do…..

A sudden impulse had her face burst out into a stunning smile and she waved happily to him while Mokona joined in bouncing and shouting "Do your best Syaoran! Don't let Kuro-wan be mean!"

Syaoran-kun's face broke into a smile too. She was happy to see that his former stone-like features instantly melted as he kept those kind eyes on hers and waved back.

It felt right doing this, natural even, for the two of them to be waving together like this. Even his gentle smile gave her a sort of nostalgic feeling, making her giggle and wave with more energy. This feeling, it was almost like--

A whisper kissed her ear…a sound….a sound of a girl laughing, a boy laughing…in a desert.

A smile. A hug. A promise. A departure.

Sounds and voices began filling her mind quickly like far off echoes…They were background sounds to a gray world….a world in which the image of Syaoran was starting to escape before her.

She tried to hold out a hand to him, tried to reach out and bring him closer but he was only getting farther. A sudden dread took over, making her blood run cold and her body sweat. Though part of her didn't know why she needed to reach him now, another part of her felt suddenly panicked at the possibility of not reaching him in time.

But the more urgent her need became to reach him, the greater the distance became between them. The gray was starting to clear, her thoughts were starting to pull together but…she was crying now…crying because he was leaving…Syaoran…he was--

__

Gone.

The wind blew into her room, tossing her hair in a way that hugged her face and hid her cloudy eyes as the cherry blossom petals danced around her body. Sakura blinked in confusion, watching as Syaoran-kun ran quickly to catch up with Kurogane-san.

The wind stopped and the moment she shared with Syaoran-kun had passed. And yet, somewhere in between the beginning and end of that moment she felt she had lost something very important.

* * *

-

**Short insight to what Sakura feels when Syaoran is "robbed" from her.**

**Happy to hear from my reviewers that my mind hasn't mutilated the pairing**

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Impulse 055  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	17. Farewell 057

With both hands she rubbed furiously at her red eyes, trying to push more than one feeling away from the motion. Her stomach was played up in horrible knots, her mind running in too many circles to keep up with. Absent Syaoran-kun was the center of all these thoughts no matter how much she tried for him not to be. Sakura wanted very much to not worry about him, to have complete faith in him and believe that Syaoran could fight anything without an injury, come back with a smile and flushed cheeks from his adventures, and be able to tell her with that proud voice that he had her feather but…but--

The door creaked open and even before he could peak his head inside Sakura was at his side taking his hands, touching the tiny cuts on his face, and searching his eyes for any hint of pain with large green eyes.

Syaoran cringed from the attention as he closed the door behind him "…did they wake up…?"

Sakura barely heard the soft words, instead staring at his hunched state as she tried to steady him "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt--?"

"Shh--" His breathing was slightly uneven "I'm fine…it's fine…only something little…."

His slightly reddened sword was put to rest beside the broom in the kitchen as his free hand reached to balance himself on one of the filthy counters the room had to offer as crutch. He opened his mouth to say something, but barely a sound came out before Syaoran was hunching over with his eyes closed.

Her heart skipped as she steadied him "…Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran smiled in that kind way that often scared her "…There are more of those creatures during the evening…but--it's really nothing…"

Sakura didn't believe that to be the case at all but fighting with an injured Syaoran was not the best path. Instead she moved to his side, slipping her arm around his waist, and settling herself under his arm. Even from the support he still tried to curl into himself, bringing further flips to her gut.

Together the two made a shaky trip to the couch in the parlor room of the house. It was the farthest room from the staircase leading up to the bedrooms and had a door which Sakura quickly shut after Syaoran had been laid down on the couch.

"It's nothing…" he repeated softly

But Sakura ignored the words, even the hands that tried to stop her from removing his shirt. Just as every time it happened Sakura found herself not mad at him, or at the situation it put them both in, but rather at herself. It wasn't Syaoran that had recklessly gone out to train in the middle of the night, look for the feather and for clues which couldn't be found during the day--it was Sakura who had let him.

If Kurogane or Fay were the ones who found out he did such things they could easily stop him but Sakura couldn't. She didn't have the powerful presence of their ninja, or the pretty but very strong words of Fay-san. And it was because she couldn't--didn't--stop him and just tell him to stay with her instead of going out that Syaoran had injured himself again.

And this time, injured so much worse than any other time before.

Sakura gasped, the bloody shirt dropping from her hand "Your back…!"

She quickly went to inspect but for his sudden hold on her wrists "Princess…I'm fine. Please just go to--"

"You're not fine" She said softly, trying to pull her wrists from him "You're covered in blood and your wound is--"

"It's fine" he said a little deeper this time

Sakura was surprised at the firm grip but not dissuaded from it. She needed to treat him and if he wouldn't let her, didn't allow her to treat his pain when he was cringing like that then--

With a quick movement, Sakura detached herself from his hold. The harsh move surprised her more than it did him and for a second she could only stare at him as if Syaoran had pulled himself away instead. That same eerie feeling rushed over her as she continued looking into those slightly startled eyes in the dark. He was looking for someone in her, never finding that person, she knew, but still looking despite it. Just in the way she was looking at him…

Two strangers she mused sadly as she reached for the medicine box she had stored in the room for preparation.

"…You were expecting me to need that…?" he asked awkwardly

Sakura knew she had hurt his feelings, but she nodded "Just to be sure…."

He nodded too, looking elsewhere in the room for the person he could never find in her. The person Syaoran was looking for must be strong and daring. Sakura always assumed that the person who he looked for was someone special and important…someone who she couldn't possibly be…

"Please--could you lay on your stomach?"

Syaoran obeyed, allowing her room on the edge so she could treat his back from the couch beside him even. Settling herself at his side brought that feeling to her again. Familiar and warm. Which made no sense since a person she cared for was laying in his own blood. How could treating a person's wounds possibly make you happy? It was a sad thing, wasn't it…?

Syaoran cringed

"It hurts" It wasn't a question

"But…..I did find the feather is a block down, near the wood cutters" he offered almost in place of flowers and chocolate for forgiveness "There's no danger of getting it so we should be able to move onto the next world tomorrow"

"…that's good"

"Hai"

Sakura made a face from the polite word. Though not understanding why, her face usually pulled funny expressions when Syaoran would say phrases like that. Especially princess. Her face hated that word. Nearly as much as her heart didn't like the taste of "Syaoran-_kun_"

Sakura's face was pulling into different expressions now though. Syaoran's whole back was caked in blood. Her cloth was already filled with the red liquid and her hands were coated in it, but even so there was no sight to the actual wound. Her eyes started to water but she bit her lip to hold the tears back. If she couldn't be strong when he left, Sakura would be when he was here.

She bent over to reach for the box, noticing she caught Syaoran's eye. He had his head rested in his crossed arms and seemed to be watching _her_ this time. Syaoran watched the way _her_ hair fall across her face, the slight flush that came to _her_ cheeks, and the small shy smile that only she knew she could give him and he smiled back.

"Sakura Hime…?"

Her heart fluttered from the tone "…Hai?"

"Thank you"

Although the words were sweet, the tone was gentle, and the smile one of his best Sakura felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. Emptiness, loss, sadness…all these bad words filled that hole in Sakura making her eyes sting even worse. But still she would be strong.

Sakura smiled to match his "If Syaoran-kun is going to be reckless--at least, I'm glad that he'll let me be reckless with him…"

Those words sounded wrong and confused. Even Syaoran's smile strained before he closed his eyes. And once more it became the same game between them. For Sakura it seemed the world between him and her was made up into a series of fill in the blanks. Only the trick was to _**not**_ fill in those blanks. You were only allowed to put in a tiny letter once and awhile, but if those letters matched up then something would go wrong and the game would have to start over with all the characters erased.

Game over as Sakura called it.

Her eyes became downcast and distant as she brought the new cloth to wipe away the blood. The fabric was still no match for the wound, and the blood had long been pushed beneath her nails. At the top of his neck she saw the incision, and another one right below that. Rubbing away more red revealed even more cuts of the same size and shape.

Sakura ran her fingers across his neck "What happened…?"

He paused "One of the creatures from this morning…"

"…he got your back?" she traced the cut

"Yes" he breathed softly "Him and his brothers"

Sakura shivered from the image, had to squeeze her eyes tight to keep the tears away. The creatures that terrorized this part of the world were giant bird-beasts. Long talons had already made their way into Kurogane's arm and just barely on Fay's face. This wound was nothing like the other's wounds she had treated earlier and once the blood was starting to clear she did see there were even more multiple marks

"…the woodcutter lives near a nest" he added softly "I must have scared them"

"There was blood on your sword" she commented just as soft

"…I--…it was wrong but…"

"…they're…?"

"No!" He lowered his voice "no…just injured but even so…"

"…then they'll be fine" Sakura said with a small smile "Kurogane-san was after them pretty bad and they were still ready for more"

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder "Your injury is..?"

"Fine!" she said a little too cheerfully. A finger was pressed to the band aid against her throat "Fay-san and me were lucky Mokona has secret techniques"

His eyes lingered on her throat for a moment longer before relaxing back into his arms "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…at that time I could have--"

"Syaoran-kun did just what he should" she cut in lightly

His head ducked further "…I'm sorry"

"And I already said you shouldn't be" she said with a sad smile

Another piece of the blank spaces, another warm feeling from that "sorry." Even though she didn't like it Syaoran would say it a lot. He had nothing to be sorry about…if anything, it was her. Sakura was the one who wasn't strong enough to tell him he was wrong. She couldn't even bring herself to fill in more of those spaces between them, even if she wanted them filled.

If she was stronger then she would ask Syaoran right now instead of playing their unspoken game but--

If she asked him now, Sakura would risk loosing him and the blanks they had filled together once more. Familiar feelings would become strange, his smile would become distant, and his touches cold and unreal.

Then why did she still want it?

If it was all to be lost then why did she just want all those spaces if only for a second?

Because she was weak.

Because Syaoran-kun…._Syaoran _was the one she loved.

Sakura's eyes clouded over, her cloth dropped from her fingers but nothing happened. Nothing was familiar in front of her or around her in that moment. Dark house…wood floor…soft moonlight through the curtains…but--there was--

Syaoran. Her precious friend.

Her arms wrapped around his torso without hesitation, her fingers pressing into his chest as she pulled Syaoran to her. Tears came from her eyes, drawing lines across her cheeks, and falling by drops into the pools of blood that smeared his back. Sakura's lips brushed the base of his neck in a soft kiss. Another on his shoulder, on his spine, on the back of his arm before resting her cheek against his blood stained back as she pulled him closer.

Somehow Sakura had pieces that she knew weren't allowed, feelings and thoughts of him that she knew she didn't have a moment before but all felt right. Holding him and being beside him...

His breath was shaky "H-Hime..--?"

Her lips brushed against his ear "Syaoran…"

With wide eyes Syaoran turned to look at her. The tears, the soft expression, the pouted lips made him rise and reach out for her but Sakura pulled back and started for the door before he could. If Syaoran touched her now then the game would start over again…these feeling would all be gone and once more they would be strangers.

But for as quickly as she walked, Syaoran was even faster. He had her gently by the elbow before she could even reach for the door knob and though Sakura knew she shouldn't look at him, Syaoran bent lower so he could catch her expression. He wasn't playing the game right. The spaces…too many of them were filling up with those kind eyes, his soft embrace, and his hushed words.

If they left each other then they could be together!

But…

If they were together then they would have to be apart…

"Hime…?" he repeated more nervously, taking her by the shoulders "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to pull back. Sakura was receiving too many pieces. That feeling was coming closer--didn't he feel it? Why wasn't he moving away like he usually would? He was pulling her closer instead, trying to get her to look at him. Didn't he want them to stay together like this….?

"I--"

"You're not feeling well?" he asked quickly, frantically

Her eyes started to water "I--"

"You're warm" he continued with the same frightened voice, pressing his rough hand to her forehead "Do you feel ill? Are you in pain? Your cut--is it--?"

"I--" She leaned closer to him, allowing him to hold her weight "I don't want to go--"

"Go?" he asked breathlessly

"And you shouldn't have to go either" Her eyes closed "But--"

The darkness was wrapping around her at last, separating her from Syaoran and pulling them apart at another game's end. Sakura reached out for Syaoran, desperately digging her nails into his chest, trying to keep him with her. The voices were surrounding her, the nice feelings were being ripped away from her soul. Tears fell down her cheeks and though she could feel Syaoran, sense his body against her and his arms around her waist he was moving far, far away.

A million flashes of light went off in her mind, revealing to her Syaoran at every corner. Their birthdays, their games, their smiles…their hugs and kisses. He was spinning her in circles and laughing. Syaoran's smile was bright and happy and his hand held out to her…looking only at _her_. Syaoran was only looking for--

"Sakura" she heard him whisper

They both sunk to the ground, leaning against each other for support as they faced the inevitable together. Goodbyes were all they had together now…all they would ever have again. And it was all because of her--

His lips brushed over her tears, taking them from her face but Sakura only cried more to the tender gesture, even as she leaned into it. Would she ever truly feel his kisses again? Would she ever be held against him in such a way? Be able to hold him as he held her?

The fear was rising as that gentle pulling filled her chest. Another goodbye with no promise of a return, another world where she was without Syaoran and he was without her but they were still together in a twisted reality.

There were no words to describe their fate, their emotion, her love for him. All Sakura could do was wrap her arms around him one last time, press her lips to his in a last kiss--maybe even a final--and then allow her heart to be shredded into a million little pieces because she wasn't stong enough to keep it for him.

"I'm sorry--" she whispered against his lips

The world went blank.

Their game had been reset.

When Sakura opened her eyes Syaoran-kun was smiling.

* * *

**-**

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Farewell 057  
Rating: PG-13?  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC


	18. Street Scene 065

"Syaoran-kun--Wait! You have to wait here. They'll be coming out in a second"

"Who?"

"Kurogane-san and--"

"No. Who's 'Syaoran-kun'?"

Sakura looked around the dark street and it's passersby with a tiny smile. A small smile that she took pride in for having the amazing ability to contain the greatest amount of laughter . Particularly the ones that had been held back as she tried keeping a very drunk Syaoran from running off into the night.

"That's you!" she said merrily, pulling him out of the street "Now come and wait here next to me while--"

"That's not me" he retorted, but in such a carefree way that had her smile grow "I'm Syaoran. And you're Sakura. Why is that -kun there? It wasn't there before!"

"Ummm--" She watched as he looked down at the hand that held his, examining it too seriously to not be funny "…I-I really don't know. It's always been like--"

"When did you get all these cuts on your hand?!"

She bit her lip with a smile as her palm was held up to her "Those are lifelines--"

"You're hurt!" he insisted "Who hurt you?!"

She couldn't hold back the laughter even if she tried now. Especially as Syaoran started examining her hands more thoroughly, kissing her "cuts" in a strangely affectionate way.

She probably shouldn't be encouraging his rambling, much less smiling from it but there was still something endearing about Syaoran even when he was silly and so blatently drunk.

She smiled, brushing away patches of his hoplessly messy hair "You really are very interesting when you drink Syaoran-kun…"

"Drink….?" he blanched

Before she had time to comprehend those were definitely his hands sliding down to her hips, Sakura was lifted above and against him in a tight embrace. Her eyes had closed from the sudden lift and when she opened them she could do no more than squeak in embarrassment, finding herself staring down directly into his soft amber eyes.

Syaoran gave her just enough time to turn pink over the fact that he was entirely attractive from so close before his nose nuzzled playfully against her heated cheeks, making her blush and giggle.

"Sakura--don't let me drink! Promise you won't?"

She honestly tried answering, but under such attention she could only blush darker. Especially seeing as each of those little words were spoken right on her warm skin, making her laugh and squirm from the running of his lips and hot breath along her face.

"I can't drink--I shouldn't drink!" he continued merrily "I…I have things to do…!"

"Oh, I won't let you drink" she said with confidence, bracing herself more firmly on his shoulders "You've had too much as it--!"

"I only had lemonade"

"…hard lemonade, Syaoran-kun--"

"It was sharp…and tangy…and tasted a lot like you!" Sakura froze, feeling his tongue move across her neck. He slanted back, looking at her with wide happy eyes "Sakura? Who's Syaoran-kun?"

"--Knock that off!" The hit to Syaoran's head loosened his arms, making his hold on her slip as she was grounded once more "Don't let him go on stupidly like that. He'll only get worse if you let him"

She wondered briefly if her idea of worse and Kurogane's idea of worse were even close to being the same...

Sakura looked up shyly to Syaoran who smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side in a puppy-like way. Kurogane whacked him on the head again.

"He-He'll be fine once we get him home, right…?"

Syaoran answered in a sturdy "Right!" before an fuming Kurogane could open his mouth

Needless to say the ninja didn't share their amusement "Once we knock the damn kid out he'll be fine and--"

"I'm fine now--!" he insisted, ducking another attack from his mentor "More than fine--! You know why?"

"I don't care why!" Kurogane growled, trying to catch him

Behind them the door of the restaurant swung open and Fay was just in time to witness Syaoran lifting Sakura up in his arms as she gasped and clung to his neck from the sudden movement.

"--Because I have things I have to do!" Syaoran declared happily, running off with her in his arms

Laughter were shared between Fay and Mokona, a mad dash for the loose Syaoran was made by Kurogane, but Sakura didn't see what the big deal was about a phrase he used so regularly and merely smiled to Syaoran and nodded encouragingly to his determination.

* * *

-

Yet another gift!fic  
"levels of determination"...:D  
:bows head: I fail so bad at these extra prompts...if you want to request a different one that's fine. I'll try to make it longer too.

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Street Scene 065  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	19. Joy Doubled Sorrow Halved 100

Out of the darkness that clouded his mind a single white hand appeared. He knew that hand from anywhere, had memorized it's lines after a few months together, he swore. Or the way it felt against his face when she pulled their noses together so she could speak against his mouth. That small white hand soon became all of Sakura and Syaoran was forced to watch her slowly kneel on a pattern of wings. His heart stopped from the familiar scene--the last moment of their relationship…

**-**

**-**

Creepy, creepy, creepy!! The house was just really, really unsettling to be alone in so late at night. Well, not alone but the only one up. All her boys, and even Moko-chan, had gone to sleep so early tonight. They were all probably extremely exhausted from this world's challenges so she was happy all of them did. She could take care of things, after all! "Take care of things", of course, was just a more upbeat way of saying she was left her with clean up though. The kitchen had taken longer than she wanted because of a little…miscalculation on dinner. She hadn't known was a "lb" was though, so she didn't feel bad from it…nor did she know the appropriate way to use a blender or that if you put too much "lb" in a blender it sort of exploded. Everywhere.

It took her an hour to clean up that one pink spot on the ceiling, and another to take on the dishes that had produced her burned fish for the evening specialty. "Minor set backs," Fay called them after sliding them under the table. "Lessons," Kurogane had said as he less discreetly tossed her failure in the sink. Syaoran had been the only one brave enough to try the fish and he had seemed okay….until he ran to the bathroom. After his face had turned away from it's green shade and he wasn't clinging to the toilet for support, Syaoran did offer with a shaky smile that he liked her dessert. Sakura felt extremely happy from that and so she had already made it again for him tomorrow. Syaoran was always doing so much for her and though she wanted to do all she could to return the kindness, he would have none of it or get really embarrassed when she offered. This little chocolate cupcake (with sprinkles!) in return for being all blood soaked was hardly a fair exchange in her mind, but if Syaoran liked them then it was a start.

It was a petty side thought but Sakura couldn't help but to be cheerful, too, from the thought of his smile when he had tasted her cupcake. It was probably his adorable expression that pressed the idea more but…no one needed to know about her love for his smiles…

After stashing away Syaoran's special desert so Mokona wouldn't get to it, Sakura did the round check of lock up and turned out the remaining lights. This only made it more unnerving to be the only one up and for a second she could only stand in the dark front room, trying to contain nervous laughter.

She knew it was silly because she could see ghosts of the deceased, and could hear voices from those who weren't of the earth so Sakura didn't know what she was afraid of exactly. She still shivered though and quickly hurried towards the stairs. Barely on the first step a sound caught her ear making her squeak and wheel back into the dark front room for cover.

It took effort not to hide under the cushions of the couch but she did so, rather bravely she felt, by hiding by the bookcase from the invisible threat. She admitted part of her sort of liked being scared in this case, since she knew there was really nothing to be afraid about. Like back in Clow when she would play hide-and-go-seek tag in the dark. She sometimes liked that little thrill of excitement and so she took a deep breath and ran to the stairs again.

Once more that sound came...

Slowly she climbed up the stairs with a bright smile. She wondered if it was a mouse…or a bird…maybe something was caught in their attic? In one world there was a ghost in the cellar who had a crush on Kurogane, much to the ninja's disturbance and Fay's amusement. Maybe there was another somewhere….

The sound was a mix, she noted, as she climbed more steps. It was like crashing sounds but voices too. When she realized where the sound was coming from she felt her face pale. Syaoran-kun's room.

She anxiously leaned up against the door, straining her ear for a better listen. Just like before there were voices and banging sounds. If it was a ghost maybe it had a crush on Syaoran now and was trying to--?

Sakura's cheeks darkened but she managed to pout. Not that it should matter to her or anything but it was rather rude to corner him when he was defenseless in his bed like that. She didn't like the idea at all and reached for the knob.

But--what if there really was a person in there? It couldn't be a robber, could it? Maybe those sounds were a struggle and Syaoran was in trouble. Sakura looked around the hallway for a weapon. She picked up a picture frame off the wall, her only choice, and prepared to go in. She was just as ready as the next to save Syaoran and protect her little family, after all!

Slowly the door opened and Sakura peeked her head inside and saw….nothing. Just Syaoran and his bed. Moonlight came through the window revealing all to be well except for the messy pile of books across his desk and floor.

She sighed with a happy blush. At least he was safe "But…then what was--?"

The sound started again and Sakura raised her picture frame in what she hoped was a menacing stance but froze as the source appeared. Syaoran was tossing widely in his bed. His hands were reaching out, clawing at the walls and tearing the wallpaper right off through his nails. His feet kicked out with so much force that the metal part on the end of his bed bent all the way back before falling to the floor with a crash.

Sakura quickly closed the door before the sound echoed to muffle it from the others. As she did Syaoran started mumbling in his sleep. Angry tones were being spoken through clenched teeth but in her newly frightened state she couldn't make anything out.

The thrashing took a new turn as his bedding started tangling up around him. His attacks were being unconsciously driven on himself and Sakura could make out lines of blood running across his tanned arms. She nearly cried out for it to stop as she tossed the picture frame and went to the bed in a state of panic.

"Syaoran-kun!" she reached for his wrist, but it was snatched away with a heated "NO!! Get off me!"

She fell back in shock from the angry demand. Him still being asleep didn't make it any less painful to hear and Sakura grew worried for him. He was becoming so sweaty and breathing so hard from his struggle from invisible demons that he looked like he was suffocating. Sakura had seen his night terrors before but nothing like this.

"Syaoran-kun" she took his wrist, holding it more firmly this time "It's okay. You--"

His fist collided with the side of her face. Blood fell from the cut right onto the bed but Sakura held his other wrist more firmly with a set look. She couldn't lie and say it was nothing. Syaoran was powerful and the sting across her face didn't need to hurt so much to prove this to her but she thought it was better she was getting hurt then him. His head was now colliding into the wall from the struggle and so she made to pull him towards her only to feel his leg dig into her side.

Sakura cringed, bending into herself with a weak smile "…and you tell Kurogane-san you need to get stronger..?"

Another leg was aimed towards her but Sakura moved out of it's reach so instead the leg hit the edge of the bed in a seemingly painful way to it's owner. Sweat drenched his face and his body, leaving his white shirt to cling to his damp skin. Had he not been in so much pain then she would have thought--Sakura blushed, taking her eyes away from his chest. This was no time to be admiring her protector especially since his teeth were grinding so tightly that it looked like his jaw would crack. She had to wake him up somehow or she was afraid that he really would hurt himself like what remained of "wall" that kept getting the brunt of his anger.

But how? Sakura ducked another strike to her face. She needed to relax him but restrain him all the same….There was only one obvious way she could think of but it would hurt more than the two hits she had already received.

Watching as Syaoran continued to struggle though, seeing the pain take over his usually calm face made her heart twist miserably. It was true it was going to hurt, but Sakura knew it would hurt him more if it didn't stop. He calmed for a moment and so Sakura took the break as her chance and climbed into bed with the red-faced Syaoran. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest.

Syaoran did not like this. The thrashing started again, making her close her eyes and hold him tighter as her heart raced. She knew Syaoran wouldn't hurt her, but--

"Let go!" he shouted angrily, trying his hardest to fight against the hold "If you don't let me go--I have to--!! I have to--!"

"It's okay" he kicked more restlessly then before as his hands clawed desperately out to nothingness above him "It's a dream, Syaoran-kun--"

"LET GO!! NOW!"

She held him closer, pushing her face deep into his chocolate hair as he continued to abuse the both of them in his anger. She was scared, terrified actually of what Syaoran was capable of in this unconscious state and yet Sakura found herself smiling as she held him. She tried to hold him more gently, even as he became more vile and physical.

"Let me go…" he said slowly

"You're hurting yourself" she whispered back "So I'm staying"

"Please!" he tried now. The tone was more of his own now making her heart flip because this angry desperate boy was still the Syaoran she traveled with. The person she cared for in a way that couldn't be set to words. Even holding him close as he continued to hit and punch her felt right. Her smile grew as her arms held him closer than before.

"What's wrong?" she asked

His struggle was labored and slowing, and it was in a now pathetic state of flailing that he continued to protest. He tried to reach a hand out to grasp something and his fingers ending up curling around her wrist as a few tears pushed past his shut eyes "Please….the wings…I have to--….please--"

She squeezed his hand with an affectionate smile "You have to what?"

"Save…" his breathing was very heavy and so she could barely make out the words "before it's too late….disappearing with wings…please…"

"Who do you have to save, Syaoran-kun?" The tension that pulled his body in knots finally eased in her hold and soon even his breathing was slowing down.

"...Gone" he whispered lowly "...why?"

She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, but her wrist was grabbed instead _"Why did you stop me--?!"_

In a move that seemed nearly impossible to do, Syaoran flipped them around and pinned her down to the bed as he towered above her. The next thing she knew his eyes were open and he was staring at her in terror. She tried to smile but she must have looked as shocked as him from the sudden move. He faltered back. His hands released her wrists and he tumbled right off the bed and to the floor with a pale face.

She gasped "Syaoran-kun--!"

He stood before she could get his hand and started walking backwards, knocking over a stack of books and his lamp before his back slammed up against the wall. He was so shaken that even his legs were trembling. She also noted that his face was worse than when he had tasted her fish. She immediately slipped off the bed and went to him, but he was faster and went for his bathroom. The door shut and she only found herself able to press her body against the wood as the tiny ping of metal locked her out.

She knocked rapidly "Syaoran-kun. Open the door. It's okay--you didn't hurt me...you were having a dream and--"

The sound of a stomach being emptied cut her off and for a moment Sakura could only stare at the barrier with wide eyes. Something like that made him literally ill? He started coughing miserably too, even though he tried using the sound of the water from the sink to stop it.

She knocked more desperately "Syaoran-kun? Please open the door...?"

The water stopped but no footsteps were heard. Instead a shadow fell by her feet. Sakura sunk against the door and peeked under the slit from below. She could tell his back was against the door as he sat, but since it was no more than a finger's worth of room she couldn't tell much else. His hand was within reach through the slit though, and so Sakura pushed her fingers through the opening to reach him. He started, but didn't pull away.

Syaoran wouldn't even consider it since it was the only thing that assured him that she was okay. Images of the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced flooded his mind and twisted around the last scenes from his dream in a horrible slideshow that made him feel physically ill over again. The very idea that he could hurt her brought him to his knees with nausea, but to have seen that cut, dripping with blood, on her terror-stricken face was enough to equal the most painful death. Even if she said she wasn't hurt, that didn't stop the fact that she could have very well been had he not woken up.

Her fingers curled around his pointer "Syaoran-kun?"

He leaned his head back against the door. And he thought the fish was bad...

"You shouldn't lie to Kurogane-san"

Syaoran paused, looking down to her fingers. He wanted to ask what she was talking about but decided he didn't deserve her conversation after what had just happened. Instead all he could think of was now he was too dangerous to be around her.

Those tiny fingers tapped against his "Do you think a picture frame would stand up in an attack against a robber?"

His eyes widened from that. Something about there being a threat of danger brought him back and he looked more pointedly to her tiny fingers for answers.

"Not armed but just one stalking around the house, of course" She tapped a little rhythm out on his knuckles "I think I could have taken him...or her...don't you?"

Syaoran opened his mouth, now very curious, but his lips snapped shut before any sound came out.

"I'm pretty menacing when I want to be!" she insisted, firmly tapping on his fingers this time "Kurogane-san's scary faces would look cute compared to mine!"

Syaoran's lips pulled into a small smile. Sakura scaring off dangerous men with a look was an amusing thought. True, she was pretty scary when she was angry but nothing that Kurogane couldn't match. He reached for the doorknob, but his hand retracted just as quick.

"I made an extra cupcake for you..." she whispered in a sweet tone, that was unfortunately slaughtered on it's way through the door "It's hidden though, so Moko-chan won't get to it. I made it special for you, since you were the only one brave enough to try my fish. Which I'm still sorry about by, the way"

His smile widened at the same time his cheeks turned red. Those _had_ been good cupcakes...a special one from her, _only for him_, sounded even better though. Part of him harshly reminded himself that he wasn't worthy of it, but the more dominate half told him to shut up because if Sakura felt he deserved it then he must. Sakura was always more kind to him then he was on himself, he thought with a bitter smile. Maybe that was the reason then he felt compelled to reach for the doorknob again and be with her instead of his own mind.

"...it's hard to hold your hand this way" she said softly as her fingers tried to curl around him

He didn't need anymore hints or gentle nudges and unlocked the door to her. She was kneeling on the floor with a gentle smile that, unfortunately, showcased the cut on her cheek in a grotesque way. He immediately wanted to close the door again, but she had his hand before he could double think the meeting. With that still kind smile Sakura lead Syaoran to his bed, but the image from before was too sickening and he slumped down to the floor in front of it instead.

He was making himself out to be strange and horrible to her, he knew, but Sakura was still nice about it and sat at his side with his hand still in her possession. He didn't even want to think what sort of monster she thought him to be now--knew him to be. She put so much trust and faith in everyone in their group and so for him to do this--

"I'm sorry" he whispered, laying his head into his upright knees "I attacked you. I--"

"Not purposefully" she said sweetly. She leaned against his side as her free arm tried it's hardest to hold him "It's my fault for pushing you down, but if I hadn't….I didn't want you to hurt yourself anymore"

She had been the force pulling him back in his dreams then…He felt more ashamed now. He had been fighting Sakura, most ironically, _for_ Sakura.

Sakura moved his body more comfortably against her, and for the seconds that past the two remained quiet as she held him like this. Something about her warm breath on his neck and the soft feel of her body brought him into a sense of ease, even through his heated thoughts. She always knew how to comfort him even...even when it was him who had hurt her. Syaoran leaned into her and soon found strength to, rather shyly, look into her soft green eyes. She was just watching him, smiling warmly in the dark.

Syaoran flushed, diverted his gaze to the side so quickly it made him dizzy "I woke you…"

"No, I was still up" she replied kindly "I heard you when I walked by your room"

Syaoran wondered what he had said in his panic driven state. He almost hoped he had said something about her directly but instantly felt selfish for the wish, especially since the outcome had been what it was.

"…did you save the person?"

Syaoran froze "What?"

"The person in your dreams?" she asked softly "Were you able to save them?"

"I…" Syaoran lowered his eyes "…yes"

"After all that" she wiped a line of dried tears away with a bright smile "I hoped you would"

Syaoran squeezed her hand and, without a pause, Sakura returned the gesture as she always had "...It's the most terrifying thing...for me" he said softly

Sakura's smile softened as her hand ran through his sweaty hair "It's over now though, isn't it?"

"...but this is different" He felt his throat close up. Sakura was the only one who he ever talked to like this and so the natural sense of opening up, even about this, couldn't be stopped. He swallowed hard "...in my dream...I don't make it. I fail"

"That's only a dream" she said cheerfully "You didn't fail in real life!"

"I still failed...in a way" Syaoran looked straight at her "If I had done things differently...I could have--"

"You can't say that!" she cupped his face in her hands and leaned close to him like she used to "Everything happens for a reason, right? If you saved that person you did exactly what you were supposed to do. For as long as I've known Syaoran-kun, I know he does everything with all of his heart. How can that be the wrong thing!? I'm sure you did everything you could and I'm sure...really sure that person you saved believes that too!"

After taking in her pink cheeks and new radiant smile Syaoran closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile too. Yes. If he hadn't reached her in time then Sakura wouldn't have had a chance. She would never have met Kurogane or Fay, or any of the friends from the other worlds. If Sakura wasn't saved then she would never even have gotten the chance to know him again. He felt his eyes sting in the bittersweet phrase because even if it was in a new way, he still wanted Sakura to know him and have the chance to know her too…

Maybe he was wrong about that day back in the ruins he thought, as Sakura leaned her forehead into his with small embarrassed giggles. It wasn't the finality of their relationship because Syaoran couldn't allow to even think of anything keeping them completely apart, nor could he believe that anyone could destroy the happy times they had shared together in the past.

Instead, as Sakura kissed his forehead and pulled him against her, Syaoran couldn't help but hope that even if there was more pain than before, this was the start of something more wonderful to share together with her.

* * *

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Joy Doubled, Sorrow Halved 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	20. Impossible 012

He wished there was a way to prove to her how much he loved her. All the obvious ways that might have worked in the past were all death traps now, only leading to her falling over in pain. Syaoran felt he was a pretty intelligent person, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he could do to make himself stand out to her now. He couldn't call her by name, couldn't hold her hand, and couldn't hug her without panicking in the thought of her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Not only did it look painful for her but they were a direct hit to his feelings. It was the worst feeling in the world to try to be close to the one you love only to have them convulse and look at you with terror.

In short? Standing out to her was impossible.

If there ever was the slightest chance of him being with her it was gone anyways. Whoever was in charge would have done better to take his desires and unpromising thoughts with the "price" but as it was Syaoran found himself more in love with Sakura than ever. To the point where getting the feathers just wasn't enough. There was always some little thing he saw or knew that would make Sakura happy. It was tricky though because he wanted Sakura to care for him while not being him. Anything remotely "Syaoran" of Clow had to be altered.

He could only be him for her though and wanted her to only want him. So what to do with all these strange impulses to make her smile? The only thing he could do. Not do them while still doing them.

From the kitchen table Syaoran watched as Sakura walked into the room with a bright smile. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but once her eyes fell on the bowl of apples the words were forgotten. He smiled secretly as she came to the table with a happy flush and offered him one as well

"These are my most favorite fruit!" She sat down in the chair closest to him with a happy smile "In Clow I would have one almost every day and--Ah, I always tell you that but….they're so good, right?"

Syaoran nodded, taking a bite of his own apple

"Not as fresh" she mused with a tiny bite "but still good"

"Really good" he agreed, but was enjoying her smile more

"Sometimes I think that every world we go to is perfect" He smiled shyly to his brillance "Wherever we go there's always apples, and the fabric for the sheets I like, and even--….never mind"

"What is it?"

"Well…I always like having big windows in my room and somehow my room always has one!" She leaned forward with a suddenly timid expression "It's wrong to be so happy about these thing right, Syaoran-kun? I should be thinking about--"

"Not at all" Syaoran tried to contain his smile "If they make you happy then there's nothing wrong about it"

"You're right!" Sakura blushed slightly and inched up in her chair "And you know? There's another thing that makes each world perfect"

"Really?" Syaoran's mind ran over other little things that he made sure she had. Clothes she liked, colors she preferred, food she was used to from the palace's cook. It was a task, especially finding apples when they were never "apples" in any world but Clow, but Syaoran still found a way. This world had proved to be the worst as he found himself actually picking the apples from a tree in some muddy path off the town. He was so addicted to her smile it was pathetic.

"Yes, and I think it's the thing that makes me the happiest" Sakura lips pressed to the apple in another tiny bite "the fact that your room is always next to mine"

Syaoran felt his cheeks flush as his apple slipped through his fingers. He hadn't done that on purpose, but the truth behind it made him sweat. His mouth opened in some sort of defense but he had none.

Sakura looked to him with a small smile but he found himself diverting his heated face with a nervous smile "Even if all the other things aren't there I would still be happy knowing that you're near…everyone else too"

How was it that the thing that stands out most to her was the thing he didn't do and the one thing that was really done by him...?

"So--!" Sakura smiled coyly "you really shouldn't work so hard to get all these things for me all the time"

"What?" Syaoran head snapped up "N-no…! Wait--I…that is to--…but--"

"Oh and I cleaned your boots off, they're by the front door" Sakura stood and kissed him sweetly on the cheek making it glow "If you're going to sneak out you really shouldn't give me the room with the big windows!"

Sakura giggled from his expression and hid her pink cheeks from him before skipping out of the kitchen. Syaoran let his head fall to the table in defeat. He really was horrible at being someone trying not to love her.

* * *

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Impossible 012  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

**-**


	21. Silver 027

Didn't he recognize her? Didn't he remember? Sakura was hurt but oddly amused at the same time as she watched Fujitaka's son hiding just to the side of his father's leg. He would look at her, but if she smiled at him he would move further out of her sight. How cruel she thought, watching him continue to hide and look away. Didn't they have fun together that day they met? It was a few weeks ago but still! Sakura knew she had fun…

Sakura took a bold step forward as Otou-sama and Fujitaka-san continued to talk. Syaoran at once moved further back so that she could only see one of his eyes. Sakura giggled and took another step forward. Syaoran-kun retreated, leaving her with no sight of him at all.

"Is Syaoran-kun always shy?" she asked, interrupting their talk.

Fujitaka-san smiled "A little more than you, Princess Sakura"

"I'm not shy at all!" she puffed up with a blush, to which both men smiled affectionately at her and agreed "Won't he stop hiding and look at me for just a bit?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back "I've missed him and just want to say hi"

Fujitaka looked behind him to see Syaoran frowning up at him "Hiding?"

"Yes! Whenever I look he looks away! I don't think he remembers me at all!" she added, with a tiny frown

"Syaoran-kun remembers you" Fujitaka reassured her gently "He even kept the crown you made him. Right, Syaoran-kun?"

"….I kept it" he confirmed blankly

"Really?!"

As the two continued to talk again Syaoran-kun took a step out from behind his father and looked straight at her. He looked liked he wanted to say something but all he did was look at her. Sakura thought that he frowned too much and wished he would smile, but other than that he had a really nice face. His eyes were very dark but not mean looking at all. And there was something very nice about his presence and because of it, Sakura felt herself walking forward to reach him.

Much to her confusion, Syaoran walked around to the other side of his father. Sakura pouted, walking forward again but Syaoran did the same thing.

"…Are you afraid of me?" she asked with a sad smile

Syaoran looked around his father's legs "No…"

Sakura made another circle around Fujitaka's legs, which Syaoran matched perfectly "Then why won't you let me near you?" she asked, frowning

Syaoran stared at her blankly but had no answer.

Sakura leaned forward "Do you remember my name?" she asked eagerly

"Princess Sakura"

Sakura beamed "So! If you know me and I know you why are you so distant?"

Syaoran still didn't have an answer, just kept watching her intently. Especially when she smiled. He became more attentive then ever. And so she couldn't help giggling nervously and saying "You watch people very closely, don't you?!"

"Only you" he replied softly "….you're nice to look at. That's why"

Sakura felt her heart beat happily and tried to reach for him again, but Syaoran stepped back again "Would you like to come into the garden and make another flower crown with me?" she asked

"…the one you made me is perfect" he insisted

Sakura blushed "I-I was waiting for you to come back, you know!"

Syaoran obviously didn't know because he just continued looking at her.

"…I missed you, did you miss me?" she asked, though turned red and nervous immediately afterwards.

Syaoran looked up to his father, as if unsure what she meant. Him and Clow were still talking though. After sometime watching her he nodded slowly.

"If you did then why are you so distant when we are so near?" she asked mischievously "I miss you right now even if I can see you! You're still too far away from that day we shared together before! If I--if you let me hold your hand…I'll be with you again" she held out her hand to him with a grin "Don't you miss me, Syaoran-kun? We're much too far away from each other for being so close…don't you think. Here, take my hand so we can share happiness like before, okay?"

Without ever taking his eyes from her Syaoran put out his hand. Much to Sakura's confusion it wasn't his hand that touched hers though. Instead, something was dropped into it before Syaoran turned away and ducked behind his father once more.

Sakura blinked to his disappearance and looked down to what he had dropped. A silver ring. A tiny ring. A perfect ring! A beautiful ring! Sakura smiled and giggled and made a little jump, attracting the attention of the two fathers at last. But Sakura only had eyes for Syaoran and hardly noticed her father's question.

Sakura ran over to Syaoran, leaving him no time to dodge "For me?!" she asked excitedly

Syaoran watched her putting on the ring before taking a few steps back. He didn't get very far though and ran his back right up into his father.

"Why?" she asked, stepping forward "Why should I get such a pretty gift from Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran lowered his eyes.

"He picked it out from the country we traveled to" Fujitaka-san explained, smiling and putting a hand on Syaoran-kun's head "He wanted to get the Princess something as a thank you for the flower crown. It took a month's worth of allowance" he added, with a softer smile "but it's what he decided"

Sakura's eyes grew more excited but she found she couldn't move. She just looked over Syaoran's downcast eyes with a furious blush and a shy smile. Her father's hand was laid on her shoulder and the two adults started talking again. When Syaoran-kun looked up at her this time, Sakura found herself ducking timidly behind her father now.

* * *

_I'm not caught up with my older themes but here's a newer one :D_


	22. Even If 038

"Is anyone ever mad?"

"I'm mad all the time because of this guy" Kurogane pushed Fay away from his plate "And this thing!" from the other side, he shoved Mokona away

Sakura smiled a bit as Mokona hopped into her lap for safety "I mean…about fate"

Syaoran froze from putting a forkful of food into his mouth, Fay stopped drinking Kurogane's liquor, and Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, Princess?" Syaoran smiled and continued the fork to his mouth

"…it's weird, isn't it? To think that everything we do is for a reason? That maybe…maybe our lives are someone's story"

"Just eat your food" Kurogane muttered, getting back to his own "It's no good thinking about things like that"

"Kuro-chan is right of course" Fay grinned, still sipping the stolen drink "What we have to worry about is what's in front of us!"

Sakura frowned but didn't say anymore. Syaoran noticed her silence while Kurogane finally noticed his stolen drink, and Syaoran watched her sad smile and half laughter intently as Kurogane tackled Fay to the kitchen floor. Afterwards Syaoran volunteered to help clean up, taking Fay's spot so he could be alone with her.

"Thank you for helping me!" Sakura somehow brightened considerable when they were alone "I-I would do it by myself since you already do so much but--"

"I'm happy to help out too" Syaoran smiled, watching her red cheeks with affection. As she handed him another dish to put away he asked "…are you ever mad?"

"Eh?" Her cheeks turned a darker shade "O-oh…about…about fate, you mean?" Syaoran nodded, excepting another dish "…I know I shouldn't, but I can't help that I feel that way sometimes" She handed him the last dish and leaned against the counter, looking up to him "Does Syaoran-kun ever feel mad?"

"…I don't know about mad" he smiled, closing up the cabinets "It's strange to know there's people out there who can see everything me and you can, to know everything before us without even being us but…but as long as we have each other I'm okay with it"

Once seeing Sakura's big eyes staring at him in wonder Syaoran realized his words "N-not--!…not like--!…I mean, people--!….as long as there's someone to share strange things with then….then--…."

Sakura twisted her dress with a bashful smile "I think so too…"

Syaoran leaned back against the counter with her and smiled "…if you're mad it probably means you really care about your life and everyone in it"

"…yes" she continued twisting the hem of her dress "…but…but do you think people like that can see everything? Even me and you…like this?"

Syaoran's eyes glanced at how their sides were pressed together. But she couldn't be talking about this and so he swallowed his emotions away with a smile "M-maybe"

"…do you think they know what we're thinking?"

Syaoran frowned "No. I think only a person knows what they think and what they feel. I guess dreamseers see the result of that--"

"Which means that they know what was _thought_"

"…an action can happen many ways, though"

Sakura shyly touched his arm "D-does that mean, that even if I hadn't lost my feathers…Syaoran-kun and I would have meet somehow?"

He smiled sadly "…yes"

Her fingers clenched his shirt but she didn't say anything else as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Syaoran felt his cheeks darken from the intimacy. But it was a good heat, a familiar heat that he was constantly deprived of since the journey started. As she spoke, he leaned nearer to her and the little hand holding onto him.

"…so maybe everything we think is bound to happen if it's what we desire? And everything we feel is bound to be shown in an action sometime?"

"It's what I believe"

"…and so…and so even if things happen that aren't in our control…and even if things happen that we didn't plan on…it's alright if it's what we desire?"

Syaoran was slightly confused but he agreed to this too.

Sakura finally looked up, letting her hand slid off his arm at last "Syaoran-kun…"

He smiled "Hai?"

She opened her lips but instead of speaking, Sakura pressed those lips softly to the corner of his mouth before she nervously lowered her eyes to his chest. Syaoran stared at her lips, her eyes, her hand--everything in a mix of shock and desire.

"…I-I've been thinking about that…since back then…that time when I kissed your eye" she shyly adjusted his white collared shirt with a little smile "…a-and I like the way it felt…kissing you back then and so" her smile dropped, and her hands began to tremble "…a-and so even if you didn't--…t-that is…if you--"

Syaoran kissed her trembling lips slowly, not aware of the action at all just about the feeling it created in him. He could hear her breathing change when their lips pressed together, could taste her warm mouth, feel her uncertain movements and yet the scene seemed to disappear to him and all that was left was his wildly beating heart. Or her hands coming up to his chest, or his arms wrapping around her. A hand on his cheek, a soft whimper through her parted lips, and the incredible, incomparable knowledge that for that moment Sakura and him didn't belong to fate or destiny. They only belonged to each other.

* * *

_Be warned of an inbox spam to the people on my alert list. I'm planning another bulk posting of the chapters that were deleted._

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	23. Blades of Grass 043

"I want to be more" she whispered softly. The blade of grass she had just picked from a solitary patch in the desert garden was brought to her lips as she spoke. There was something captivating about that little thin green line against her pink lips and Syaoran found himself watching it dance across her mouth, rather then looking to her eyes. Had he been, maybe he would have seen the playful green eyes suddenly grow large and bright. Knowing what Syaoran was thinking about, and knowing that he knew he didn't know he was thinking about it always brought a smile to her face.

He did see the smile though and it made the blade of grass running along her lips more appealing than ever.

"More…?" he managed to answer

"More" she repeated with a wider grin as his eyes followed the circles she drew across her cheek "I want to be something more than everyone's Princess! More than that very nice girl who smiles make everyone happy and calm"

"What could be more than that?" he questioned softly, eyes still flowing the single blade

Sakura brought the line of grass up to the corner of her eye and before Syaoran knew it, he was looking right at her. Something heavy was passed in that look and Syaoran felt his cheeks burn as he diverted his gaze to the other side of the garden. The side that didn't have the girl he loved.

The wind picked up, cooling his heated cheeks a little but all the cool currents in this world could not dissuade his face from turning more flushed from the soft words "I want to be someone's special something"

He suddenly felt a lot warmer and realized she had moved closer to him on the blanket.

"Wouldn't that be great?!" she continued merrily

Syaoran inhaled slowly "You are something…to your brother, to your father, to each person in this kingdom you are a special something."

"You weren't listening" she said in a cheerful tone "I want to be _someone's_ special something"

He mulled over the phrase before turning his eyes back to her. She was playing with the blade of grass again, and though his thoughts were suddenly depressing, the image of that simple piece of grass running along her mouth made him forget what he was miserable about.

His mind still wouldn't let it go, and it was the irrational part of him that stated "You will be when you're….--married"

"Marriage for the kingdom?" she questioned, running the blade against her cheeks with a pout "That would still make me a something for everyone though. I want to be for _someone_"

Sakura saw he was watching the grass again, where it was tickling her lips. Of course Syaoran didn't know he did it, but sometimes there would be this extremely endearing way he would watch after her. She leaned over where he was lying on his back to get closer to that expression and she could hear his breathing change from the intimacy. The blanket beneath them shifted from the movement and bunched up between them but Sakura wouldn't be pushed aside by barriers and moved even closer so she was looking right down into his warm chocolate eyes.

"I still think you're more--the most…." he said softly, his eyes never leaving that grass

"…to _someone…?"_

His eyes flickered to hers, almost guilty, before he looked off again "L-like I said--"

She brought the blade of grass against his mouth now, making his breath catch as he looked back to her. His eyes grew so wide so fast and his cheeks turned the brightest red she had ever seen. Sakura too was flushing as she tickled his mouth with the single blade, but she was giggling much more because of it and his reaction.

She laid down on the blanket next to him and leaned up on his chest to continue to tickle him with the grass. Each one of these expression he gave her were more fun to watch and right where her palm was pressed on his chest she could feel his heart beating fast.

"Sakura…?" He shifted, as if about to sit up, but stopped when she moved the blade off his face and against her mouth again.

"_Someone?"_ she answered softly as the blade met his mouth again

"--M-me…?"

Her mouth replacing the blade of grass was the only answer needed.

* * *

-

...Yeah so I lied about that spam. I'm sitting here looking through all my fics and I can't remember which one's were on my last account and which one's I never posted...headdesk. So if there's any other themes you can see missing just mention it and I'll search...through my many, many pages of fanfiction. It's sort of embarrassing how much I've wrote for this pairing lol

Thanks for the reviews! :D

-

Fandom: TRC  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura  
Theme: Blade of Grass 023  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own TRC

-


	24. Words 044

"….you're really…." she wanted to say stupid but she flushed embarrassedly from the rudeness and quickly asked Mokona to get another towel instead.

"I'll be alright, Princess" Syaoran grinned a bit as he sat on the edge of the bathtub "It's only the first day so that's why I'm like this….once I know how to use my sword properly I won't be hurt at all. You'll see"

The only thing Sakura could see as she knelt in front of Syaoran-kun was the numerous cuts. His sticky blood, his cold sweat, and his blue uniform shirt ripped to shreds. Sakura carefully leaned forward and started unbuttoning it but her wrists were grabbed by shaking hands.

"P-princess--" His hands gently pulled hers away with a nervous smile "…Y-you don't have…I can do that"

Sakura sank back to her heels and diverted her eyes to the towel in her lap as Syaoran removed his shirt "…I-I'll go in the morning…to buy you another uniform…" she told him.

"…Thank you" Once he was only in his white shirt Sakura looked back up and raised herself up to start toweling his hair again.

"…y-your day was good?" he asked with a smile

Sakura frowned but didn't answer.

"….We went to the shop to get our swords" he said after a pause "….the man there gave me Hien"

"…Hien" she repeated softly

"Hai but until my training with Kurogane-san is done I won't be using it"

Her eyes locked onto his with fear "…._this_ is only from training?"

Syaoran flushed "Well--"

"Why didn't you tell me before that you were going to get lessons, Syaoran-kun?"

"…last night with the Oni….I think it'll be best"

"I think it would be better if you didn't hide things from me" she whispered miserably

Syaoran flushed dejectedly "I wasn't hiding it…I just…I didn't want you to worry and so--"

"So you come home looking very hurt" Syaoran looked more miserable and confused as she rested her arms on his knees "….I'm not a powerful person and I can't do anything to help you become stronger but….I really care about Syaoran-kun and…--and I can't tell you not to do something like this but I can tell you that I worry for you….I always worry for you. But at least if I know what to worry about I can make sure that…I can be here waiting to help you if you ever need me"

Syaoran's eyes had left her face long ago and were trained rather vacantly on her arms in his lap

Sakura lowered her eyes too with an equally unhappy flush "…M-Mokona should be back with the--"

"I just want to protect you" he said with a sudden firmness that scared her "And the way I am now isn't enough. I can't be someone you can count on for feathers or for safety if I'm defeated, Princess" There eyes met again "There's so much that we don't know about these worlds…"

"….there's so much we don't know about each other" Sakura replied softly, surprising them both.

Silence fell heavy this time before Syaoran rested a shaking hand on her arm "….for now…" was all he got out before his voice cracked. Blood dripped from his chest onto their joined flesh and Sakura involuntarily shuttered but didn't move. Instead they looked straight into each other's eyes. She was almost horrified to see how much frustration and misery reflected back to her--a complete stranger to him. And from Syaoran's expression she wondered if he was seeing the exact same thing in her eyes.

Then maybe they didn't need words, Sakura thought. Maybe Syaoran and her didn't need dates of time in the past, reasons why they cared for each other, or arguments to defend why they should. Maybe all they needed to know was this. That he was here and she was here and they could look into each other's eyes and realize something that could never be explained in words.

It sounded crazy, Syaoran sharing this feeling with her when she barely understood it herself. But that's what made Sakura so sure she was right.

She dropped the towel and enveloped his waist with an embrace instead. Syaoran tensed, almost panicked from what she heard of his sharp intake of breath but after their hearts had settled Syaoran's arms came around her too and held her so firmly that Sakura _felt _his reasons.

She closed her eyes and smiled into that warm chest that felt so familiar and special "…for now" she agreed softly.

* * *

I can never say this enough but I really, really miss my couple.


	25. Snow 035

There were very few things in the world that Syaoran could actually call his own, and even that which he did possess earning was the sole means. The only thing that had naturally been a part of him was Sakura and so he cherished her above everything. There had never been a thing to prove to her in their friendship, nothing to challenge or earn because she had always given her affection freely. Him and her had always fit together without question then but there was everything to be earned now…and more…

Intimate, true love from Sakura.

Having her snuggle up into his chest made thoughts of their past and present friendship foggy at times and his throat would dry up, inducing him to swallow hard and almost compulsively with anxiety. To be honest he didn't even know what to do with his feeling besides conceal them. Sakura had always just been 'his something' and to have to deserve something as incredible as her terrified him. How could he earn something like Sakura's love? To not only re-build such an incomparable friendship of their past, but be deserving of the greatest affection she had to offer? It seemed impossible and so he shied away.

The feel of her warm breath against his throat made him yearn for a way though. To be close like this with her all the time and let his lips touch her without terror alongside the desire was a secret dream. It was truthfully the thing he thought about the most but it just so happened to be the most useless thing he could think on. She couldn't love him because he didn't know how and even if they both knew…would she even want to be loved in such a intimate way by him…?

"Your hand…"

He swallowed "H-huh?"

"Syaoran-kun, your hand is shaking"

He glanced at his trembling hand on the reins before tightening his fist.

"You must be cold" she assumed at once "I'll move closer to you and share my heat with you"

"I-I'm fin--"

Hot breath drifted past her lips and over his shaking knuckles before being rubbed tenderly beside her cheek "How much longer…?" she whispered

"…I--…I…" he looked to Kurogane at his side for help and was happy to hear a steady voice take the task away from him.

"It should still be twenty minutes" Fay pulled up the hood of his cloak and glanced to Kurogane "Unless we race--then it'll take half the time"

"You're always cheating" he muttered

"Or maybe you're a bad loser"

Kurogane's vein twitched "How can I be the loser when I always win?"

"Challenge?" he suggested to everyone "It'll get the kids out of the cold faster"

"Syaoran-kun is cold" Sakura said with genuine concern "So we should try to get there as fast as we can!"

Syaoran smiled nervously to the two sets of eyes glancing his way. Fay laughed and picked up his reins after the pause though "Sakura-chan's vote tips the scale!" he said cheerfully "The path should be straight to town so we won't have to worry about being split up!"

"He says that like it would be a bad thing…"

"Don't be so cruel!" Mokona popped out of Kurogane's hood "You would miss us if we were gone!"

The white creature was tossed to Fay "Look at that. You're gone" he stated "and I still don't miss you"

"Grouchy!" Mokona accused

"Let him be because we can be a team instead!" Fay looked back to Sakura "And Sakura-chan…are you sure you have enough energy to hold on? It'll be a bumpy ride"

"It'll be fine" she squeezed his fingers "Syaoran-kun has me"

Syaoran lowered his eyes and wished his hands would stop shaking to support her confidence in him. Having Sakura's body lean deeper against him didn't help his useless emotions for her and when Fay asked if he was ready he could only smile in a pathetic way since all he heard was his mind repeating 'deserve her'….

"One for the money--"

Sakura's arms wrapped around his torso

"Two for the show--"

Syaoran's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly against him

"Three to get ready--"

They looked to each other at the same time and Sakura parted her lips to say "Syaoran-kun?"

"Forgive me--" he whispered

"And four to go!"

Snow flew everywhere in the trail Fay and Kurogane left after their galloping horses. Laughter rang out in a mix of Mokona and Fay but to Syaoran there was no voices. There was only the incredible warmth that came from Sakura's lips, the taste of her small gasp, the sound of the tiny whimper, and the knowledge that he was the most repulsive jerk in the world for taking advantage of his best friend.

When their eyes meet she could only hold the look for a second before pressing her forehead into his shoulder "…I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun" she whispered

Syaoran swallowed back his despair and unconsciously nodded firmly to her rejection and that was the end of it.

The rest of the path was laced with silence.

-

* * *

-

"What's wrong with that one?"

Fay glanced to Sakura curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace. Her feet were tucked neatly under her and her head leaned against the arm rest, allowing strands of red and gold to dance with the flames. As the two watched on the Princess sighed heavily and moved her head to the other arm rest.

Fay shrugged before pointing out the window "The same thing that's wrong with that one?" he suggested

Syaoran was attempting to cut some wood with an axe that was larger than Kurogane. As he lifted it up Mokona hopped up onto the handle causing both Syaoran and the axe to disappear in a puff of snow.

"That was a little sad" Fay grinned and put the last of the dishes away "Maybe Daddy should lend his strength"

"He's fine" Kurogane insisted, turning his back on the window as Syaoran fell backwards into the snow for the second time "and I'm tired"

"Off to bed?"

Kurogane just walked to the staircase

"Hey!" Fay threw his towel into the sink with a huge smile "Wait!"

Sakura heard the conversation of 'joining in bed' as well as the sound Fay's body made when it tumbled down the stairwell from a shove by Kurogane, but it barely registered in her head. How could anything when her mind was filled with Syaoran. Anytime she thought on him she would feel her heart speed up and her breath turn shallow. The feeling was incredible. She imagined what his kisses would be like sometimes but actually experiencing one was completely different. She couldn't decide if it was more firm or gentle and so she could only conclude that the kiss tasted like him.

The thought brought a smile to her face and caused her cheeks to puff up into a pretty shade of pink.

"…Syaoran kissed me" The thought seemed unreal. A fantasy.

Nothing she could dream would ever be amazing as the kiss though which was why she was positive it was real….that her feelings behind the gesture were just as genuine.

"Princess….You're still up"

Sakura raised her eyes to see a snow covered Syaoran looking rather pathetic in his dripping clothes. His sheepish grin fit well enough with the state of his body though. As he walked in to put more wood into the fireplace Sakura hurriedly came to him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"It's snowing out again?"

"No I just--…a fall…Thank you" His smile had never looked as good as when she lead him to the chair "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was…" Sakura lowered her eyes "…I wanted to wait for you…"

"I'm fine" He ruffled the snow out of his hair with a grin "After I dry off I'm go upstairs too"

"Do you need anything else? A towel? Something to drink?"

"Nothing" he grinned

Sakura nodded and sat down on the armrest at his side as he pulled off his boots. The silence was comforting and for awhile she found complete peace in brushing off snow from his tangled bangs. No matter how calm her smile or actions were though, her heart was beating too fast in anticipation she wasn't even sure if she should have yet. It took some effort and concentration to keep her breathing normal so she didn't notice that his own was slightly off when she leaned into his side. He set his eyes on her with such intensity that she wouldn't dare look anywhere else. They seemed to pull her in and even before she could comprehend herself falling into him her lips were against his mouth.

"PRINCESS!" He pulled back with such a look of shock she froze "W-what are you doing?!"

"I…" she felt her eyes start to water "…I was trying…" Her finger's started twisting nervously "I still did it wrong…?"

"W-wrong…." he breathed

"I don't know how" she whispered to his chest "I'm sorry…it still wasn't right…!"

A heavy silence followed.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura looked up to him again "I've never kissed anyone before and…"

He sighed "…Neither have I"

"You haven't?"

His cheeks darkened "N-no…I--…only you"

"…I thought…--and you kiss…your kiss…it was…"

"I-it……it was okay?" he stuttered

"….perfect" she lowered her eyes again

"I thought you didn't…because…and--and you said--"

"I-I didn't know how to kiss you back!" she whispered "I…after that…I…"

"You…?"

"……I…"

Her hands rested on his shoulders.

His fingers pushed away her bangs.

She leaned forward, he leaned forward.

Halfway in the action their lips pressed together and his hands came to her waist, making their flushed bodies press together. Now that she knew he had never kissed anyone else she could feel his hesitation but there was something about the slow, assertive, movement of his lips that made her love the kiss even more. His calm passion while he took her lips in his mouth made her shiver, the way his shaking hands pressed her against him made her tremble in his lap. His confidence drew her out and soon she had the corner of his mouth pressed between her lips. To hear his heavy breath made her more eager to kiss him properly and she leaned deeper into him to try his top lip, took his face in her hands so she could angle her face for him, pulled his face forward as he deepened the kiss and when his tongue touched the roof of her mouth she swore she never felt anything so wonderful and actually giggled with pleasure.

He kissed her cheek softly, his arms wrapped around her and she happily snuggled deep into his chest while her legs curled up into his lap. He kissed her forehead and her eye lids before dipping his face into her collarbone "…I love you" he whispered, kissing her longer on the neck "…more than anything…I love you"

Sakura's eyes widened and all the warmth was turned to ice.

"I don't know how to…" he breathed with effort

"Syaoran-kun--"

He held her tighter "--but I do"

"I…" Her fingers gripped his arm "I…."

Realization drew his face into a ghastly shade of white but Sakura's unconscious body had already tumbled into his chest.

Longing. Yearning. Deserving…..it truly was useless because in the end it would always be the relationship or her life.

With a strange smile Syaoran brushed away the bangs from her closed eyes until his smile faded into a dark despair "….Because we can't have a past….we can never have a future" he stated in monotone. His finger trailed across her bruised lips before kissing her gently "It can only be this" he whispered with another kiss "which is why we can never be anything…." His face buried into her neck as tears steamed down his cheeks "My most precious person"

* * *

-

Here's the Snow one that MissJenni pointed out for me. And to XxSakura-HimexX I'm still looking for that 'If I don't say this now then I'll surely break' one but I know what you're talking about so thanks for pointing it out for me :)

-


	26. Touch

Syaoran was very shy sometimes and so it didn't help that Sakura was very shy around him too. Already she had figured out some clever ways of them being able to hold hands but they didn't work all the time. But today, Sakura had the perfect idea.

"Fortune telling?" Syaoran looked up from the book he was reading "I don't know…"

"You think I can't?" she asked playfully

Syaoran blushed "I-it's not that it's just….I really don't want to know the future. I like experiencing it better…"

"You'll still experience it!" she insisted "But this will just let you know what to expect!"

Syaoran still was hesitant. Or maybe he was just nervous because Oni-chan was in the room with them. Yukito too, but they were a distance away near the throne pillows while Syaoran and her were on the other side by some pillars. After glancing at her brother Syaoran slowly put the book he was translating for Seishirō-san down "…I guess"

"Yay!" Sakura eagerly took his hand and Syaoran became red all over "W-what...what are you…?"

Sakura blushed too "Telling your fortune! I can see it in your lines" she told him "I've been reading all about it!"

Lies, lies, lies her brain mocked, but Sakura ignored them. She was holding Syaoran-kun's hand!

"…P-Princess?"

"Hai?"

"Aren't you going to…?"

"O-oh, right" Sakura made a serious face and examined the line on his hands. His hand was so nice and warm, she thought as she looked at his lines. And it was much bigger than hers and fun to hold. All these thoughts weren't helping her though so Sakura cleared her throat and said "You'll travel when you're older"

Syaoran looked relieved "That's all?"

"No, no!" when he began to pull his hand back Sakura pulled herself closer to him and ended up in his lap to keep his hand in hers "I'm not finished!"

Syaoran blushed darker "O-oh"

"..Y-you'll uhhh" she squinted at his nice hand "You'll meet talking food"

"….what?"

"Food that talks. Or animals that talk. Or maybe both!"

"Really?" Syaoran's eyes became wide with curiosity and he peered down at his palm "You can tell from just that?"

Sakura nodded.

"…what else?"

"You'll…" Sakura's eyes looked around the room quickly and landed on the book he was translating for Seishirō-san "…you'll meet vampires"

"_**What?!**_" Syaoran blanched

"You'll even meet the one's Seishirō-san is looking for!"

"B-but…I-I don't want to meet vampires!" he said nervously "Are you sure?"

"Ummm…" Sakura thought for a moment before smiling more "I-I'm not entirely sure but…if I can have your other hand maybe it'll help"

Syaoran eagerly have his other hand to her and Sakura triumphed. Now she had both of his hands!!

"What do you see?" he asked with concern.

Sakura nearly forgot in her happiness "Ummm…you'll only meet one of the twins. But….but I'll meet both--"

"WHAT?!" Syaoran looked ill "B-but….but how can you tell?!"

Sakura put her hands into Syaoran's. At first Syaoran looked a little embarrassed but held them "See? My lines say it too!"

Syaoran looked over her hands with concern before looking back up to her with a frown "…W-will we be together when they come?" he asked worriedly

"…ummm" Sakura stalled to keep him holding her hands "Yes…yes! We will definitely be together!"

"Good" he released a sigh and smiled "That way I can protect you at least"

Sakura blushed "….p-protect?"

"Of course" Syaoran became very serious. So serious that he didn't realize he was holding Sakura's hands so nice and firmly. This made Sakura blush more especially since she was still in his lap and very close to him "Vampires are dangerous, Princess and I don't want you to be hurt. I'll protect you. Definitely"

"And from the ninjas?" she asked before she could help herself

"There's ninjas too?!" Syaoran became more worried but kept his face firm "They have really short tempers so I'll protect you from those too"

"And the mages?" she leaned forward

"I don't know much about magic but even so. I'll protect you"

"And the monsters? And the witches? And the furry little creatures? And the clones--?"

"Clones?!" Syaoran sweat dropped and smiled nervously "Princess…H-have you been reading those strange books again?"

"Yes but" Sakura flushed "But--There's going to be clones in our future! I know there is! I-I can see them right now, Syaoran!" She held up their joined hands to him "Can't you?!"

But Syaoran finally got her trick and he shook his head and picked up his book again "…you're really cute, Princess" he said shyly, before hiding his red face behind his book.

* * *


	27. Oversized Shirt 061

Syaoran honestly didn't know what to do when the Princess of Clow would come to visit him. He wasn't good with people, much less with royalty. Apparently you were supposed to treat people like her with respect and seriousness. But it was really hard to think about being solemn when he watched his country's Princess dancing in the rain and tripping over herself into the sand. She tried to get him to dance too but Syaoran just stared at her pinched face as she continued to attempt to pull him up from where he was sitting on the floor. When she saw that he wouldn't dance and that pulling him wasn't going to make him want to dance, Sakura ran back outside by herself and told him she'd catch him some raindrops. Syaoran didn't want any raindrops.

But when she came back inside soaking wet and holding a whole handful of raindrop just for him, Syaoran accepted them in a cup with a small smile. It was just so odd because even though she was shaking and her skin was turning blue, Princess Sakura looked very happy. When he was out in the rain all he felt was numbness but she smiled and laughed and flung her arms around his neck so her cold wet body pressed into him. Syaoran even swore he felt a pair of wet lips slid across his cheek before Sakura ran away, giggling, to the chair of his father's desk.

Syaoran stared at her smiling at him before realizing what she was waiting for. Without a word Syaoran calmly went to his dresser and retrieved a dry shirt. And once seeing him coming for her, Sakura ran back up to him and smiled more as grabbed the shirt and ran to the bathroom. Sometimes he suspected that Sakura purposefully ruined her clothes so he could wear his clothes, but there was no logical reason why she would want to in his mind so Syaoran dropped the idea as usual.

She did a little jump when she came out in his over sized shirt "TA-DAH!"

Syaoran blinked in wonder to her as sat back on the floor with his blanket and his book. Sakura ducked into his side and was still giggling and wiggling against him as he leaned his back against the bed "Ne, ne, what does Syaoran-kun like to do?"

"Huh?"

She leaned her back to his chest and looked up to him with a radiant smile "You don't like dancing in the rain, you don't like playing games, or hide and seek, or swimming or--or anything that I like! So please tell me! What is it that makes Syaoran-kun happy?" Her cold finger gripped his arms "I want to share your happiness too!"

"I don't know" he admitted softly

"Well, what did you play before you came to Clow Country?"

"I didn't play…I sat in the rain or wandered in the streets"

Sakura's smile faded "…I've brought up something bad"

He shook his head "It doesn't matter"

"So…" Her eyes became wide with worry "So before you came to Clow you never did anything?"

He paused thoughtfully, keeping his eye on their tangled legs "…I killed things"

Sakura face paled "W-what?"

"I would kill things" he repeated calmly "But I wouldn't remember killing them. When I woke up I'd have blood on my hands though, so I knew I killed things"

"Why?" she breathed

"I don't remember" Syaoran noticed right away that what he was saying was bad and felt sorry. He gently let go of the Princess's body and stood, bowing politely.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking up to him in confusion

"For upsetting the Princess" he replied, his head still bowed and eyes closed "I'm sorry"

Sakura touched his cheek "What about Syaoran-kun?"

"…?"

She put her other hand on his face too and pulled him back down. Her face was completely serious as she said "Surely waking up to those things must have been most painful for you!"

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock before he flushed in misery and lowered his eyes "E-even if it was I deserved that pain"

"But you said you didn't remember!"

"…just because someone doesn't remember doesn't mean something didn't happen"

Syaoran stood up and walked past Sakura to sit on the floor by his bed with his book. After awhile Sakura knelt in front of him and pulled on his book so he would lower it to look at her "One time I hit Oni-chan really, really hard and I made him bleed"

Syaoran looked back impassively.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard at all! And I didn't even know I was able to! He was just being very mean and I was just angry so I kicked him like I always do…but this time I really hurt him. I was so scared--and worried--and sad! It was painful to put someone else in pain--especially someone I love very much!" Sakura shyly drew circled across his pages "I-I know it's not the same but…."

Syaoran smiled a little.

"…but even though we hurt others sometimes and it's painful to remember that we caused pain….I think it would be most painful to have no one to remember or to cherish or even to hurt" She eagerly took up his hand and smiled broadly "Ne, Syaoran-kun…?"

Syaoran looked down to his hand, already knowing that her hand wouldn't be there.

All that was there, all that remained--

A single Sakura petal.

* * *

-

A requested fic for a person who I think no longer reads this story or Tsubasa anymore...  
But on the off chance that you do--ta-dah!

Also Happy (late) New Year everyone! I've been so bad at uploading and it doesn't help that my betas keep loosing interest in Tsubasa and so lose interest in helping me and my poor grammar. But I do want to thank the people who do review and request from me. I'm posting Honest Mistake with this since I've fallen into a habit of bulk posting...anyways! I hope you enjoy reading!

-


	28. Honest Mistake 051

Jade country really was interesting.

Having lived in a desert, snow was only something he read about and saw in books. Like everything new Syaoran couldn't help but to investigate and suck out of it anything he could. Kurogane and Fay were still in the building he had just come from, getting their clothes on for this new world, but Syaoran had finished dressing and had gone with Sakura to get her outfit from the woman dresser next door. For awhile he had been casually lingering at the store front to admire the flakes falling around him but it wasn't long before curiosity got the best of him and he was knee deep in snow and picking up piles to inspect it.

_Solidified condensation never looked so good!_ he thought with a grin.

Maybe too readily attracted to the snow he didn't realize that the woman dresser had walked passed him with a look that clearly labeled him as a suspicious character. More attention was on compiling the flakes into a ball and so it even took a second call of his name until he realized it was Sakura calling for him. Immediately the snowball was dropped and he whipped his head around to see Sakura peeking around the door frame. A small smile had her lips caught in the most beautiful expression that made him only able to stare and blush from where he was crawling in the snow.

"Syaoran-kun likes the snow?" she asked softly

"Ummm….y-yes" he quickly rose and dusted himself off with embarrassment "I've never seen it before a-and….it's--" he blushed "….are you ready Princess?"

Sakura seemed to shrink farther back as she slowly shook her head.

Syaoran's quick glance to her body gave way to the fact she was covering herself with a blanket. Nothing suggested she was naked underneath and yet he lowered his eyes and stuttered something that neither of them understood.

Silence followed.

"…..I don't understand"

He looked up cautiously "….eh?"

"I don't understand how" she repeated quietly "Can you help me…?"

Syaoran took a step forward to help without even thinking what she needed. Even smiled as he followed her into the store. The lady was still gone and it was only the two of them surrounded by the best clothes offered to woman in Jade. Syaoran had picked the place out for her. He didn't think she deserved any less….especially since she had been the one to get all their money, he thought with a sweat drop.

He looked back to her with a ready smile "What do you need help wi--?"

She let the blanket drop from her and even before she could tell him the help he saw it. Thousand of ties were supposed to be the key thing to keep this part of her dress up from behind. All of which were currently undone and leaving her dress to slide down her thin shoulders.

She looked behind her with a frown "I can't reach…"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment longer than appropriate before stepping forward "I-I've never--…there's n-nothing like…--that is to say…--but...I can try"

She looked generally relieved "Thank you"

That gave him a little more conviction to battle his red cheeks against the image of a half dressed Sakura. Though when his fingers touched her back and she jumped Syaoran jumped too and backed away, knocking over a stand of hats and tripping over a box of shoes, with rapid apologies.

Sakura calmed him though and when he had stopped stuttering like an idiot and pressing his back against the wall in fear she smiled and pointed to his hands "You're still cold from the snow. It surprised me…"

After that Syaoran stepped forward and decided to tie the knots as quickly as possible and forget the incident happened, to erase the very pretty image of a smiling Sakura and her bare shoulders…He tied faster and began to sweat.

It seemed like an hour but at last he breathed a sigh of relief and even managed to smile as he took a step back "All--"

He gasped. Sakura gasped too and fell backwards into his arms.

Syaoran turned a dark shade of red as she looked upside down at him "…what's wrong?"

"N-nothing"

"…you're finished?"

"A-Almost"

Nice work, he chided. Somehow he had managed to tie the ribbons of her dress into the thing-y things on the ends of his jacket thing! After making a note to himself to check on the actual terms for the clothes later Syaoran began feverishly untying her dress. So busy in trying to right his wrong he didn't hear the lady come in until a high pitched scream was heard, followed by something hard hitting him on the back of the head.

"You monster!"

_HIT_

"Monster!"

_SMACK_

**"Monster!"**

"It's alright Syaoran-kun!" Fay grinned, peeking at him through the horses a few minutes later "There's no need to be embarrassed!"

He flushed, rubbing his bruised skull.

"Just because they thought you were trying to undress Sakura-chan doesn't mean they think you're some kind of pervert!"

Syaoran ducked behind his horse with humiliation.

"We'll only be here until the feather is found" he continued cheerfully "so even even if they do think you're a pervert, once you leave they'll forget all about it!"

Syaoran wanted to fall into the snow.

Sakura and Kurogane were waiting back by the stores for them to return with the horses. Kurogane and Fay each got their own horse but it was decided that Sakura should ride with someone. Syaoran readily nominated himself as her riding partner, but that was before everyone thought he wanted to undress her. Now as they approached their two companions Syaoran felt himself shrink from her. Somehow he managed enough courage to tell her that they would be riding together, but it seemed more like he was telling the ground since he looked at the snow for the most part.

"She's so pretty" Sakura stepped forward and petted the horse with a smile "Does she have a name?"

"I think they called her Sparkle" Fay told her. He was currently figuring out how to mount his horse, alternating between getting one leg over and hopping until Kurogane finally took him by the collar and set him on his horse "We'll have to find something to do with them once we get to the other town"

"You actually bought them" Kurogane pulled at his reins "I thought we were renting"

"We'd have to find a way to bring them back" Syaoran replied as he harnessed their horse "I'm sure someone will take them"

"…for monetary compensation?" Fay grinned. Kurogane smacked him "I'm only thinking about the well being of our family!"

"Well being?" Kurogane repeated "That's the word you have in mind when you use the princess to scam people out of money in dirty card games?!"

"I don't see _you_ coming up with a way to support our family, Kuro-chan!"

"Lazy bum!" Mokona added in a cheerful muffle from his hiding place "All he did was get drunk while she was gambling--!"

"Don't say it like _that_!"

Fay laughed before turning back to Syaoran "Need help?" After he shook his head he grinned "Good because I don't know how to harness a horse either" As was evident as him and his saddle were sliding sideways.

"We didn't use saddles where I came from"

"…We didn't either" Sakura added "Does it hurt them?"

Syaoran grinned "No. She'll be fine" Then added more awkwardly "…s-should I…c-can I…help you up, Princess…?"

Sakura glanced between the horse and her dress with a frown. He saw this as sign enough and moved forward to put his hands on her hips. Her hands came out from her cloak to rest on his shoulders and he was supposed to lift her up in the same second but something in him froze when her face came close to his. Instead they just stared at each other like that.

Sakura's face relaxed into a smile "I'm ready" she said, clearly misunderstanding why he paused. Syaoran eagerly took the excuse though and nodded before lifting her up to the front of the horse. Back in Clow the two of them would always ride together like this so Syaoran wasn't sure if he felt more happy or miserable as he took his place behind her. Having her lean against his chest for support was the deciding factor for it being a very good thing though, and Syaoran took up the reins around her body with an eager smile.

"Ready Princess--?"

"Wait!!"

Just when he was escaping his humiliation and smiling again the woman dresser who had clobbered him came running over. Syaoran looked around, wondering if he should run or at least protect his head but she was beside them before he could flinch.

"You forgot this!" She said sweetly, even smiled as she handed Syaoran Sakura's gloves "It'll be colder as you travel more north"

Syaoran nodded, not sure what else to do "…thank you"

She smiled broadly "Now, be careful you two and keep each other warm!"

"See?" Fay laughed as the lady ran back to her shop "They get over these things fast…"

Syaoran frowned after the closed door but nodded in agreement.

"She really didn't mean to hit you, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said "Once I explained it to Ma-san she wasn't mad at all"

Everyone looked to Sakura who was smiling in the most adorable, clueless manner possible as she tried to manage the gloves on her hands. Syaoran didn't mind the way she leaned against him from support as she did so, or how her body was so close he could almost rest his chin on her head. What he did wonder was "….explained it?"

"Hai" Sakura glanced to the two others before looking at him "I told her you were my special friend and you were just helping me get dressed" Sakura tapped her finger to her lips "She smiled and nodded a lot after that…and winked too so I guess she understood" Syaoran stiffened while Fay laughed but Sakura tilted her head and said "…she also wanted to know if you ever left marks? And how do I hid them. She has a special friend who helps her with her clothes too but he leaves marks and she has a problem hiding them….but I told her you were very kind and gentle and wouldn't…." Syaoran nearly fell off his horse as Sakura turned her cheerful smile on him "Ne, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran wished he hadn't understood. Fay was most amused that everyone but Sakura understood. And Kurogane, who was determined to pretend he heard nothing, was annoyed they had left early before he could finish his drink at the tavern.

* * *

-

I wrote this a along time ago because I always loved the scene of Syaoran and Sakura riding the horse together in Jade. Adorable.

-


End file.
